


Kinder der Nacht

by KittyThompson



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, OOC, multicrossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Zwei Jungs. Sie verloren ihre Eltern. Lange glaubten sie an Autounfälle. Sie wurden von den Schwestern ihrer Mütter aufgenommen und aufgezogen. Einer länger, der andere kürzer. Sie haben nicht viel gemeinsam und doch einige ganz wichtige Punkte, durch die sie sich verstehen lernen. Eine Freundschaft zwischen einem Muggel und einem Magier. Einem Briten und einem Amerikaner. Kann diese Freundschaft halten und irgendwann vielleicht die Welt verändern?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist ein Multicrossover. Und hier wird viel gecrosst. Charaktere, Serien, Bücher, Filme. Es gibt insgesamt 6 Hauptcharaktere, die dann auch drei Pärchen bilden. Allein sie kommen aus vier Filmen/Büchern, Serien.  
Bei Snarry habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Mit irgendwas muss man ja anfangen. Allerdings spielen die Pärchen in Teil 1 der Story noch keine große Rolle.  
Teil 1 von 4, die es wohl werden. Teil 1 umfasst Harrys Ferien vor dem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts bis zum Ende von seinem 7. Jahr. Und dieser Teil wird schon ungefähr 1500 Seiten lang sein. Es ist also eine lange Story.  
Damit das Crossover nicht zu zusammengestückelt wirkt, sondern wie eine glaubwürdige Einheit, musste ich natürlich Dinge verändern. Ich habe immer versucht, das halbwegs zu erklären, damit auch Serien/Buch-fremde Leser es verstehen. Wobei ich gestehen muss, beim HP-Universum setze ich viel Wissen voraus.  
Reviews, Kommentare usw. sind willkommen und ich versuche auch immer, sie zu beantworten. Allerdings ist es meine Story und ich lass mir da nicht reinreden.  
Über Fragen freue ich mich, aber ich sage gleich: Es könnte als Antwort öfter mal der Satz 'Das wird in der Story noch erklärt' kommen. Ich will ja nicht spoilern.  
Die Story ist (hoffentlich) eher leichtere Kost mit Humor und damit geeignet, um sie zu lesen, wenn man einfach mal entspannen will.  
Wie der Titel vielleicht schon zeigt, gibt es bei mir viele Vampire in der Geschichte. Und auch die habe ich gecrosst. So, dass sie mir halbwegs glaubwürdig erscheinen und doch zu gewissen Vorgaben passen. ALLERDINGS: Meine Vampire funkeln nicht !!!

Prolog

Dunkle Wolken.  
Der Wind so sichtbar wie eine Mauer aus Stein.  
Feuerwogen, riesig wie ein Wolkenmeer. Wie Wellen überziehen sie den Himmel.  
Und ich stehe hier, schaue hinauf zum Inferno, was alles Leben verschlingt und spüre nichts. Ich weiß, dass ich träume. Ich bin gefangen und gleichzeitig so frei, wie ein Mensch nur frei sein kann. In unseren Träumen sind wir frei. Hier und nur hier können wir alles tun, alles sein und alles sehen. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft. Hier sind wir allein und doch alle vereint. Hier wird aus Realität Phantasie und aus Phantasie Realität. Aber wir sind in ihnen gefangen, denn wenn wir erwachen, ist alles weg.  
Ich sehe den Untergang allen Seins. Das Ende der Welt. Und wie ich es gelernt habe, vergeht sie in Feuer, welches getrieben von übermächtigen Stürmen über die Erde fegt. Wie ein Ring legen sich die Feuerwogen um den Hof meiner Eltern. Sie verschlingen ihn, ziehen Stein für Stein, Balken für Balken, Baum für Baum nach oben in die brennende Unendlichkeit.  
Doch mich erreichen sie nicht. Um mich herum vergeht alles Leben, doch der Wind, heiß und brennend, erreicht mich nicht. Weder heiß, noch kalt. Nicht eine Haarsträhne auf meinem Kopf bewegt sich.  
Hinter mir bricht das Haus zusammen und wird hinauf gezogen in den höllischen Himmel, aber ich stehe nur ruhig da und sehe. Ich spüre keine Angst. Ich spüre nichts. Ich höre nichts, obwohl es ohrenbetäubend tosen müsste.  
Und dann erwache ich in dem dunklen Raum, in meinem Bett und um mich herrscht immer noch die Ruhe. Die Ruhe der friedlichen Nacht vor dem nächsten arbeitsreichen Tag. Ich fühle in mich hinein. Doch auch dort ist Ruhe.  
Es war also kein Alptraum. Aus Alpträumen erwache ich erschreckt und schweißgebadet. Nicht ruhig. Es war… wie eine Botschaft. Ein Blick auf das Ende der Welt, wie die Priester es erzählen.  
Und ganz tief in mir weiß ich zwei Dinge. Es wird geschehen. Damit haben sie immer Recht gehabt. Und es wird nicht so geschehen. Die Welt wird nicht gewarnt werden durch himmlische Vorzeichen oder höllisches Leid, was über die Erde kommt und über die Menschen. Nein, so wird es nicht geschehen. Es wird passieren wie…  
Ich stehe auf und gehe vor die Tür. Der Sommer ist heiß und die Nachtluft so angenehm kühl. Sie streichelt meinen warmen Körper, kühlt mein ständig grübelndes Hirn.  
Auf meine Lippen stiehlt sich ein kleines Lächeln. So wird es passieren. Ich weiß es.  
Leise und schleichend. Wie ein Waldbrand wird es sein, uns vorkommen. Wie ein Inferno. Aber in Wahrheit ist es nur ein zu heißer Sommer. Und ein winziger Funke, der den Tod bringt.  
Ich frage mich, ob es wohl genug Männer geben wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt, die ein komplettes Verbrennen verhindern oder ob die Welt wirklich untergehen wird.  
Ich bin ein Kind, gerade neun Jahre alt. Doch ich würde es gern erfahren, ob mein Traum und die daraus resultierende Gewissheit Realität werden oder ob es mal wieder nur das ist, was meine Eltern immer sagen.  
‘Der Junge hat viel Phantasie. Er ist ein Träumer. Aber immerhin packt er fleißig mit an.’  
Ich würde gern alt genug werden um zu sehen, ob der Himmel brennen kann, oder ob sich nur das Feuer der Erde im ewigen Blau spiegelt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Einblick in Harrys derzeitiges Leben, damit ihr wisst, wo er steht und der erste Auftritt von Nick und seiner Familie. Das Kennenlernen der beiden Jungs, was zeigt, dass hier Potential für eine echte Freundschaft drin steckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel soll auch zeigen, dass Crossover funktionieren können, woran viele Leser immer noch zweifeln. Und ich sage es gern mit Inbrunst, man muss Grimm nicht kennen, um die Story verstehen zu können. So sollte ein Crossover sein.

Teil 1 - Kindheit voller Geheimnisse

Kapitel 1 - Die neuen Nachbarn

Was gab es Schlimmeres als Ferien? Ja gut, es gab eine Menge Dinge, die schlimmer als Ferien waren, aber für Harry Potter galt mehr der Moment als das große Ganze und so ging er nur von seiner derzeitigen Situation aus.  
Und er hatte eben jetzt gerade Schulferien und diese waren nun mal geprägt von gähnender Langeweile. Und Hauptgrund dafür war sein Aufenthaltsort. Little Whinging.  
Eine kleine Stadt, wie der Name schon verriet. Südwestlich von London gelegen, gerade mal eine Dreiviertel Stunde mit dem Auto, eine Stunde mit dem Zug von der Weltstadt entfernt und trotzdem Harrys bescheidener Meinung nach der langweiligste Ort auf Erden. Und er war eben nur hier, weil Ferien waren und er diese nicht in der Schule oder bei seinen Freunden verbringen konnte, sondern bei seinen Verwandten herumhängen musste.  
Also waren letztendlich die Ferien Schuld daran, dass er am Fenster seines Zimmers stand, auf die flimmernde Straße hinab schaute und fast schon begeistert war, als ein Vogel sich dort träge niederließ. Ein Vogel auf einer Straße, welche Aufregung und Spannung. Er seufzte. Immerhin passierte mal irgendetwas da draußen.  
Mit seinem T-Shirt, was er nach oben zog, wischte er sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Mal wieder vergessend, dass er Brillenträger war. Natürlich verschmierte er die Gläser total und musste sie zum mindestens zehnten Mal an diesem Tag putzen. Er seufzte leise.  
Über England lag seit Tagen ein Hitzegebiet. Es war zwar Hochsommer und die meisten Briten empfanden alle Temperaturen jenseits der 20-Grad-Marke als heiß, aber draußen waren es heute 36 Grad Celsius und in seinem Zimmer, wo er aufgrund eines Stubenarrestes saß, waren es gefühlt nicht viel weniger.  
Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Wasserglas, was seine Tante ihm gnädigerweise gebracht hatte. Das Leitungswasser war warm und sah irgendwie eklig aus, was auch an dem mattgelb-braunen Glas liegen konnte, in dem es seit ein paar Stunden stand, aber immerhin war es nass. Er kippte es in einem Zug hinter, würgte leicht, weil es widerlich bitter schmeckte und dachte zurück an das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule in der er als Magier ausgebildet wurde.  
Er hatte ein echt aufregendes Jahr hinter sich gebracht, mal wieder. Jedes Jahr war aufregend, seit er dort in die Schule ging. Manchmal ein wenig zu sehr, aber wenn er wieder hier im Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels war, merkte er, dass ihm sehr schnell langweilig wurde. Vielleicht wurde er süchtig danach und ihm fehlte jetzt der Nervenkitzel. Vielleicht fehlte ihm auch nur allgemein sein Schulalltag. Mit Menschen reden, den Lehrern zuhören, lernen. Etwas halbwegs Sinnvolles tun.  
Wobei, das hatte er sich auch in den letzten Sommerferien gewünscht und dann war sein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts gekommen. Und es war richtig heftig gewesen, teilweise aber auch interessant. Drachenkämpfe, ein einstündiger Tauchgang im Februar, ein Irrgarten und der Kampf gegen seinen Erzfeind Voldemort. Er grübelte. Sehnte er sich wirklich gerade nach all diesen Dingen, die er so verflucht hatte?  
Er verzog das Gesicht. Cedric fiel ihm ein, sein Mitschüler. Er hatte das Turnier nicht überlebt. Wie so viele Schüler vor ihm. Wieder sah er es vor sich, wie der Junge, der ihm hatte helfen wollen, von dem grünen Blitz des Todesfluchs getroffen wurde und leblos zu Boden sank. Er träumte jede Nacht davon und wenn er wach war… vermisste er die Action des letzten Jahres? Ernsthaft jetzt?  
Nein. Nein, er vermisste das nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Das wäre krank. Er… war einfach nur furchtbar gelangweilt und in einem kleinen Zimmer eingesperrt, wo er langsam durchdrehte. Es war heiß, er bekam zu wenig zu trinken. Er drehte einfach durch. Das war es. Das war eine simple, gute Erklärung für seine Gefühle im Moment.  
Letztes Jahr war viel passiert und er war am Ende froh gewesen, dass das Jahr vergangen war. Das war Fakt. Eine Woche lang hatte er die Ruhe des ewig gleichen, eintönigen unspektakulären, magierfreien Little Whinging sogar genossen. Danach hatte er sich mit seinem Onkel angelegt und jetzt saß er seit fast eineinhalb Wochen hier in seinem privaten Gefängnis. Und niemanden interessiert es.  
So war sein Leben. Harry Potter war 14 Jahre alt, in etwas über einer Woche würde er 15 werden. Er war ein Waisenjunge, dessen Eltern von einem bösen Magier umgebracht worden waren und er war selbst ein Magier. Ein echter Zauberer, der nach Hogwarts ging, ein Internat für Leute wie ihn. Eine Freakschule, wie seine Tante Petunia, die Schwester seiner verstorbenen Mutter, sein Onkel Vernon und sein dämlicher Cousin Dudley es nannten.  
Seine Verwandten, die er nur ungern als seine Familie bezeichnete, hassten ihn. Sie hassten ihn als Mensch, weil er anders war als sie. Sie hassten ihn als Magier, weil er… anders war als sie. Die Dursleys waren Muggel, Nicht-Magier. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie neidisch auf seine Kräfte waren oder ob sie Angst davor hatten, aber Tatsache war, sie hassten diese Kräfte.  
Früher, als er noch kleiner gewesen war und nichts von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit gewusst hatte und von seinen Fähigkeiten, wenn manchmal Dinge passiert waren, die er sich selber nicht hatte erklären können, war er bestraft worden. Er hatte es nie verstanden. Er hatte nicht gewusst, warum Sachen zerbrochen waren, die er nicht angefasst hatte und warum er dafür Stubenarrest bekommen hatte oder Schläge. Jetzt wusste er, dass er diese Sachen doch kaputt gemacht hatte. Aber das machte es nicht besser. Denn Dudley war nie bestraft worden. Nur er. Es hatte ihn lange verwirrt und irgendwann nur noch geärgert und frustriert. Inzwischen fand er sich zu alt, um sich darüber zu ärgern. Geblieben war also nur der Frust. Das einzige echte Gefühl, was er aus seiner Kindheit mitgenommen hatte.  
Seine Verwandten waren kalt zu ihm, hartherzig und eigentlich wollten sie ihn loswerden. Für sie war er wie eine lästige Stubenfliege, die im Sommer für zwei Monate im Haus herumschwirrte, die man aber nur loswerden wollte. Und so behandelten sie ihn auch. Sie wollten nur, dass er wieder verschwand, damit sie dann so tun konnten, als wäre er nicht in ihrem Leben vorhanden.  
Aber er war nun mal da und aus irgendeinem Grund behielten sie ihn in ihrem Haus, statt ihn einfach in ein Waisenhaus abzuschieben, was er sich oft gewünscht hatte. Sie behielten ihn unter ihrem Dach, obwohl keine Seite das wirklich wollte und um ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen, behandelten sie ihn mies. Früher hatten sie ihn hungern lassen und geschlagen. Mittlerweile war ihnen das zu gefährlich und so sperrten sie ihn ‚nur‘ noch ein und straften ihn mit harten Worten oder mit vollkommener Missachtung. Seit Jahren stellte er sich die Frage, wieso sie alle das ertragen mussten. Diese erzwungene Gemeinsamkeit.  
Wobei Harry hier die starke Vermutung hatte, dass Albus Dumbledore, der derzeitige Schulleiter von Hogwarts, da mit drin hing. Dass der Ort, wo er lebte und den der Mann mal als ’Heim’ bezeichnet hatte, seine Idee gewesen war. Irgendwie schien das alles mit dem Tod seiner Eltern und mit Voldemort zusammen zu hängen. Doch bisher war er noch zu jung, als dass sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihm näher zu erklären, was dahinter steckte. Und so hatte er ein paar Fakten über sein Leben, ein paar aufgeschnappte Dinge, die er mal nebenbei mitbekommen hatte, viele Vermutungen und sehr, sehr viele Dinge, die er nicht verstand oder einfach noch nicht erfahren hatte.  
Er wusste immer nur die Fakten über Situationen, in denen er sich gerade mittendrin befand, aber meist nicht, was hinter allem steckte. Hinter dem Mord an seiner Mom und seinem Dad, hinter dem Zwang, jede Ferien in dem verhassten Haus seiner verhassten Tante zu verbringen, hinter der Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihn jagte, nachdem er ihn damals nicht zusammen mit seiner Familie hatte auslöschen können. Das waren Fragen, die ihn oft beschäftigten und wo er immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartete. Aber da wohl nur Dumbledore alles wusste, würde er lange warten können.  
Überhaupt erklärte ihm nie jemand wirklich, was mit ihm passierte. Warum Voldemort ihn hatte töten wollen, als er noch fast ein Baby gewesen war. Harry hatte nur etwas von einer Prophezeiung mitbekommen und mehr nicht. Den genauen Wortlaut kannte er nicht.  
Warum der Kerl ihn immer noch jagte. Na gut, der Punkt ließ sich mit mangelndem Ego erklären. Ob mehr dahinter steckte… wer weiß. Warum der dunkle Magier überhaupt verschwunden war, nachdem ihm sein Mordplan nicht gelungen war. Warum er jetzt wieder da war. Er wusste, wie er sich wieder einen Körper geschaffen hatte, die Narbe auf seinem linken Unterarm erinnerte ihn daran. Aber wie hatte er all die Jahre überlebt als Geist oder was auch immer? Was war in der Nacht genau passiert, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren?  
All diese Dinge wusste er nicht und er hätte sie gern gewusst. Aber das war ja zu groß für ihn, zu umfassend. Dumbledore hielt ihn entweder für zu blöd, um es zu verstehen oder er war der Meinung, dass Harry dieses Wissen schadete oder dass er es noch nicht brauchte und so erfuhr er nichts. Gar nichts.  
Nicht einmal, warum er letztes Jahr an einem Turnier hatte teilnehmen müssen, wo er nicht hatte teilnehmen wollen. Er hatte das mehrfach klar gemacht. Dumbledore. McGonagall, seiner Hauslehrerin in Hogwarts. Den Schulleitern der zwei anderen teilnehmenden Schulen. Allen Mitschülern. Selbst dem jetzt sehr toten Bartemius Crouch, einem Mitarbeiter des Londoner Zaubereiministeriums. Doch keiner hatte sich darum geschert. Niemand hatte ihm zugehört. Niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Nicht, wenn er heulend durch die Gänge geflüchtet war, aus Angst vor dem Mobbing seiner Mitschüler. Nicht, wenn er von Schmerzen geplagt nach einer Prüfung im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Er war völlig allein gewesen, weil oft nicht mal seine beste Freundin zu ihm gedurft hatte.  
Nie erklärte ihm jemand Dinge, die mit ihm passierten. Nie konnte er sich dagegen wehren. Aber jeder um ihn herum erwartete, dass er tat, was getan werden musste.  
“Ich hasse mein Leben”, brummte er und sah weiter dem Vogel zu, der auf der Straße herum hüpfte. Was immer das Tier auf dem heißen Asphalt suchte, es wurde anscheinend fündig, denn es pickte ab und an nach unten.  
Für einen Moment glitt sein Blick rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Früher hatte er seine Schulsachen immer abgeben müssen, in den letzten Sommerferien hatte ein Sinneswandel bei den Dursleys statt gefunden und jetzt sahen seine Verwandten im Zwang zum Lernen eine gute Chance, ihn irgendwann los zu werden und eine gute Möglichkeit, ihn in seinem Zimmer ruhig zu halten. Und Harry war fast dankbar, hatte er so zumindest ein wenig zu tun. Seinen Schulnoten hatte es im letzten Jahr auch gut getan. Zumindest am Anfang und ab der ersten Prüfung, wo die meisten Schüler kapiert hatten, dass die Prüfungen in einem Trimagischen Turnier lebensgefährlich waren und dass er vielleicht wirklich nicht teilnehmen wollte. In diesen Zeiten hatte er Zeit zum Lernen gehabt. Hätte man sich mehr darum gekümmert, ihn aus dem Turnier raus zu halten, hätte er ein richtig gutes Zeugnis haben können. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, in diesen Ferien richtig was für die Schule zu machen.  
Wobei er das Lernen im Moment schleifen ließ, weil es ihm dafür zu heiß war. Auf seinen Büchern vom letzten Jahr lagen dafür angefangene Briefe. Briefe an seine Freunde. Freunde… Ein bitterer Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, die grünen Augen funkelten sauer. Der Brief an Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin, nahm langsam Gestalt an. Er wollte ihr gern schreiben, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Er war richtig motiviert ihr zu schreiben. Es mangelte nur an Dingen, die er aufs Papier bringen konnte.  
Er war aus dem Zug gestiegen und hatte im Auto auf dem Weg nach Little Whinging angefangen, sich mit seinem Onkel zu streiten. Eine knappe Woche war es gut gegangen, dann nach und nach ein wenig ausgeartet. Und dafür hatte er jetzt Stubenarrest. Mehr war eigentlich nicht passiert, aber das war so kurz für einen Brief. Und über seine Verwandten jammern wollte er nicht schon wieder.  
Früher war das wichtig gewesen und hatte ihm gut getan, aber sie kannte Vernon und Petunia Dursley durch seine Erzählungen und er kannte ihre Meinung. Es war sinnlos, darüber wieder Worte zu verlieren, die sie eh schon unzählige Male ausgetauscht hatten. Und er wollte seinen Verwandten auch nicht so viel Platz in seinem Leben einräumen, in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Es reichte schon, wenn Voldemort dort ständig herumgeisterte.  
Der zweite Brief, den er angefangen hatte, beziehungsweise anfangen wollte, sollte für Ron sein. Ron Weasley, sein bester Freund seit dem ersten Jahr. Bis zum vergangenen Jahr. Inzwischen war Ron…  
Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und blickte wieder runter zum Vogel, der mittlerweile auf dem Fußweg gegenüber vom Dursley-Haus angelangt war, darüber hinweg hüpfte und anfing, im Gras zu picken. War sicher sinnvoller als mitten auf der Straße.  
Sein Blick glitt wieder rüber zum leeren Blatt, wo nicht mal eine Anrede stand, weil er selbst die nicht hin bekam.  
Ron war, auch wenn das jetzt furchtbar theatralisch klang, die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens. Sie hatten einiges zusammen durchgemacht in den letzten Jahren und Harry hatte ihm vertraut, auch mangels weiterer Menschen in seinem Leben, die er Freunde nennen konnte.  
Bis er im letzten Jahr vom legendären Feuerkelch für das Trimagische Turnier als Teilnehmer ausgewählt worden war. Gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen!  
Doch das hatte seinen besten Freund nicht interessiert. Er war neidisch gewesen, hatte wochenlang wissen wollen, wie Harry es angestellt hatte, den Kelch und auch die Alterslinie, die Schüler unter 17 von dem Kelch fern halten sollte, zu überlisten. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, Harry zu glauben, dass er nicht teilnehmen wollte oder zu kapieren, dass er auch nicht die Fähigkeiten hatte, die Alterslinie von Dumbledore und den Kelch zu überlisten. Die Alterslinie eines der mächtigsten Magier der Welt und die uralte Magie eines verzauberten Kelches.  
Aus dem Neid war in den folgenden Wochen Hass geworden. Schweigender, bohrender Hass und Harry hatte zu seinem großen Entsetzen mitbekommen müssen, dass Ron sogar andere Schüler gegen ihn aufgehetzt hatte. Es war ein Spießrutenlauf für ihn gewesen, bis zum ersten Wettkampf. Der hatte den meisten Schülern die Augen geöffnet. Und einige von ihnen hatten sich sogar bei ihm entschuldigt. Was ihn eher noch wütender gemacht hatte. Damals. Heute sah er es ein wenig anders. Sie hatten es wenigstens kapiert. Nach der Prüfung.  
Die erste Aufgabe war so simpel wie lebensgefährlich gewesen: Ein goldenes Ei von einem lebendigen Drachen stehlen. Er hatte es geschafft und wie die anderen drei Teilnehmer überlebt. Die größte Leistung in der Prüfung. Der eigentliche Erfolg für Teilnehmer des Turniers.  
Danach war Ron zwar ins Grübeln gekommen, aber erst nach der zweiten Prüfung, einem einstündigen Tauchgang in einem eiskalten See im Februar, hatte er sich dazu herab gelassen, sich bei Harry für die Anfeindungen zu entschuldigen. Und der war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er die lahme Entschuldigung fast akzeptiert hatte. Fast. Denn Ron hatte noch nachsetzen müssen: ‘Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du wirklich nicht teilnehmen wolltest. Aber so schwer ist es ja nicht, immerhin liegst du vorn.’  
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das leere Blatt Papier und eigentlich war es genau das, was er Ron noch zu sagen hatte. Nichts. Er hatte versucht, ihm zu verzeihen. Er hatte versucht, Hermines Sicht auf den rothaarigen Jungen zu fühlen. Dieser ständige Kampf des jüngsten Bruders einer Großfamilie um Anerkennung. Dieser Wunsch, sich zu beweisen. Aber es war ihm einfach nicht gelungen. Auch weil er fand, dass er lange genug Verständnis für andere Menschen gehabt hatte, während man für ihn offenbar keins hatte.  
Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Ron zu vergeben. Zu tief hatten Wut und Enttäuschung gesessen und so hatte er Hermine gestanden, dass die Freundschaft für ihn beendet war. Ron hätte die Chance gehabt, sich echte Anerkennung zu erarbeiten. Wenn er in den Monaten für ihn da gewesen wäre, wo alle anderen ihn gemieden hatten. Das war Harrys Verständnis von Freundschaft. Aber genau da hatte Ron ihn fallen lassen und sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Ein Gesicht, was ihn anekelte. Und solche Freunde brauchte er nicht. Dafür hatte er genug Feinde. Sie hatten im restlichen Schuljahr nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen.  
Überhaupt hatte er sich zurück gezogen von den anderen Schülern. Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, war ganz nett zu ihm gewesen, aber da war viel Bewunderung vor dem ‘Jungen, der überlebt hat’. Zu viel für seinen Geschmack. Fred und George Weasley, die Zwillinge, zwei Jahre älter als Ron und Harry, waren auch okay, aber sie waren halt älter und hatten ihre Freunde und ihre Leben. Neville Longbottom war jemand, mit dem Harry manchmal gesprochen hatte, der sogar unsicher versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen. Aber der Junge war so schüchtern und hauptsächlich an seinen Pflanzen interessiert. Luna Lovegood, die etwas durchgeknallte Ravenclaw mit dem Hang zu Verschwörungstheorien, mochte er auch. Sie hatte neben Hermine auf seiner Seite gestanden, von Anfang an. Sie hatte ihn unterstützt, nicht weil sie ihn mehr mochte als Cedric Diggory, den eigentlichen Hogwartsteilnehmer, sondern weil sie immer auf der Seite der Schwächeren stand. Das war cool. Ansonsten…  
Harry hatte im letzten Jahr gemerkt, dass er einsam war. Verdammt einsam. Er hatte einen einzigen Freund, eine Freundin, der er vertraute. Hermine Granger. Und sie war mit ihren Gefühlen für Viktor Krum beschäftigt gewesen, dem Turnierteilnehmer aus Durmstrang, einer bulgarischen Zaubererschule. Es war kein schönes Jahr für ihn gewesen, ein unendlich einsames und trotzdem sehnte er sich nach seiner Schule.  
Er seufzte. So einsam, wie er in der Schule oft war, so einsam war er auch in seinem Privatleben. Hier war er es allerdings immer. Seine Eltern waren tot, seine Tante und sein Onkel wollten ihn los werden. Die Schwester seines Onkels fand ihn widerwärtig und nannte ihn einen Schmarotzer und Dudley mochte ihn nur, wenn er ihn mit Worten oder Schlägen fertig machen konnte. Wobei er sich zurück hielt, seit er wusste, dass Harry ein Zauberer war… das war es. Er hatte niemanden.  
Das zeigte auch der letzte Brief, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Dort stand nämlich auch nicht viel mehr als in dem leeren an Ron, aber immerhin die Anrede. ‘Hey, Sirius,’  
Und auch hier war er ins Grübeln gekommen. Was sollte er dem Mann schreiben, der immer noch auf der Flucht war, untergetaucht wer weiß wo? Sirius war sein Pate, der beste Freund seines Dads. Er hätte ihn gern zu sich geholt, aber das ging ja nicht, weil er offiziell immer noch ein Mörder war, der vor der Justiz flüchtete.  
Und außerdem störte es Harry extrem, dass Sirius ihn ständig mit seinem Vater verglichen hatte, die paar Male, wo sie sich bisher gesehen hatten. Dass er aussah wie James, mutig war wie James, so gut fliegen konnte wie James und so weiter. Harry war sich manchmal nicht ganz sicher, ob es Sirius schon mitbekommen hatte, dass er nicht James Potter in Kleinformat war, sondern Harry Potter. Eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit, die Sirius nie kennen gelernt hatte. Und die er offenbar auch gar nicht kennen lernen wollte. Er hatte ihm nach den bestanden Prüfungen gratuliert, in begeisterten Briefen. Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert, dass er Angst hatte, fertig war, verletzt. Dass er noch ein Kind war und man ihn völlig überforderte. Für ihn zählten nur die Erfolge.  
In eineinhalb Wochen hatte er Geburtstag. Und er hatte nur einen Wunsch. Einen neuen Menschen in seinem Leben, der sich für ihn interessierte. Einen echten Freund, dem er all die Dinge noch mal erzählen konnte, die Hermine schon wusste. Ein Mensch in seinem Leben, der ihn als Menschen sah, nicht als den Jungen, der überlebt hatte.  
Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite der Vogel plötzlich in die Lüfte stieg. Hektisch flatterte das Tier auf einen Baum. War dort unten eine Katze oder was hatte ihn wohl so erschreckt? Spannung. Action. Abenteuer im Garten gegenüber.  
Harry öffnete sein Fenster, lehnte sich nach draußen und jetzt konnte er es auch sehen. Langsam kam tatsächlich ein wenig Abwechslung in sein langweiliges Ferienleben und in den Ligusterweg. Denn gegenüber fuhr ein Auto in die Einfahrt. Und das war schon etwas Besonderes, denn dort drüben wohnte niemand, seit die Millers vor zwei Jahren ausgezogen waren. Offenbar änderte sich das gerade und Harry fand neue Nachbarn doch eine ziemlich tolle Abwechslung. Deshalb schraubte er seinen inneren Zynismus runter und ersetzte ihn durch echte Neugier.  
Der dunkelblaue Wagen Marke VW Kombi hielt an und der Fahrer stellte den Motor ab. Drei Türen gingen auf und aus ihnen stiegen drei Menschen. Ein Mann auf der Fahrerseite, der jetzt seine Sonnenbrille abnahm und in die Hemdtasche steckte, eine Frau auf der Beifahrerseite und ein Junge hinten vom Rücksitz. Alle drei sahen sich um. Naja, zwei. Der Junge blickte eher erschöpfte die Straße hoch und runter, schien aber nicht viel wahr zu nehmen. Er sah nicht glücklich aus. Vielleicht ahnte er, dass Little Whinging zwar in der Nähe von London war, aber doch Welten davon entfernt, interessant zu sein.  
Harry sah dem Mann zu, wie er die Frau über das Dach des Wagens hinweg anlächelte, seine Tür schloss und zum Kofferraum ging, wo er anfing, Koffer auszuladen. Er war groß, sportlich, kräftig, hatte braune Haare und wirkte ein wenig überheblich. Aber nicht unsympathisch wie er es von seinem verhassten Mitschüler Draco Malfoy und dessen Vater kannte.  
Die Frau war blond, eher schmal neben dem Mann und sie wirkte ein wenig erschöpft. Sie streckte sich und das zeigte Harry, dass die drei Neuankömmlinge wohl eine längere Fahrt hinter sich hatten. Sie ging zu dem Jungen, hockte sich vor ihn und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Ein liebevolles Lächeln, einen Kuss auf die Wange später, stand sie wieder auf und gesellte sich zu ihrem Mann oder Freund und half ihm. Schmal oder nicht, anpacken konnte sie auf jeden Fall.  
Der Junge nahm einen Rucksack entgegen und schulterte ihn. Seine Eltern deuteten auf die Tür und gaben ihm den Schlüssel. Er lief hin und schloss auf. Dann sah er sich wieder um. Harry sah ein eher blasses Gesicht, umrahmt von kurzen, braunen Haaren und er beneidete den Jungen ein wenig.  
Seine Eltern liebten ihn offensichtlich, er hatte einen Haustürschlüssel für das neue Zuhause in der Hand. Dinge, die Harry nicht kannte. Ein Zuhause. Er lebte seit seinem zweiten Lebensjahr in diesem Haus und hatte nie einen Schlüssel gehabt. Oder Liebe erfahren. Ihn hatte nie jemand so liebevoll behandelt.  
Der unbekannte Junge sah jetzt zu ihm hoch und lächelte etwas unsicher. Er schien eher schüchtern, war auch ein wenig jünger als Harry. Vielleicht so 12 oder 13 Jahre alt. Da er ihn nicht ängstigen wollte, zwang er sich zurück zu lächeln und winkte kurz. Die Geste wurde erwidert.  
Die zwei Erwachsenen, die das gesehen hatten, sahen ihn jetzt auch an und grüßten. Harry nickte zurück. Sie schienen nett zu sein, lässig und nicht so steif wie die meisten seiner Nachbarn. Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass er mit diesen Leuten klar kommen würde. Vielleicht war es auch nur sein Wunsch, aber solange das Gegenteil noch nicht bewiesen war, konnte er doch mit dieser Hoffnung leben. Es verbot ihm ja keiner. 

Am Morgen, als Petunia ihn zum Frühstück rief, lief er müde runter. Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, den Einzug der neuen Nachbarn zu beobachten. Nach dem Auto war nämlich noch ein Möbelwagen gekommen. Nicht groß, aber ein paar Dinge waren doch ausgeladen worden. Nicht genug für ein ganzes Haus. Vielleicht hatten sie ja die alten Möbel der Millers übernommen. Oder sie waren jetzt pleite nach dem Kauf des Hauses und mussten erst mal sparen. Oder sie brauchten nicht viel zum Leben. Jedenfalls war es spannend gewesen. Spannender als über die Briefe nachzudenken oder über sein Leben. Spannender als seine Schulbücher vom letzten Jahr.  
Als die drei Neuankömmlinge mit dem Einzug fertig gewesen waren, hatte er den Rest des Abends auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches gesessen und ihnen durch die erleuchteten Fenster beim Leben zugesehen. Und was er gesehen hatte, war eine Familie, die lachte und sehr liebevoll miteinander umging.  
“Ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesen Leuten halten soll”, meckerte Petunia. “Das ist doch keine Familie, sowas…”  
Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und aß schweigend. Und er mochte die neuen Nachbarn noch mehr. Es war klar, dass Petunia sich über sie aufregte, denn in Little Whinging passierte eigentlich nichts Neues und so hatte sie nur wenig zu lästern. Und wenn Petunia Dursley an den Leuten, die sie sicher noch nicht einmal kannte, etwas auszusetzen hatte, war es sonnenklar für Harry, dass er die Menschen dort drüben leiden konnte.  
Vernon brummte. “Amerikaner halt. Bei denen ist doch alles anders.”  
Amerikaner? Die neuen Nachbarn kamen aus Amerika? Wie genial war das denn? Und es erklärte, warum sie so erschöpft ausgesehen hatten. Amerika war doch ziemlich weit weg.  
“Die sind ja nicht mal verheiratet”, echauffierte sich Petunia weiter. “Und dieser Junge… der kriegt kaum die Zähne auseinander.”  
Harry fragte sich, wie sie das beurteilen konnte. Sie hatte definitiv gestern während des Einzugs der neuen Nachbarn nicht das Haus verlassen. Er hätte es gesehen. Sie hatte nicht ein Wort mit der Familie gesprochen, schon gar nicht mit dem Jungen, der nicht oft draußen gewesen war.  
“Der kann halt kein vernünftiges Englisch”, lachte Dudley. “Voll die Schlaftablette.”  
Dudley, der von seinen Freunden begleitet, am frühen Abend heim gekommen war, hatte ein paar Worte mit dem Jungen von gegenüber gewechselt und Harry war erleichtert, dass die zwei wohl keine Freunde werden würden.  
Er lachte lautlos. Ein unverheiratetes Paar aus Amerika mit einem Kind, was eher ruhig war und kein Rabauke. Und das im Haus gegenüber. Natürlich war das ein Grund, sich total aufzuregen. Zumindest wenn man Petunia Dursley hieß.  
“Du kannst wieder raus”, brummte Vernon, der wohl keine Lust mehr hatte, über die neuen Bewohner des Ortes zu reden und Harry stellte nach einer Minute überrascht fest, dass er angesprochen worden war. “Guck nicht wie ein Auto. Du kannst wieder raus, wenn du willst. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt.”  
Die Klappe zu halten und seine Meinung besser runter zu schlucken, auch wenn man ihn verhöhnte, verspottete und beleidigte? Die Lektion hatte er schon als Kleinkind gelernt, nur hatte er jetzt eben keine Lust mehr dazu. Da er aber nicht noch länger in seinem brütendheißen Zimmer sitzen wollte, nickte er, anstatt einen blöden Spruch abzulassen und sich noch mehr Stubenarrest einzufangen. Langweilige Ferien hin oder her, aber er wollte ein wenig davon haben. Und Little Whinging war vielleicht öde, aber sein Zimmer war eng und klein und heiß und viel schlimmer.  
“Ja, Onkel Vernon”, antwortete er mit erzwungener Ruhe und aß den Rest seiner Mahlzeit.  
“Aber lass ja deine Bücher hier drinnen.”  
Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein genervtes Seufzen. “Ja, Tante Petunia.”  
Nach dem Frühstück und nachdem er den Abwasch gemacht hatte, durfte er gehen. Und sein erster Weg führte ihn über die Straße zu den neuen Nachbarn. Er war jetzt zwar niemand, der so einen guten, nachbarschaftlichen Kontakt pflegte, aber wenn die Dursleys die Leute nicht mochten, wollte er sie gern mal kennen lernen.  
Leider war das Auto weg. Sie waren wohl schon unterwegs. Jetlag vielleicht. In Amerika war es ja eine andere Uhrzeit. Er grübelte. War es da nicht noch früher als in England? Dann müssten die doch erst recht müde sein, immerhin war es gerade mal 9 Uhr morgens britischer Zeit.  
Die Tür ging auf und der Junge kam heraus. Er sah Harry am Zaun stehen und schien unsicher, ob er lieber wieder rein gehen sollte oder dem neuen Nachbarskind mal ‘hallo‘ sagen könnte. Immerhin hatte er schon Dudley kennen gelernt. Kein guter Einstand hier.  
“Hallo”, rief er deshalb. “Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich wohne gegenüber… Okay, das weißt du. Immerhin stand ich gestern am Fenster.” Was redete er hier für einen Unsinn?  
Doch offenbar war der Unsinn gut gewesen, um das Eis zu brechen. Auf das blasse Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Lächeln und er kam jetzt auf ihn zu. Er sah müde aus, irgendwie traurig. Braune Augen blickten ihn an. “Ich bin Nick Burkhardt”, sagte er leise. “Bist du der Bruder von diesem…”  
“Nein! Niemals! Auf keinen Fall!!! Ich bin nur durch unglückliche Umstände mit Dudley verwandt. Er ist mein Cousin. Ich lebe bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel.” Er deutete über seine Schulter.  
“Ich auch”, sagte der Amerikaner und sah ihn jetzt erstaunt an. “Also bei meiner Tante. Und ihrem Freund.”  
Harry verstand und irgendwie war es cool. Sie hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit. “Wo sind deine Eltern?”  
“Tot”, murmelte der Junge und schlug die Augen nieder.  
Okay, das war jetzt nicht so cool. Aber eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit. “Meine auch”, sagte Harry. “Tut mir leid.” Nick wirkte sehr traurig, also war es wohl noch nicht so lange her wie bei ihm. “Was ist passiert?”  
“Ein Autounfall. Im März im letzten Jahr. Seitdem lebe ich bei Tante Marie. Sie ist Moms Schwester.”  
Er lebte bei der Schwester seiner Mutter? Das wurden jetzt gruselig viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber genau diese Gemeinsamkeiten führten bei Harry dazu, dass er den Jungen mochte. Zumindest wusste er, wie der sich fühlte. “Tut mir echt leid, Nick.” Der nickte leicht. “Sie scheint nett zu sein. Deine Tante.”  
“Klar. Sie ist voll in Ordnung, aber… sie ist nicht Mom.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stupste mit dem Fuß gegen irgendetwas auf dem Boden.  
Harry lehnte sich auf den Zaun. “Sei froh, dass du sie hast. Meine Tante ist auch die Schwester meiner Mutter und sie kann mich nicht ausstehen. Sie hassen mich.” Er seufzte. Endlich mal jemand Neues, dem er sein Leid mit seinen Verwandten klagen konnte. Er dachte an seinen Geburtstagswunsch von gestern. War der echt in Erfüllung gegangen?  
Nick sah ihn jetzt wieder an. “Seit wann lebst du bei ihnen?”, fragte er unsicher.  
“Seit ich eineinhalb Jahre alt bin. Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht.”  
“Oh man. Das ist ja auch heftig”, murmelte er. “Wie alt bist du?”  
“Ich werde nächste Woche 15, am 31. Juli.”  
“Ich habe am 18. Juni Geburtstag gehabt. Ich bin 13 geworden.” Wieder wirkte er unsicher. Ob er wohl dachte, dass Harry sich für zu alt hielt, um sich mit ihm anzufreunden? Er fand das nämlich gar nicht. Nick schien nett zu sein.  
Das Auto von Nicks Tante rollte die Straße entlang und hielt in der Einfahrt. Die Frau und ihr Freund stiegen aus, bepackt mit Einkaufstüten und lächelten dem Nachbarsjungen freundlich zu.  
“Hallo, junger Mann”, sagte die blonde Frau.  
“Hallo, Miss”, sagte Harry höflich. “Kann ich helfen?”  
Ein leises Lachen war die Folge. Es kam von dem Mann. Jetzt, aus der Nähe, sah Harry, dass seine braunen Haare von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. “Siehst du, es gibt hier doch erzogene Kinder.”  
Harry und Nick fassten mit an und trugen die Tüten nach drinnen. “Er ist ja auch nicht der Bruder von dem Dudley, sondern der Cousin”, sagte Nick und er klang ziemlich begeistert.  
“Mein Name ist Harry Potter”, sagte er und bemerkte, dass die zwei Erwachsenen sich kurz ansahen. Innerlich seufzte er. Toll, man kannte ihn sogar in Amerika. Er stutzte, denn eigentlich kannten nur Magier seine Geschichte. “Ich lebe bei meinen Verwandten, gegenüber.”  
“Freut uns sehr, Harry”, sagte die Frau, jetzt wieder mit einem absolut entwaffnenden, warmen Lächeln. “Ich bin Marie Kessler, die Tante von Nick. Und das ist Farley Kolt, mein Freund.”  
Harry nickte leicht und grinste. “Ja, der Nicht-Ehemann. Tante Petunia war sehr empört.”  
Die zwei lachten, Nick sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. “Sie hat bei dir ja alles richtig gemacht, aber ihr Sohn hat nicht viel Erziehung bekommen.” Farley Kolt machte Kaffee und fing an, den Tisch zu decken.  
Harry schüttelte hastig mit dem Kopf. “Umgekehrt. Dudley hat alle Erziehung bekommen und ich werde ignoriert. Im besten Fall.”  
Wieder sahen die zwei sich an. Marie sah jetzt ein wenig traurig aus. “Bedauerlich. Wobei, diese Erziehung von deinen Verwandten scheint dann doch etwas zu sein, worauf ein Kind verzichten kann.”  
“Oh ja”, murmelte er. Die Familie wollte offenbar erst einmal frühstücken und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ein wenig deplatziert. “Ich will nicht weiter stören. Ich gehe dann mal wieder.”  
“Du störst nicht”, sagte Nick hastig und sah seine Tante bittend an.  
Sie lächelte und streichelte ihrem Neffen über den Kopf. “Du störst wirklich nicht, Harry. Du kannst jederzeit gern zu uns kommen. Nick ist ein wenig jünger als du, aber wenn dir das nichts ausmacht, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr Freunde werden könntet.”  
Er sah Nicks hoffnungsvolles Lächeln und die leicht roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen und presste die Lippen zusammen. “Ich bin das Jahr über in einem Internat”, sagte er bedauernd. “Nur die Sommerferien über bin ich hier und manchmal im Winter. Wobei… eher selten, zum Glück.”  
“Schade”, murmelte Nick und es klang enttäuscht. “Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?”  
“Sie heißt Hogwarts”, sagte er und merkte, dass er ihn jetzt anstrahlte.  
“Da arbeitet Tante Marie, ab dem 1. September. Und ich soll da eventuell auch hin, wenn es geht.”  
Jetzt war Harry vollkommen verblüfft. Die drei waren also wirklich Magier? Die Frau würde in Hogwarts arbeiten? Als was? Hoffentlich nicht als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Denn er mochte sie und das Fach war verflucht.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, bat ihn Marie Kessler kurz um ein Vieraugengespräch, wie sie es nannte. Harry ging mit ihr nach draußen, während Nick von Farley Kolt genötigt wurde, etwas zu essen, mit der Begründung, dass er ja Kraft bräuchte, um den Tag mit einem älteren Jungen verbringen zu können und nicht mittendrin schlapp zu machen.  
“Sie sind Magier? Aber Sie unterrichten nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, oder?”, fragte Harry erstaunt und war im nächsten Moment erschrocken, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
“Nein, wir sind Muggel, wie ihr es nennt. Aber ich weiß von der magischen Welt. Und Farley auch. Wir kennen dich.” Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Deine Geschichte und deine Beziehungen zu einem gewissen Herrn, dessen Namen man hier wohl nicht ausspricht.”  
“Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort”, brummte Harry. “Der Typ hat zwar schon mehrfach versucht, mich zu killen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt, dass ich seinen Namen ausspreche.” Er grübelte. “Vielleicht ja doch”, murmelte er fast unhörbar.  
Die blaugrauen Augen der Frau blitzten leicht. “Du hast Mumm, Harry. Bitte, sag Nick noch nichts von deiner Welt. Ich werde es ihm mitteilen müssen, wenn er wirklich in Hogwarts bei mir bleiben kann. Sonst… ist es unnötig, ihn damit zu konfrontieren und ihn zu verwirren.”  
Harry nickte. “Als was arbeiten Sie da?”  
“Bibliothekarin.”  
Gut, dafür brauchte man keine Zauberkräfte. Aber seit wann arbeiteten Muggel in Hogwarts? Wobei, Filch war auch kein Magier. “Sind Sie eine Squib?”  
“Nein, keinerlei Magier in der Familie. Zumindest keine, von denen ich wüsste.”  
“Aber wieso haben Sie dann einen Job in Hogwarts angenommen? Oder überhaupt bekommen?” Er witterte mal wieder eine Verschwörung. “Und wieso wohnen Sie hier? Hat Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun?” Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Sie lachte leise. “Bei dem, was du schon durchgemacht hast, wundern mich die Fragen gar nicht. Das Haus stand leer und wir wollten in der Nähe von London bleiben, außerdem war es sehr günstig. Der Makler meinte, es sei ein wenig schwer zu vermitteln.”  
Harry hatte den dummen Verdacht, dass Dudley nicht unschuldig daran war. Senkte sein Cousin echt die Grundstückspreise der Umgebung?  
“Farley ist Privatdetektiv und in London gibt es bestimmt irgendetwas, was er suchen kann. Und ich bin tatsächlich auf Dumbledores Bitte hin in Hogwarts. Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass Nick dort unterrichtet wird. Die Verhandlungen laufen noch. Ich habe noch kein Okay und das passt mir nicht.”  
“Aber… er ist kein Magier und die normalen Muggelfächer kommen bei uns extrem kurz.” Es gab sie nicht, das war die Wahrheit, aber das klang so böse.  
“Es gibt dort viele gute Lehrer, die ihm trotzdem genug beibringen können. Dumbledore hat seine Gründe, mich an die Schule zu holen und diese Gründe sind nicht meine hervorragenden Fähigkeiten im Katalogisieren von Büchern. Aber meine Bedingung war, dass Nick eine umfassende Schulausbildung erhält und dass er bei mir bleibt. Er hat genug Bezugspersonen verloren.”  
Harry nickte verstehend. Die Frau war geheimnisvoll, aber ziemlich sympathisch. Sie wollte die Gründe nicht nennen, okay, verstand er. Musste er erst einmal mit leben. Dass er sie in Hogwarts öfter sehen würde, gefiel ihm. So viele Menschen, die er wirklich mochte, gab es in seinem Leben nicht. “Ich sage Nick nichts. Wenn Sie es ihm sagen und er es nicht glaubt, können Sie mich ja rufen. Ich bringe ein paar der Bücher mit. Was vorzaubern darf ich ihm nicht. In den Ferien dürfen wir nicht zaubern, sonst kann das sogar einen Rausschmiss von Hogwarts zur Folge haben.”  
“Ja, die Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt sind mir bekannt. Dumbledore hat mir ein sehr dickes Buch zu dem Thema zukommen lassen. Darin lag ein Zettel mit den zehn wichtigsten Punkten.”  
“Haben Sie es trotzdem gelesen?”  
“Natürlich. Wieso sollte ich dem Mann vertrauen, dass er mir die wirklich wichtigen Dinge mitteilt?” Sie deutete nach drinnen. “Komm, Harry, frühstücke mit uns. Du siehst aus, als könntest du noch etwas vertragen.”  
“Ich habe gerade gegessen.”  
“Wenn die dich versorgen, wie sie dich erziehen, hast du noch Hunger. Jede Menge Hunger.” Sie sah ihn ein wenig missbilligend an, legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und nahm ihn wieder mit rein. 

Gegessen hatte er nichts mehr, auch wenn Marie, Farley und Nick ihn versucht hatten dazu zu überreden, aber er hatte sich zwei Tassen Kakao genehmigt. Süße Sachen waren toll. Und Schokolade bekam er hier nie.  
Da er nicht wusste, was er mit seiner Freizeit machen sollte und weil er sich in dem Haus sehr wohl fühlte, ließ er sich von Nick dessen Zimmer zeigen und half ihm ein wenig beim Auspacken.  
Nick fand ihn wohl ziemlich cool und fing an, ihn so bewundernd anzublicken, wie es einige Magier taten. Nur bewunderte der Amerikaner ihn nicht, weil er einen Todesfluch überlebt hatte, sondern einfach, weil er halt älter und größer war. Das ging in Ordnung.  
“Dein Zimmer ist toll. Ich habe das kleinste bekommen, was deine Tante als Abstellkammer benutzt. Aber für die Ferien reicht es.”  
“Deine Verwandten sind doof”, brummte Nick. “Dieser Dudley ist… unheimlich.”  
“Geh ihm auf jeden Fall aus dem Weg.”  
“Geht er auch nach Hogwarts?”  
“Gott sei Dank nicht. Dudley ist auf einer Privatschule in einem Vorort von London. Ich muss ihn im besten Fall nur zwei Monate im Jahr ertragen.”  
Nick lachte leise. “Ist er jeden Tag Zuhause? Also nach der Schule?”  
“Nur an den Wochenenden. Die Woche über schläft er in der Schule. Das ist auch ein Internat wie Hogwarts. Nur Hogwarts ist besser.”  
“Wo ist die Schule? Tante Marie erzählt kaum was darüber.”  
“In Schottland. Ziemlich weit im Norden und ziemlich einsam.”  
“Ist es da schön?”  
Harry wollte ja sagen, dann nein, doch es traf beides nicht wirklich zu. Eigentlich war die Frage ziemlich simpel, aber so schwer zu beantworten.  
Nick sah ihn fragend an, während er ein paar Bücher aus einem Karton nahm und auf dem Boden stapelte. Noch gab es in seinem Zimmer nur einen alten Schreibtisch und ein Bett, sowie einen wackligen Kleiderschrank. Und wenn Nick wirklich in einem Monat mit nach Hogwarts fahren würde, dann brauchte er auch nicht mehr.  
“Harry?”, fragte er unsicher.  
“Ich überlege noch.” Wieder ein leises Lachen. Der Junge sah sehr nett aus, wenn er lachte und so traurig, wenn er es nicht tat. “Es ist schwer zu sagen. Es gibt dort Lehrer, die okay sind und welche, die nicht okay sind. Es gibt Schüler, wo das genauso ist. Ich bin schon gern da, weil ich nicht gern hier bin”, sagte er. “Aber manchmal auch nicht.”  
Jetzt lachte Nick lauter. “Schon klar. Eine Schule eben.” Er deutete auf seine Bücher. “Liest du auch gern?”  
Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Nicht wirklich. Meine beste Freundin Hermine ist ein absoluter Bücherwurm. Sie liest dauernd und am Schlimmsten ist es, dass sie irgendwie alles behält, was sie einmal gelesen hat. Deine Tante wird sie auf jeden Fall sehr gut kennen lernen.”  
Nick strahlte jetzt. Er strahlte wirklich. Seine braunen, sonst so schwermütigen Augen blitzten. “Das heißt, du findest mich nicht doof, weil ich gern lese?”, hakte er unsicher nach.  
“Nein. Warum sollte ich?”  
“Du bist so cool”, murmelte der Junge begeistert und wurde im nächsten Moment knallrot. 

Am Abend saß Harry immer noch leise vor sich hin lachend an seinem Tisch und schrieb Hermine endlich. Er erzählte grob von den neuen Nachbarn, verlor dabei kein Wort über den zukünftigen Beruf von Nicks Tante und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, drei Mal anzumerken, dass er es richtig toll fand, dass Nick ihn so bewunderte.  
Nick war gerade mal zwei Jahre jünger als er, aber er benahm sich noch etwas kindlicher. Vielleicht hatte er was nachzuholen. Der Tod seiner Eltern hatte ihn ziemlich angekratzt, das merkte Harry. Er hatte sich ein Foto von Reed und Kelly Burkhardt angesehen und sie als optisch nett befunden, was Nick wieder sehr zum Strahlen gebracht hatte.  
Er erzählte Hermine von Marie, die ihm angeboten hatte, jederzeit rüber zu kommen und von Farley, dem großen, kräftigen Mann, der ihm leise zugeflüstert hatte, dass er auch rüber kommen sollte, wenn er Probleme mit seinem Cousin hatte.  
Farley war ein wenig merkwürdig. Sehr ruhig, aber er ging mit seiner Freundin und ihrem Neffen sehr fürsorglich um. Seine grauen Augen waren voller Wärme und er hatte wie auch immer binnen eines Tages heraus gefunden, was Vernon arbeitete, dass Petunia neugierig und bösartig war und dass Vernons Auto zwei Monate über dem TÜV war. Harry hatte hier ziemlich gelacht, weil ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen war und weil es für den überkorrekten Vernon Dursley auch eher untypisch war, so einen wichtigen Termin zu versäumen.  
Am Ende des Briefes schrieb er noch einmal, dass er sich jetzt doch auf die Ferien freute und dass Nick trotz seines jungen Alters richtig okay war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick und Harry verbringen ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tag in Little Whinging. Und wie man hier sieht, ist diese öde Kleinstadt zusammen mit einem vielleicht irgendwann mal - Freund zu ertragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist aus Nicks Sicht geschrieben und zeigt ein wenig seiner Vergangenheit. Vielleicht erklärt genau die auch, warum er Harry so schnell vertraut.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

Kapitel 2 - Der Junge von gegenüber

Nick stand gähnend auf und lief durch das Haus und zum Fenster. Wie gestern schon, seinem ersten Tag in seinem neuen Zuhause auf Zeit, wenn das mit der Schule klappte. Er schaute zum Fenster raus und sah im Haus gegenüber Harry, der gerade sein Fenster schloss. Der ältere Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn bemerkte ihn, winkte kurz, lächelte und verschwand.   
Jetzt war er wach. Eilig lief er ins Bad, machte sich für den Tag zurecht und zog sich an. Little Whinging, Surrey, England. Er hatte hier nicht her gewollt, aber seit er Harry am Fenster stehen sehen hatte, war es plötzlich okay. Und seit den ersten Sätzen, die er mit ihm gewechselt hatte, kam es ihm vor wie Schicksal.   
Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war das letzte Jahr verdammt hart gewesen. Marie war für ihn da gewesen, hatte immer versucht, ihn zu trösten und zu halten. Sie hatte ihm Schutz und Wärme geschenkt, wenn er nächtelang geweint hatte, hatte ihm ein Zuhause geboten. Aber er war trotzdem ständig traurig gewesen. Und sie war es auch. Und so richtig hatte er sich von ihr auch nicht verstanden gefühlt, weil sie eben ihre Schwester verloren hatte. Und nicht beide Eltern. Das war seiner Meinung nach ein Unterschied.  
Lange hatte er gedacht, Marie sei wegen dem Tod seiner Mom so traurig, wie sie es gewesen war. Sie war ja die Schwester von Tante Marie gewesen und Nick konnte sich vorstellen, dass es schlimm war, wenn die einzige Schwester starb. Bis er irgendwann die Briefe gefunden hatte.   
Briefe eines Mannes. Ein Mann namens Farley. Liebesbriefe an seine Tante, Briefe mit immer derselben Bitte. Zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Er hatte immer wieder Verständnis geäußert über Maries Entscheidung, sich von ihm zu trennen und erst einmal nur für ihren kleinen Neffen da zu sein, aber gleichzeitig hatte er sie darauf hingewiesen, dass Nick vielleicht auch einen Mann im Haus brauchte und er fand, dass er der perfekte Mann dafür sei.   
Nick hatte den Unbekannten ziemlich schnell gemocht und er war ein wenig sauer auf seine Tante gewesen, dass sie diesen Farley weg geschickt hatte. Bis er eines Abends ein Telefongespräch belauscht hatte, was sie mit ihm geführt hatte.   
Sie hatte sehr geweint und gemeint, dass es einfach nicht ging und dass es zu gefährlich sei. Was sie meinte, hatte er nie verstanden. Diese Geheimnistuereien kannte er von früher, von seiner Mom und seinem Dad. Auch da war oft der Satz gefallen: ‘Das ist viel zu gefährlich.’  
Worum auch immer es Marie ging, es schien so überflüssig in Nicks Augen. Vor allem, als sie auch noch leise geflüstert hatte, dass sie den Mann am Telefon unendlich lieben würde und sich Tag und Nacht nach ihm sehnte, hatte er sich entschieden, dass sie einen Fehler machte und dass es an ihm lag, alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Er fühlte sich für das Unglück seiner Tante verantwortlich. Und diese Last wollte er nicht auch noch tragen.  
Nick verstand die Erwachsenen nicht und am allerwenigsten hatte er seine Tante in dem Moment verstanden. Er hatte doch nichts gegen einen Freund seiner Tante im Haus. Wieso sollte ihn das stören? Wieso hatte sie ihn weg geschickt? Er verstand es nicht, er akzeptierte es nicht.  
Und so hatte er heimlich mit Farley Kontakt aufgenommen. Über die Adresse auf den Liebesbriefen. Er hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er kein Problem mit einer Beziehung von ihm und seiner Tante hätte, dass er bestimmt auch ganz pflegeleicht sei und dass seine Tante das nicht ernst meinte, dass Farley nicht zurück kommen durfte.   
Er hatte auf eine Antwort gewartet, aber nie eine erhalten. Sieben Briefe hatte er geschrieben und dann, vor drei Monaten, hatte ein Unbekannter vor der Haustür gestanden, als er allein gewesen war.   
Es war Farley Kolt gewesen und er hatte die Briefe mitgebracht. Nick hatte ihn rein gelassen, obwohl seine Tante ihm eingeschärft hatte, nicht mit Fremden zu reden und sie schon gar nicht ins Haus zu lassen. Aber hier lag der Fall einfach anders. Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer gesessen und sich kurz bekannt gemacht.   
Farley hatte erzählt, dass er Privatdetektiv sei und Sachen suchte und dass er so irgendwann Marie gefunden hatte. Und dass er ursprünglich aus England stammte. Er hatte ihn ausgefragt über sein Leben mit seiner Tante und ob er wirklich damit klar kommen würde, wenn er und Marie zusammen sein würden.   
Als Marie dann nach Hause gekommen war, hatten die zwei Herren in ihrem Wohnzimmer sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Sie hatte sich zwar eine Weile geziert und irgendwas von ‘Problemen’ geredet, aber am Ende hatte sie schluchzend in Farleys Armen gelegen und für Nick war das der Moment gewesen, wo er nach so vielen Monaten der Stille und der Trauer endlich mal wieder gelächelt hatte.   
So hatte er wieder eine Familie bekommen und direkt den nächsten Schock, als seine Tante ihm eine Woche später erzählt hatte, dass sie nach England umziehen würden. England, diese kleine Insel in Europa. Er hatte noch gehofft, dass sie vielleicht nach London ziehen würden, aber nein, es war Little Whinging geworden.   
Nick hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um den Ort überhaupt auf der Karte zu finden und er war extrem unbegeistert gewesen, hierher zu müssen. Und noch weniger war er darüber erfreut, auf ein Internat zu müssen. Wieso hatten sie hier ein Haus gekauft, wenn er und seine Tante fast das ganze Jahr über nicht da waren?   
Und irgendwie fand er es auch doof, dass Marie und Farley dann wieder getrennt sein würden. Wobei die beiden gemeint hatten, dass das anders sei. Doch das alles war jetzt nicht mehr sein Problem. Sollten die Erwachsenen das untereinander regeln. Er war ein Kind und gleich würde Harry rüber kommen. Das war für ihn jetzt wichtig.  
Während er eilig sein Frühstück in sich hinein schaufelte, Cornflakes und Obst, dachte er an vorgestern. Der ewig lange Flug von New York nach London, die quälenden zwei Stunden in einem Autohaus, wo sich seine zwei Erziehungsberechtigten nicht über einen Wagen hatten einigen können. Und das Ganze dann garniert mit der Fahrt nach und durch Little Whinging. Allein Tante Maries Satz ‘Wir sind ja nur selten hier’, hatte ihn ruhig gehalten.   
Sie waren im ganzen Ort keinem einzigen anderen Auto begegnet, hatten keinen Menschen auf den erhitzten Straßen gesehen. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob es hier überhaupt Menschen gab, bis zu dem Moment, wo er Harry am Fenster hatte stehen sehen. Er war der erste gewesen.  
Und er hoffte immer noch, dass sie Freunde werden könnten. Wenn Harry das wollte. Er hätte gern einen Freund.   
In Rhinebeck hatte er einige zurück gelassen. Es war ihm nie schwer gefallen, Kontakt zu knüpfen, auch wenn er am Anfang immer eher ein wenig schüchtern war. Doch die meisten seiner amerikanischen Freunde hatte er zuletzt nicht mehr ertragen können.   
Entweder hatten sie ihn behandelt wie ein rohes Ei, was ihn megamäßig genervt hatte oder sie waren total unsensibel gewesen, um so zu tun, als würden sie ihn nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Wirklich recht hatte es ihm keiner gemacht, weil keiner von denen ihn verstand. Sein bis vor dem Tod seiner Eltern bester Freund Marcus war am Schlimmsten gewesen. Der hatte sich die letzten Monate ständig beschwert, dass seine Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen und dass sein Dad jetzt woanders wohnte und er ihn nur noch am Wochenende sah. Der Mann war in eine andere Straße gezogen, wohin Marcus jetzt ganze 15 Minuten mit dem Bus fahren musste.   
Nick hatte ihm irgendwann um die Ohren gehauen, was für ein Glück er doch hatte, weil sein Dad nur 10 Gehminuten von seinem Haus entfernt war, auf dem Friedhof. Danach hatten sie eigentlich kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Keiner verstand ihn, weil keiner wusste, wie es ihm ging.   
Bei Harry war es anders gewesen. Der Junge mit den strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, der Narbe auf der Stirn und der Brille, war ihm von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen und spätestens nach den ersten Sätzen hatte er gewusst, dass sie Freunde werden könnten.   
Sie hatten nicht viel gemeinsam, waren unterschiedlich alt, mochten unterschiedliche Dinge, das hatte sich gestern ein wenig gezeigt, aber Harry wusste, was es bedeutete, seine Eltern zu verlieren. Er behandelte ihn total normal und er war einfach nett. Mit ihm konnte er ganz einfach über dieses Thema reden, was er meist nicht mal bei seiner Tante über die Lippen bekam.   
Nick hatte anfangs gedacht, dass er zu jung sei, um für Harry interessant genug zu sein, aber der schien kein Problem mit seinem Alter zu haben.   
“Nick?”, fragte ihn Marie.   
Er sah sie erschrocken an, denn ihre Stimme hatte drängend geklungen. “Was?”  
“Ich habe dich schon drei Mal gefragt, was du heute vor hast.” Sie lachte leise.   
“Harry will mir ein wenig den Ort zeigen, wenn ich mit darf.”  
“Natürlich”, sagte Farley sofort.   
Er war in solchen Dingen lockerer, lief mehr so auf der Schiene ‘der Junge kann nicht nur Zuhause herumsitzen’ und bremste Marie ein wenig ein, die eher übervorsichtig war und offensichtlich keine Fehler bei der Erziehung ihres Neffen machen wollte.   
Nick fand, dass die zwei sich prima ergänzten, wobei sie eine gewisse Strenge an den Tag legten, was einige Regeln anging, die er einhalten musste. Aber das war okay. Denn bei den Regeln ging es immer nur darum, ihn vor Gefahren zu schützen. Oder halt um allgemeines Benehmen, was Marie wichtig fand.   
“Bitte, Tante Marie”, sagte er und schaute sie von unten an. Er wusste, wie dieser Dackelblick bei ihr wirkte.   
“Ja, meinetwegen. Aber höre ein wenig auf Harry. Er ist erst zwei Jahre älter, aber er kennt sich hier aus.”  
“Natürlich”, sagte er schnell. Auf Harry hören? Kannte sich hier aus? Wie war das denn gemeint? Es klang ja so, als würde er eine Tour durch London planen, wo jemand auf ihn aufpassen musste. Er mochte Little Whinging nicht kennen, aber dieses Kaff war harmlos.  
Als es klopfte, sprang er auf und ließ seinen neuen Freund herein. “Hallo”, grüßte der Brite höflich.  
“Hi.” Nick merkte, dass er ihn mal wieder angrinste. “Ich bin fertig, wir können los.” Er rannte hoch und zog sich noch seine guten Turnschuhe an, dann rannte er die Treppe wieder runter, wobei er fast stolperte und drei Stufen überspringen musste, um nicht zu fallen.   
“Langsam”, brummte Farley und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Morgenkaffee. “Harry sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er heute irgendetwas Besonderes vor.”  
“Ich habe hier nie irgendetwas Besonderes vor”, sagte er und nahm wieder eine Tasse Kakao, wie schon gestern.   
Nick atmete tief durch. “Wohin gehen wir?”  
“Ich würde ja jetzt sagen: ‘In die Stadt’, aber das klingt wie ein Versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann. Ich zeige dir nur ein paar wichtige Orte, die man hier kennen sollte. Spielplatz 1, innerhalb der Stadt, direkt hier um die Ecke, Spielplatz 2, außerhalb, eine gute halbe Stunde zu Fuß entfernt, das ‘Einkaufszentrum’…” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Das Ärztehaus, falls du dich mal verletzt, eine Apotheke und die Bibliothek. Wenn du gern liest, musst du wissen, wo es Bücher gibt.”  
Harry war cool. Er machte sich die Mühe, einem fremden Kind hier alles zu zeigen, sogar die Bibliothek, obwohl er selbst gar nicht gern las. Er machte nicht mal irgendwelche dummen Sprüche.   
“Ist Dudley auch unterwegs?”, fragte er unsicher. Er hatte jetzt keine Angst vor dem Typen, aber er wollte ihm auch nicht unbedingt begegnen. Ihr erstes Treffen hatte ihm gereicht.  
“Der ist bis zum Ende der Woche bei einem Freund, nicht hier in der Stadt. Wobei er meist eher wieder kommt, weil keiner es lange mit ihm im Haus aushält.” Er trank den Rest, wischte sich über den Mund und stand auf. “Danke, dass Nick mit darf. Seit er da ist, weiß ich zumindest, was ich meiner besten Freundin über die Ferien schreiben kann. Die meckert sonst wieder, dass ich nichts von mir hören lassen habe. Aber… hier passiert ja sonst nichts.”  
Marie nickte und sah aus, als könne sie das verstehen. “Seid zum Mittagessen wieder da. Ihr braucht beide regelmäßig Nahrung.”   
Farley verdrehte die Augen und nahm ihre Hand. “Wenn sie ein wenig später zurück sind, machst du ihnen ihr Essen noch mal warm. Dafür wurden Mikrowellen erfunden, Schatz. Die Jungs haben Ferien, lass sie gehen.”  
Sie seufzte und winkte in Richtung Tür. “Haut ab.”  
“Komm”, sagte Nick schnell und zog Harry mit nach draußen. “Bevor ihr noch etwas einfällt, was mir hier passieren könnte.”  
“Dudley kann dir hier passieren. Ansonsten ist dieses Nest der Inbegriff von Langeweile.” Harry lief den Gehweg entlang. “Und? Hast du dich ein wenig eingelebt?”  
“Dank dir, ja”, sagte er. “Ich bin so froh, dass du mir alles zeigst und so.”  
Der Ältere lachte leise. “Ich habe wirklich nichts Besseres vor und unter uns: Deine Tante ist mir ungefähr eine Milliarde mal lieber als meine.”  
“Dann zieh doch zu uns. Du kannst auch mein Zimmer haben.”  
“Würde ich zu gern. Aber die Dursleys wollen nicht mal, dass ich mit euch Kontakt habe.” Harry verzog das Gesicht. “Ihr seid viel zu nett zu mir.”  
“Wenn Farley dir zur Begrüßung eine reingehauen hätte, hättest du weniger Stress, oder?”  
“Ha”, machte er. “Dann hätte Onkel Vernon mich jeden Tag persönlich vorbei gebracht.”  
“Was für Arschgesichter.”  
Der Junge neben ihm lachte jetzt laut. “Meine Güte, wo hast du diese Ausdrücke her? Ich glaube, ich war vor zwei Jahren noch netter.”  
“Aus einem Lied, glaube ich. Oder von größeren Kindern”, murmelte Nick und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Tante Marie dürfte das nicht hören, die würde ausrasten. Aber seit dem Tod von Mom und Dad kotzt mich einfach alles an. Wie die Leute mit mir umgehen, wie sie hinter meinem Rücken reden und versuchen, mein Leben irgendwie in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Kennst du das, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du nicht selber bestimmen kannst, was mit dir passiert?”  
“Ob ich das Gefühl kenne, eine fremdgesteuerte Schachfigur in meinem eigenen Leben zu sein?”, fragte Harry und Nick nickte eifrig. “Du hast keine Ahnung.”

Harry zeigte ihm einen Spielplatz. Klettergerüst, Schaukel, langweilig. Was für Kleinkinder, die nicht weiter weg durften und in Sichtweite der Häuser ihrer Eltern bleiben mussten. Ein paar spielten hier sogar. Sie liefen am Ärztehaus vorbei, an der Apotheke und drei Ecken weiter standen sie vor der Bibliothek.   
“Gibt es in Hogwarts viele Bücher?”  
“Ziemlich viele.”   
“Ich freue mich drauf.”  
Der Ort war echt langweilig und ging dann raus auf Felder. Felder und Wiesen und mittendrin, über einen Feldweg erreichbar, ein weiterer Spielplatz. Nicht mehr so gut in Schuss gehalten wie der innerhalb des Ortes. Aber hier waren zumindest keine kleinen Kinder.   
“Hier hängen oft Jugendliche rum und allein solltest du hier nicht her kommen”, sagte Harry. “Ein paar von denen sind übel drauf und einer davon ist fast immer Dudley.”  
“Okay.”   
Er dachte an den Cousin des Jungen. Der Typ war groß und dick und hatte sehr bedrohlich gewirkt. Und seine Freunde, mit denen er sich vor seinem Haus unterhalten hatte, auch. Nein, denen wollte er allein nicht begegnen.   
“Hast du oft Stress mit Dudley?”  
“Ständig. Früher habe ich oft von ihm Prügel bezogen, bis ich gelernt habe, mich zu wehren. Seitdem gehen wir uns meistens aus dem Weg.”  
Nick schaute besorgt an Harry hoch. Der war ziemlich dürr, nicht der größte 14jährige, den er bisher gesehen hatte und wirkte alles andere als stark. Auf jeden Fall nicht stark genug, um sich mit diesem Dudley und seiner Bande von Rowdys anzulegen. Vielleicht machte er ja Kampfsport oder hatte andere Tricks drauf, denn mit normaler Körperkraft konnte er seinen Cousin nicht besiegen.   
Ein wenig gedankenverloren setzte er sich auf eine Schaukel. Es war schön bei der Hitze. Schaukeln war toll. Er liebte es seit er klein war, aber vor seinen Freunden hatte er es sich nie getraut, weil die es ja vielleicht kindisch gefunden hätten. Harry ließ sich auf der anderen Schaukel nieder. Er schaukelte zwar nicht, aber sagte auch nichts dazu, als Nick es tat. So cool.   
“Hier ist es schön”, sagte er. Der kühle Wind war toll, denn es war immer noch sehr heiß. “Ist es normal, dass es bei euch so heiß ist? Ich dachte immer, England wäre nass und neblig.”  
“Die Hitze ist alles andere als normal.” Die grünen Augen verfolgten ihn jetzt. “Und hier gibt es keinen Schatten, daher sollten wir nicht ewig hier bleiben. Sonst kriegst du einen Sonnenstich und ich kriege Ärger mit deiner Tante.”  
“Ach wo. Farley regelt das schon.” Er lachte.   
“Woher kommt ihr eigentlich? Amerika ist ja doch ziemlich… groß.”  
“Rhinebeck. Das ist eine Stadt in New York. Der Bundesstaat, nicht die Weltmetropole.”  
“Ah… wo genau liegt der Bundesstaat? Ich habe zwar die Stadt auf dem Plan, aber…”  
Nick bremste seine Schaukel ab, sprang runter, setzte sich auf den Sandboden und zog mit einem Finger Linien. “Das ist die USA”, erklärte er und war stolz, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte und interessiert auf das Sandbild blickte. “Und hier im Nordosten liegt New York. Die Hauptstadt Albany liegt hier und hier ist New York City.”  
Harry lachte. “Okay, das kann ich mir merken. New York ist also der Bundesstaat, in dem New York City liegt.”  
“Richtig.” Nick sah ihn an. “Es ist der drittbevölkerungsreichste Staat der USA nach Kalifornien und Texas. Es gibt eine Stadt in New York, die heißt Mount Vernon.”  
“Oh Gott”, stöhnte Harry. “Wie furchtbar. In Mittelengland gibt es einen Ort, der heißt Dudley.”  
Nick lachte leise. “Gruselig.”  
“Und wo liegt Rhinebeck?” Harry deutete wieder auf das Bild.   
Nick tippte auf den Südosten. “Hier. Es ist eine kleine, unbedeutende Stadt, direkt am Hudson River. Im Grunde wie Little Whinging, nur… nicht so durchgeplant. Bei uns haben sich die Häuser noch unterschieden.”  
Harry lachte und lehnte sich gegen die Schaukel. “Und wo habt ihr gewohnt?”  
“Mom, Dad und ich im Zentrum, Tante Marie im südlichen Stadtteil Württemberg. Da gibt es viele Leute, die früher aus Deutschland dorthin gesiedelt sind. Meine Vorfahren sind auch Deutsche.”  
“Während des zweiten Weltkriegs?”  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. “Noch eher.” Er sah Harry fragend an. “Lernt ihr das auch in Hogwarts? Die Staaten der USA?”  
“Nein, sowas nicht. Wir haben da… andere Fächer”, antwortete er ausweichend und blickte in den Himmel.   
“Was für Fächer?”, hakte Nick nach. “Tante Marie erzählt mir kaum etwas über die Schule. Dabei bin ich so neugierig.”  
“Sie meint es sicher nicht böse”, sagte er und sah ihn an.   
Nick stöhnte. “Och komm, Harry. Der Satz ist Mist und das weißt du.”  
“Okay, okay. Er ist Mist. Aber sie will nur nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst, falls es doch nicht klappt, dass du dorthin kommst. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du dort anfangen darfst als Schüler, dann erzählt sie dir auch was. Oder ich erzähle dir was.”  
“Versprochen?”  
“Ganz fest versprochen”, sagte der Junge. “Ich schwöre es dir.” Er hob die Hand und streckte zwei Finger nach oben.  
“Na gut”, seufzte Nick und wischte über sein Bild. “Dann muss ich noch warten. Warum nehmen die nicht jeden?”  
“Internate hier bei uns nehmen nie jeden.”  
“Ich bin gut”, sagte er hastig. “Ich hab richtig gute Noten.”  
“Danach richtet es sich nicht”, sagte Harry und stand auf. “Gehen wir wieder zurück. Es wird immer heißer.”  
Nick folgte ihm langsam. “Wonach dann?”  
Eine Weile schwieg der größere Junge. Dann sagte er langsam. “Geld und Tradition. Die Schulen sind teuer und man kommt nur mit viel Geld rein und eben mit dem Namen der Familie. Da sind haufenweise Kinder, wo die Eltern und Großeltern schon dort waren. Und deine sind nun mal Amerikaner…”  
“Boah, wie diskriminierend”, meckerte Nick. “Bloß weil ich Ami bin.”

Sie liefen wieder zurück in die Stadt, gingen mittags bei ihm Zuhause essen, tranken etwas, weil Marie besorgt war, dass sie sonst draußen verdursten würden und liefen danach wieder in der Stadt herum. Im Einkaufszentrum holten sie sich an einem Stand ein Eis, wobei Harry zugab, kein Geld zu haben, aber er ließ sich von ihm einladen.   
Harry erzählte ihm viel über Little Whinging, scheinbar alles, was es über die Stadt zu wissen gab. Dafür reichte ein Nachmittag.   
Am Abend aß der Nachbarsjunge noch bei ihnen, bevor er sich verabschiedete, versprach, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen und rüber ging zu seinem Haus.   
“Wie war dein Tag?”, fragte Farley ihn, als er ihn ins Bett brachte und mit einer leichten Decke zudeckte. “So schlimm, wie du es befürchtet hattest?”  
“Nein. Es war einfach toll. Harry ist so nett. Hoffentlich kann ich auch nach Hogwarts. Ich möchte so gern mit ihm auf eine Schule gehen.” Er sah ihn ärgerlich an. “Schade, dass du nicht dort warst. Dann hätte ich da bessere Chancen hin zu kommen. Die nehmen nicht jeden. Das ist so dämlich.”  
Farley lachte leise. “Internate in Großbritannien sind ziemlich seltsam. Und Hogwarts… ist noch seltsamer.”  
“Ich will da unbedingt hin”, beharrte er und gähnte.   
“Schlaf jetzt, Nick. Morgen kommt Harry wieder und du musst ausgeschlafen sein.”  
“Okay.” Er rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. “Kommt Tante Marie noch?”  
“Gleich. Sie hat nur Kopfschmerzen und hatte sich eine Weile hingelegt.”  
Nick blinzelte. “Dann geh runter und sag ihr, dass ich auch allein einschlafen kann. Sie muss nicht extra hoch kommen.” Er war jetzt mit einem größeren Jungen befreundet, einem älteren. Da musste er auch älter werden. Und er konnte bestimmt auch mal ohne den üblichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss seiner Tante einschlafen.   
Als er bereits am Einschlafen war, fühlte er die Lippen der Frau auf seiner Stirn und lächelte. Seit der Nacht, als sie ihn zu sich geholt hatte, war das eine Tradition geworden. Vielleicht war er dafür doch noch nicht zu alt. Und Harry hatte mehrfach gesagt, dass er froh sein musste, dass seine Tante ihn so nett aufgenommen hatte.   
“Gute Nacht, Tante Marie”, nuschelte er. “Ich hab dich lieb.”  
“Ich habe dich auch sehr lieb, Nicky.” Sie streichelte ihm über den Kopf und blieb auf seinem Bettrand sitzen, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry findet in der neuen Nachbarsfamilie einen Fleck für sich, wo man ihn akzeptiert, ihm zuhört, sogar mit Ratschlägen hilft. Er findet in Nick einen Jungen in fast gleichem Alter, mit dem er gern zusammen ist und die Ferien endlich mal so verbringt, wie man sich Ferien vorstellt. Und er findet dort auch Menschen, die gern mit ihm seinen Geburtstag feiern. Etwas für Harry völlig Neues. 
> 
> Und, was er so nie erwartet hätte. Er findet in den Amerikanern sogar echte, tatkräftige Unterstützung bei seinen ganz normalen Familienproblemen. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin kein Freund von Gewalt, aber das Ende musste einfach sein.

Kapitel 3 - Geburtstagsüberraschungen

Die ganzen nächsten Tage regt Nick sich darüber auf, dass er von den Briten diskriminiert wurde und Harry amüsierte sich darüber. Der neue Junge in Little Whinging war wirklich das Beste, was ihm in diesen Ferien passiert war. Er war überhaupt das einzig Gute, was ihm hier in diesem Kaff jemals passiert war.  
Obwohl Petunia und Vernon es ihm untersagt hatten, war er meist den ganzen Tag bei der Familie seines neuen Freundes. Er lauschte ihren Erzählungen über Amerika und mit jedem bisschen Wissen, was er dazu gewann, fand er die Insel, auf der er lebte, kleiner und kleiner. Und irgendwie unbedeutender.  
Marie Kessler war toll, Harry mochte sie. Sie war die Tante, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Besorgt, wenn sie aus der Hitze rein kamen, fürsorglich, hilfsbereit, freundlich. Ob Dumbledore sie her geschickte hatte, um ihn zu überwachen, wie er es immer noch vermutete oder nicht, war ihm mittlerweile egal.  
Nick wurde zu einer Art kleinem Bruder, dem er ein wenig über England und den Ort beibrachte, in dem er jetzt lebte. Bei dem er daneben saß, wenn er malte und anschließend die Bilder bewunderte. Nick konnte aber auch gut malen. Marie meinte, das läge in der Familie und irgendwie schien sie nicht glücklich darüber. Er sah sich die alten Schulsachen an, die Nick aus den Staaten mitgebracht hatte und kam sich ziemlich blöd vor bei vielen Sachen, die er gar nicht mehr gelernt hatte.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm bewusst auf, dass Dudley, Vernon und Petunia in einem Punkt Recht hatten. Er konnte zwar zaubern, aber er war ungebildet. Seine ganze Ausbildung in Hogwarts ging in Richtung Magie. Er lernte magische Kreaturen kennen, kam mit Nicks Aufzeichnungen in Biologie und Geografie aber kaum noch mit. Er lernte Zaubertränke brauen, würde in Chemie aber sowas von mies sein. Er konnte auf einem Besen durch die Luft fliegen, war in einer Hausmannschaft, aber wirklich sportlich war er nicht. Er konnte ja nicht mal schwimmen. Nicht einmal in den grundlegenden Fächern wie Englisch oder Mathe würde er mit Nicks Schulstoff noch richtig mitkommen.  
Einige Stunden saß er in Nicks Zimmer und las dessen Aufsätze über Bücher aus vergangenen Jahren. Und er musste neidlos anerkennen, dass das richtig gut war. Nick war wirklich ein guter Schüler und all das Wissen würde ihm in Hogwarts überhaupt nichts nützen. Dort war er ein Niemand, nur weil er nicht zaubern konnte. Das war wirklich diskriminierend. 

“Harry, alles klar?” Farley Kolt setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn fragend an.  
“Ich komme mir so blöd vor. Früher war ich stolz auf meine Fähigkeiten.” Er blickte zur Tür, lauschte, doch Nick war noch mit Marie in seinem Zimmer. “Jetzt wo ich sehe, was Nick alles lernt, komme ich mir so dumm vor. Hogwarts ist nur auf eine magische Bildung ausgelegt.”  
“Ja, das ist richtig. Aber die Schule bereitet euch auf ein Leben als Magier vor, in einer Welt mit Euresgleichen. Nicks Ausbildung ist umfassender, aber er lernt sehr viele Dinge, die er nie wieder brauchen wird.”  
“Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Mister Kolt? Was er später braucht und was nicht. Das kann man doch gar nicht voraus sagen.” Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass es hier erlaubt war, einem Erwachsenen zu widersprechen.  
“Erfahrung, mein Junge. Reine Erfahrung. Von dem in normalen Schulen vermittelten Wissen, brauchen die Kinder knapp die Hälfte. Natürlich, eine umfassende Grundbildung ist wichtig, aber die hast du auch. Darum kommt ihr ja erst mit 11 nach Hogwarts. Und ich denke, dass du in deiner Schule sehr viel lernst, was du später brauchen wirst. Was willst du mal werden?”  
“Erwachsen”, sagte er und seufzte. Er sah den Mann an. “Sie wissen, wer mich jagt. Ich muss diesen Typen erst mal loswerden und dann kann ich mich um meine Zukunft kümmern, falls nicht andere Leute wieder was mit mir geplant haben. Es ist nämlich nicht so, dass ich in meinem Leben ein Mitspracherecht habe.”  
Der Mann sah ihn ernst an. “Mathe, Biologie, Englisch, Chemie, Physik, Musik und Kunst können dir in deinem Kampf nicht helfen. Die Fächer in Hogwarts schon eher. Du solltest dort alles mitnehmen, für deinen Kampf.”  
“Sport würde schon helfen, glaube ich.”  
“Kraft, Ausdauer, Geschicklichkeit, kannst du alles ohne Lehrer lernen. Dafür brauchst du keinen Stundenplan. Wenn du meinst, du bist schwach, dann tu was dagegen.”  
Harry seufzte wieder. “Damit die anderen mich noch mehr angaffen oder auslachen.”  
“Das tun die so oder so. Wenn du aber nichts tust, wirst du verlieren. Also ist es doch egal, was die denken, solange es dir vielleicht helfen kann.”  
Es war unglaublich. Da saß er hier mit einem Muggel und bekam zum ersten Mal im Leben wirklich gute Ratschläge für seinen Kampf mit einem Magier. Gute Ratschläge, mit denen er wirklich etwas anfangen konnte. So ein Gespräch hätte er sich mit Sirius gewünscht. Aber der war… nicht der Typ dafür.  
Sirius bemitleidete sich in letzter Zeit nur noch selber, weil er nicht kämpfen konnte. Manchmal kam es Harry so vor, als ginge es dem Mann nicht schnell genug damit, für ein nobles Ziel zu fallen. Er glaubte jedenfalls nicht, dass sein Pate in einem Duell mit Voldemort bestehen würde. Aber von ihm erwartete er es natürlich. Sirius wollte im Kampf sterben. Harry wollte den Kampf überleben. Wenn es nach ihm ging, wollte er gar nicht kämpfen. Er fragte sich, ob Sirius den Traum von einem normalen, langweiligen Leben kannte.  
Langsam nickte er. “Sie haben Recht”, murmelte er. “Lachen tun die eh. Dumme Sprüche kriege ich so oder so. Aber ich muss fitter werden. Und wenn ich diesen Typen platt gemacht habe, werde ich Auror.”  
Marie, die gerade die Treppe runter kam, sah ihn erstaunt an. “Du willst dunkle Magier jagen?” Sie blickte kurz die Treppe hoch. “Ich dachte, wenn du mit dem einen fertig bist, würdest du dir einen schönen, ruhigen Job suchen.”  
“Dieser Typ hat meine Eltern ermordet. Aber er ist nicht allein. Er hat so viele Anhänger, die auch so viel Schaden anrichten und ganze Familien zerstören. Ich würde gern, wenn ich gut genug bin, die Schwächeren vor solchen Gestalten beschützen.” Aber dazu gehörte es eben erst mal, alt genug zu werden, um eine Ausbildung machen zu können.  
Farley und Marie sahen sich lächelnd an. “Nick will später Polizist werden”, sagte der Mann. “Und seine Begründung ist nahezu dieselbe. Er will Menschen helfen, die sich nicht selber helfen können.”  
“Ich wünsche mir inzwischen richtig, dass er auch nach Hogwarts darf, wobei ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann und leicht hätte er es da nicht. Dort gibt es viele Magier, die Muggel für Abschaum halten. Hermine kann davon ein Lied singen mit zwei Muggeln als Eltern. Sie ist die erste Hexe in der Familie, so wie Mom es war. Aber sie ist richtig gut und wahnsinnig schlau. Sie kann sich wehren. Nick hätte da echt Probleme.”  
“Mal sehen, ob Dumbledore ihn dort zulässt. Ich kann auf meinen Neffen aufpassen, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht.” Marie lächelte leicht. “Aber jetzt mal zu den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens, Harry. Was für einen Kuchen hättest du morgen gern zum Geburtstag?”

Hermine hatte sich die letzten Jahre immer beschwert, dass Harry nie schrieb. In diesem Jahr würde sie das nicht tun. Sie hatte sich schon über den letzten Brief gefreut und vor allem über den Fakt, dass Harry seine Ferien genoss und mal nicht ständig gepiesackt wurde und allein und ausgeliefert war, wie sie es formuliert hatte. Und sie war neugierig auf den vielleicht neuen Hogwartsschüler.  
Harry hatte ihr an diesem Abend unbedingt wieder schreiben müssen, denn sein Geburtstag hatte hier in Little Whinging nie eine Rolle gespielt. Und dass ausgerechnet die neue Nachbarin, die ihn erst seit einer Woche kannte, ganz selbstverständlich davon ausging, dass er bei ihr und ihrem Neffen und ihrem Freund seinen Geburtstag feiern würde, machte ihn unendlich glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ging er mit richtigem Herzklopfen ins Bett.  
Er erwartete sicher keine Geschenke von den Menschen die im Haus gegenüber wohnten. Aber er freute sich darauf, dass sie gern mit ihm den Tag seiner Geburt feiern wollten. Dass es für sie so selbstverständlich war, den Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft einzuladen, damit er in Ruhe und Frieden diesen Tag begehen konnte.  
So kam es, dass er ziemlich unruhig schlief und schon um fünf Uhr morgens auf den Beinen war. Immer wieder schaute er zum Haus von Nick rüber, bis dort das Licht anging. Das war um sechs Uhr morgens. Er zog sich an und lief raus, bis ihm einfiel, dass er unmöglich um diese Uhrzeit dort aufschlagen konnte und Nick war eh kein Frühaufsteher, hatte er sich an die neue Zeit doch noch gar nicht gewöhnt.  
Als Farley Kolt aus der Tür trat, gekleidet in Stoffhosen und eine Trainingsjacke, grinste er. Der Mann wollte joggen und Harry wusste, dass er sich da einfach dranhängen konnte. Und richtig, als der neue Nachbar ihn sah, winkte er ihn zu sich.  
“Zu zeitig zum Quatschen”, brummte er. “Aber du kannst mit Laufen kommen. Happy Birthday, Harry.”  
“Vielen Dank, Mister Kolt.”  
Noch nie war er so früh unterwegs gewesen. Noch nie war er joggen gewesen. Es war kühl und erfrischend und so ruhig. Der Mann neben ihm legte ein ganz schönes Tempo vor, aber Harry war zu glücklich, um richtig mitzubekommen, dass er bereits nach wenigen Minuten k.o. war. Schweigend liefen sie durch die Straßen, kehrten bei einem Bäcker ein, holten frische Brötchen und liefen dann zurück in ihre Straße.  
“Geh duschen und dann leg dich noch mal hin. Jetzt kannst du schlafen”, sagte der Mann und verschwand im Haus.  
“So cool”, murmelte Harry, wobei er merkte, dass er langsam wie Nick klang, ging rein, tat, was man ihm empfohlen hatte und schlief dann tatsächlich bis fast zum Mittag durch. Und dieses Mal richtig tief.  
Zwei Eulen saßen im Garten und kamen hoch, als er das Fenster öffnete. Geschenke. Eines von Hermine und eines von… er staunte. Von Neville. Wieso schenkte Neville ihm etwas? Er riss das Papier von dem Buch und war erstaunt. Ein Buch über magische Duelle. Eine kurzes Karte. Neville hoffte, dass Harry es gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte es in der Bibliothek seiner Oma gefunden und die hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er es verschenkte, schrieb er. Das war…  
“Wahnsinn.” Wenn er doch nur irgendwie nach London käme, um ihm auch etwas zu kaufen. Er grübelte, ob er das irgendwie hin bekam. Vielleicht, wenn er seine Schulbücher holen musste. Die Liste würde in den nächsten Tagen kommen.  
“Ich geh rüber”, rief er seinen Verwandten noch zu, bevor er das Haus verließ. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, dass er Kontakt mit den Nachbarn hatte, aber auch nur, weil bei ihnen die Erkenntnis gereift war, dass sie ihren ungeliebten Neffen so ja los waren. Praktisch für alle.  
Er rannte über die Straße und klopfte an die Tür. Marie öffnete ihm, schloss ihn in die Arme und wünschte ihm alles Liebe zu seinem Ehrentag. Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, das wusste er.  
Im Wohnzimmer stand auf dem Tisch eine riesige Schokotorte, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte und Nick stand mit einem breiten Grinsen daneben und hielt einen großen Karton fest. Er überreichte ihn Harry.  
“Hier, für dich von uns. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry.”  
Sein glückliches Grinsen war schon fast schmerzhaft. Begeistert nahm er das Geschenk, erinnerte sich gerade noch daran, dass man sich dafür auch bedankte und riss das Papier auf. Er packte es aus und bekam große Augen. Ein ferngesteuertes Auto. Seine Nachbarn hatten ihm zu seinem 15. Geburtstag ein ferngesteuertes Auto geschenkt. Wie genial war das denn?  
“Vielen Dank”, hauchte er und hielt es fest.  
“Was sagte ich, er hatte sowas nie. Jeder Junge wünscht sich das, egal wie alt er ist.” Farley, wohl der Ideengeber für das Geschenk, schien mit sich sichtlich zufrieden zu sein.  
“Das ist das beste Geschenk, was ich je bekommen habe. Danke, danke, danke.”  
Nick strahlte und packte die Batterien in die Fernbedienung. “Probier es aus, mach schon. Farley meinte, dass du sowas echt nie hattest.”  
“Ich hatte überhaupt kaum Spielzeug. Immer nur das, was Dudley nicht mehr wollte, oder was kaputt war. Die Dursleys haben mir nie zum Geburtstag gratuliert, geschweige denn mir irgendwas geschenkt.” Begeistert sah er seinem Geschenk zu, wie es brummend über den Holzfußboden fuhr.  
“Bastarde”, murmelte Marie leise. “Wieso wohnst du bei denen?”  
“Gute Frage”, sagte er und sah sie an. “Ich denke mir, dass Professor Dumbledore die Antwort kennt. Aber er hält es natürlich nicht für nötig, es mir zu sagen.”  
Nick konnte in den nächsten Stunden gar nicht darüber fertig werden, dass Harry sich so über ein Spielzeug freute und dass er nie etwas bekommen hatte. Er zeigte Harry seine Spielzeuge, die bis jetzt meistens noch in Kartons verpackt gewesen waren und fragte ihn immer wieder, ob er davon was haben wollte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich dabei etwas blöd vorkam, aber gleichzeitig hielt er es wohl für selbstverständlich, mit seinem neuen Freund zu teilen.  
Harry lehnte jedoch das nette Angebot ab und bat ihn stattdessen um einen Gefallen. “Kann ich das Auto bei dir lassen? Wenn ich es mit rüber nehme, nimmt Dudley es mir weg oder er macht es kaputt.”  
“Natürlich. Ich fass es auch nicht an”, schwor der Junge und sah ihn aus seinen rehbraunen Augen fest an.  
“Natürlich kannst du es anfassen und damit spielen. Wir sind doch Freunde. Und ich freue mich fast mehr darüber, dass jemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, mir so etwas zu schenken, als über das Auto selber.”  
“Wie meinst du das?”  
“Schwer zu erklären. Aber mit 15 wird man nicht mehr von vielen als Kind wahr genommen und die meisten Menschen denken, dass Zeit, die verloren ist, nicht nachgeholt werden kann. Und meine Kindheit ist eigentlich vorbei.” Mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln strich er über das Auto.  
“Mom und Dad sind mit mir früher immer ins Kino gegangen, wenn ich Geburtstag hatte. Wollen wir das auch machen? Sowas kann man als Kind, als Jugendlicher und als Erwachsener machen. Und wenn man es zum Geburtstag macht, ist es immer etwas Besonderes.”  
“Ich…” Harry schwieg und blickte auf den Boden.  
“Schon klar, dass du kein Geld hast. Aber hey, es geht nicht um Millionen, sondern um eine Eintrittskarte fürs Kino. So spendabel sind Tante Marie und Farley, glaub mir.” Schon war er aufgesprungen und auf dem Weg nach unten.  
Harry schlich ihm nach und hörte noch, wie Nick erklärte, warum er Geld brauchte und wie er auf die Idee gekommen war. Er blickte ins Wohnzimmer, was dem der Dursleys gar nicht so unähnlich war, mit zwei großen Unterschieden. Hier war es warm und hier war er willkommen.  
Marie sah ihn kurz an. “Natürlich könnt ihr ins Kino.” Sie gab Nick das Geld. “Hier, nimm etwas mehr mit. Dann könnt ihr euch Popcorn kaufen und Trinken.”  
“Danke”, sagte er unsicher.  
Die zwei Erwachsenen nickten ihm zu und Farley sah erst einmal in der Zeitung nach, welche Filme denn derzeit im Kino liefen. Und er bot den Jungs sogar an, sie hinzufahren, weil es bis zum Kino doch ziemlich weit war. 

“Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast.”  
“Seit ich dich kenne, schon.”  
Harry blickte zu Nick runter, der neben ihm her lief und die Reste seines Popcorns aß. Der Tag, der Abend, war toll gewesen. Alles. Das tolle Mittagessen, die Torte, dass Farley ihnen ein wenig Pokern beigebracht hatte und dann als krönender Abschluss der Abend im Kino. Das war das, was sich Harry unter einem Geburtstag mit Freunden vorstellte.  
“Der Film war toll.” Nick knüllte die Tüte zusammen. “Ich war ja immer ganz glücklich als Einzelkind, aber jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte schon immer einen großen Bruder gehabt.”  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm Harry den Subtext der Aussage wahr. Ja, sein kleiner Bruder hatte Recht. Es wäre zu schön, wenn sie sich schon eher kennen gelernt hätten.  
“Etwas unheimlich war er schon. Schade, dass es dieses Brettspiel nicht wirklich gibt. Ich wäre ja neugierig, es mal zu spielen.”  
“Bist du irre?”, fragte Nick entsetzt. “Hast du nicht aufgepasst? Also ich spiele lieber Monopoly und stell mir vor, es wäre echt. Jumanji muss nicht sein.”  
Harry grinste. “Und wenn es echt wäre und du gehst pleite?”  
“Na und? Ich bin 13 und habe jetzt auch nicht mehr als mein Taschengeld. Da hätte ich nichts zu verlieren.”  
Bestechende Logik. Ein Auto hielt neben ihnen und sie stiegen in den Wagen. “Danke fürs Abholen.”  
“Gern. Hier, Harry. Für deinen Freund Neville.”  
“Was… ist das?”, fragte er und schaute auf das kleine Säckchen.  
“Besondere Samen. Er wird begeistert sein.”  
Verblüfft blickte er auf das kleine Säckchen in seiner Hand. Er hatte Nevilles Leidenschaft für Pflanzen mal ganz nebenbei erwähnt und auch, dass sein Mitschüler nur einen Tag vor ihm Geburtstag hatte, aber mehr nicht. Das Geschenk von heute hatte er sicher nicht erwähnt und noch weniger, dass er für Neville auch was wollte.  
Farley Kolt blickte in den Rückspiegel und lächelte wieder dieses Ich-weiß-alles-Lächeln. Es erinnerte an Dumbledore, nur hatte es mehr Wärme und Herzlichkeit. “Du hast kaum Schüler namentlich erwähnt, aber du hast gesagt, dass das letzte Jahr hart war. Dieser Schüler war also in deiner positiven Erinnerung abgespeichert, sonst hättest du nicht über ihn nachgedacht. Freunde erkennt man, wenn man am Boden liegt und die anderen noch mal nachtreten. Und oft sind es nicht die, die laut und heldenhaft vorpreschen, sondern die, die kopfschüttelnd und genauso schwach wie du daneben stehen und nicht mehr tun, als mit dir zu fühlen. Solche Leute können echte Freunde werden, auf die du in einem Notfall bauen kannst, aber dazu musst du ihnen die Hand reichen und sie auch bestärken.”  
“Er hat immer so kluge Ratschläge, die man nicht kapiert”, brummte Nick.  
“Ich habe kapiert, was er meint. Ich bin nur entsetzt, wie viel er zu wissen scheint.”  
Nick lachte leise. “Ja, er tut immer so, als wüsste er alles und dann denkt man: Wenn er alles weiß, kann ich ihm den Rest auch noch sagen. Und so weiß er letztendlich wirklich alles.”  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. Ob Dumbledore das auch so machte? “Danke. Das Geschenk für Neville ist genau das, was ich gesucht habe. Nur war es mir gar nicht so klar, dass ich genau das gesucht habe.”  
“Dinge zu finden ist meine Berufung. Und wenn ich immer warten würde, bis die Leute sich darüber im Klaren sind, was sie wirklich wollen, käme ich nicht voran. Denn meistens wissen sie das nicht mal dann, wenn sie es direkt vor Augen haben.”  
“Also ich will nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett. Hoffentlich haben die Dursleys nicht schon abgeschlossen…” Er blickte zu Nick rüber, dann nach vorn. “Hoffentlich doch”, wisperte er. Der Fahrer schaute mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder nach vorn auf die Straße. 

Die Dursleys hatten nicht abgeschlossen und waren sogar noch wach gewesen, um ihn anzuschnauzen, wo er um 11 Uhr abends her kam. Er gähnte ihnen nur entgegen, dass er im Kino gewesen war und ließ sie dann einfach stehen.  
Dass er am nächsten Tag überhaupt noch aus seinem Zimmer kam, war erstaunlich. Aber entweder hatten seine Verwandten keinen Spaß mehr daran, ihn zu trietzen oder sie waren wirklich froh, ihn soweit los zu sein. Immerhin ging Harry meistens schon vor dem Frühstück und kam erst abends nach dem Abendessen wieder.  
Immer noch mit dem Gedanken bei dem Film, den er am vergangenen Abend gesehen hatte und mit diesem Kribbeln in der Hand, weil er Hermine am Liebsten mit dem nächsten Brief zutexten wollte, lief er rüber, genoss sein Frühstück, was heute aus frischen Waffeln mit frischen Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne bestand und ging dann mit Nick nach draußen.  
“Was machen wir heute?”, fragte sein jüngerer Begleiter ihn, wie er es jeden Tag tat.  
“Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie den Tag gut rumkriegen”, sagte Harry, ebenfalls wie meistens jeden Tag. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie direkt planten, was sie so tun sollten. Meist ließen sie sich einfach von ihrer Ferienlaune treiben, die in ihnen erwacht war, jetzt wo sie die Ferien genießen konnten.  
So liefen sie zum Spielplatz außerhalb des Ortes und schaukelten. Zwei kleine Mädchen waren eine Weile da, bis ihre Mutter sie abholte, die beiden Jungs dabei ein wenig misstrauisch musternd. Aber offenbar wirkten sie zu harmlos, denn die Frau lächelte ihnen kurz zu und verschwand mit ihren Kindern.  
Nick schaukelte, wie immer wenn sie hier waren. Er machte das offenbar gern und hatte Harry mal verraten, dass es sich wie Fliegen anfühlte. Er hatte dazu zwar eine etwas andere Meinung, aber die musste er leider für sich behalten und das tat ihm mittlerweile ziemlich leid. Er log Nick ja oft an. Bisher war ihm sowas egal gewesen, aber bei ihm nicht. Denn Nick war ihm gegenüber sehr offen und ehrlich und Harry schämte sich für die erzwungenen Lügen.  
“Oh Mist”, murmelte er, als er eine Gruppe auf den Spielplatz zukommen sah. “Nick, es wäre besser, wenn du nach Hause rennst. Gleich.”  
Nick stoppte seine Schaukel langsam und folgte Harrys Blick. “Nein”, sagte er unsicher. “Ich lass dich nicht allein.”  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, das konnte er hören. Und es war dämlich, dass der Kleine hier einen auf Helden machen wollte. “Ich komme mit Dudley schon klar, aber du nicht. Hör mal, das ist nicht feige, wenn du verschwindest. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl dir weh tut.”  
Die braunen Augen flackerten unsicher, als die Gruppe näher kam. Immer wieder sah er zur Stadt rüber, schien zu überlegen, ob die Jungs ihm folgen konnten. Schließlich schluckte er und schüttelte den Kopf. “Verletzungen heilen, aber wenn ich dich im Stich lasse, schäme ich mich dafür ewig.”  
Harry seufzte. “Du hast mehr Mumm als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, aber wenn dir was passiert, krieg ich Ärger mit deiner Tante. Nick, bitte, hau ab.”  
Wieder rang der Junge mit sich. Wieder schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und stieß sich vom Boden ab. “Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kann ich immer noch türmen. Der Fleischklops kriegt mich eh nicht.”  
Der schlanke Körper zitterte, die Augen funkelten voller Furcht, aber Nick hatte definitiv eine Entscheidung getroffen und Harry damit auch. Er hatte sich einen Freund gewünscht, einen echten. Und er hatte Nick als diesen Freund akzeptiert, wohl wissend, dass der Junge kleiner, jünger und schwächer war als er. Dann musste er ihn jetzt auch beschützen. Lässig schaukelte er ein wenig hin und her.  
“Na, Potter”, knurrte Dudley ihn an. “Spielst du wieder mit deinem neuen Freund?”  
“Wir unterhalten uns. Aber das kennst du nicht.”  
“Du gehst mir tierisch auf den Keks. Was hängst du eigentlich immer bei denen rum?” Mit dem Fuß schleuderte er eine Ladung Sand in ihre Richtung.  
Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Nick einfach kurz den Kopf abwandte, diese kleine Attacke sonst aber einfach ignorierte. Obwohl der Junge Angst hatte, bewies er Nervenstärke. “Willst du was Bestimmtes, oder kocht nur dein Hirn über bei der Hitze? Mommy wartet mit dem Essen, geh lieber nach Hause.”  
Dudley blickte wirklich auf seine Uhr. “Es ist grad mal 11. Wir essen erst um 12.”  
Erstaunlich, dass er die Uhr lesen konnte. Das hatte Harry ihm gar nicht zugetraut. “Der Weg ist weit für jemanden wie dich.”  
Sauer blickte sein Cousin ihn jetzt an. “Immerhin habe ich eine Mutter, die für mich kocht. Im Gegensatz zu euch Pfeifen.”  
Uh, jetzt kam wieder die Schiene. Hoffentlich griff Nick das nicht so an. Davor, dass Dudley auf diesem Punkt so gern herum ritt, hatte er seinen Freund nicht gewarnt. “Dir fällt auch nichts Neues ein, oder? Seit 13 Jahren immer dieselben, dummen Beleidigungen.”  
“Hör auf, Harry”, sagte Nick leise. “Man greift keine unbewaffneten Leute an.” Er schaukelte weiter.  
Harry grinse leicht, während Dudley und seine Freunde versuchten, die Aussage zu verstehen. Dass es eine Beleidigung gewesen war, war ihnen klar, nur wie die gemeint war, dazu brauchte Dudley die Hilfe von zweien seiner Anhänger. Und gute fünf Minuten der Erklärung.  
“Was glaubst du Made eigentlich, wer du bist?”, fauchte er und wollte auf den schaukelnden Jungen losgehen, doch Harry sprang von seiner Schaukel und stellte sich vor ihn.  
“Pfoten weg von dem Kleinen. Vergreif dich nicht immer an Schwächeren.”  
“Gut”, knurrte er und holte aus. “Dann hau ich dir eben eine rein.”  
Da Dudley nicht nur schwerer, sondern auch langsamer geworden war, konnte er dem Schlag ausweichen. Er zog Nick von der Schaukel und schob ihn so, dass sie nicht von den Jungs eingekreist werden konnten.  
“Daneben, du Flasche”, fauchte er ihn an. “Hau einfach ab, sonst kriegst du Ärger mit seinen Verwandten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Pack, wo ich leben muss, interessieren die sich nämlich für ihn.”  
“Wie toll. Eine Bibliothekarin und ein Privatschnüffler. Jetzt habe ich aber Angst.” Sein Blick wurde ernst. “Macht die zwei Pfeifen fertig.”  
Die Jungs, immerhin vier, stürzten sich auf ihn und er musste ganz schön einstecken. Auch Nick bekam etwas ab, obwohl er versuchte, ihn so gut wie möglich zu beschützen. Doch der Junge sagte nicht einen Ton. Mutig schlug er mehrfach zurück und irgendwann verteilte er harte Tritte. Und zwar dorthin, wo es Dudleys Freunden richtig weh tat.  
Erstaunt bemerkte Harry, wie gezielt und hart Nick sich verteidigen konnte. Doch er wollte es nicht auf eine zweite Runde ankommen lassen. Deshalb nahm er eine Handvoll Sand, schleuderte sie Dudley ins Gesicht, als der seine Freunde wieder aufhetzen wollte, ergriff Nicks Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit.  
“Lauf, los.”  
“Wir können…”  
“Wir hatten Glück und das fordert man nicht heraus. Lauf.” Rennend bewegten sie sich auf die Stadt zu, verfolgt von Dudley und seinen Freunden. Aber die waren alle ein wenig gehandicapt und langsam und so gewannen sie schnell an Vorsprung. “Verdammt, wo hast du so zuschlagen gelernt, beziehungsweise treten?”  
“Keine Ahnung. Ich bin Ärger sonst aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich habe mich noch nie geprügelt.” Er wischte sich übers Gesicht.  
Harry sah, dass die Angst jetzt siegte. Über Nicks lädiertes Gesicht liefen Tränen. “Komm, mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Die kriegen uns nicht, aber ich will so schnell wie möglich mit dir heim. Also lauf weiter.” Wieder nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
“Geht schon. Ich mache nicht schlapp. Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Harry, das habe ich doch versprochen.”  
“Ich wünschte, mein bisher bester Freund wäre nur halb so wie du.”  
Nick sah ihn stolz an und riss sich jetzt zusammen. Gemeinsam rannten sie in die Stadt und durch die Straßen zum Haus von Nicks Tante. Und Harry machte sich schon mal für das Donnerwetter bereit, was ihn dort wohl erwarten würde. 

Wobei das nicht stattfand. Marie war offenbar eine sehr praktische Frau, die sich, statt sich aufzuregen, erst einmal daran machte, die zwei Kinder zu verarzten. Sie wusch ihnen vorsichtig die Gesichter, tupfte die Verletzungen mit einem Mittel ab, was leicht brannte und tastete sie dann kurz ab, ob sie noch weitere Verletzungen hatten. Das alles geschah, ohne dass sie ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte oder auch nur ein Mal böse guckte.  
Harry war trotzdem zum Heulen zumute, so schuldig fühlte er sich. “Es tut mir leid”, wisperte er.  
“Hast du Nick so zugerichtet?”  
“Nein”, sagte er hastig und lauter.  
“Warum entschuldigst du dich dann?” Sie sah ihn an und lächelte jetzt. “Ich will Nicky beschützen, vor allem auf der Welt. Aber ich bin Realistin und Jungs prügeln sich schon mal. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter, solange es im Rahmen bleibt. Ich nehme an, es war dein Cousin?”  
Harry nickte. “Ich wollte das nicht. Dudley ist einfach ein Arsch. Nick sollte abhauen, aber er…”  
Marie küsste ihren Neffen auf die Haare. “Aber er wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen. Auch dafür musste du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich finde das nicht gerade sinnvoll sich zu schlagen, aber mutig und in Ordnung, dass Nick nicht weggelaufen ist. Freunde lässt man nicht im Stich.”  
Nick strahlte jetzt und umarmte seine Tante. “Ich konnte ihn nicht allein lassen.”  
“Das verstehe ich. Nur Harry ist das nicht gewöhnt, dass ihm jemand hilft.” Sie musterte die zwei noch mal. “Das heilt alles wieder.”  
Die Tür ging auf und Farley kam herein. Er musterte die Jungs auf dem Sofa. “Habt ihr euch geprügelt? Worum ging es?”  
“Wir doch nicht”, sagte Nick empört. “Sein Cousin und dessen blöde Freunde. Die waren zu fünft und schon älter und die wollten…”  
Harry sah in dem Moment eine Veränderung in der Frau. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. Und wütend. “Ja, älter”, murmelte er. “Drei von denen sind schon fast 18, aber die lungern nur rum und finden Dudley stark. Weil Onkel Vernon ihn beschützt und sie damit auch.”  
“Moment”, murmelte Marie jetzt und hob eine Hand. “Fünf? Fünf fast Erwachsene gehen auf meinen kleinen Neffen los?”  
“Vier. Dudley ist in Harrys Alter. Und sie sind auf Harry losgegangen. Er wollte mich auch beschützen, aber…”  
“Sei kurz mal still, Nick.” Der Junge schwieg. “Harry, ernsthaft jetzt. Machen die das wieder?”  
“Dudley lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen, gerade weil Nick richtig gut ausgeteilt hat. Er sollte nicht mehr allein rausgehen.”  
“Verstehe”, brummte sie leise.  
“Marie, bitte…” sagte Farley, doch sie schob ihn weg, als er auf sie zu ging.  
“Nein, nicht bitte. Hier geht es um meinen 13jährigen Neffen. Halt dich da raus.” Damit lief sie zur Haustür und riss sie auf. “Den kauf ich mir”, knurrte sie noch.  
Farley seufzte leise. “Das gibt Ärger.” Er folgte ihr.  
“Sie wird Dudley nicht…”, murmelte Harry leise.  
“Nicht Dudley. Sie meint deinen Onkel. Sie würde sich nie mit einem Kind anlegen.”  
Nick lief auch zur Tür und Harry folgte ihm. Hoffentlich bekam die Frau jetzt keine Probleme, denn Vernon würde nie etwas auf seinen Sohn kommen lassen.  
Marie Kessler stand vor der Tür des dursleyschen Hauses und hämmerte dagegen. Erstaunlich, dass das Holz das aushielt. Nach einer Weile riss Vernon die Tür auf und schnauzte die neue Nachbarin an. Definitiv wollte er sie einschüchtern, aber es funktionierte nicht. Harry war beeindruckt. Er und Nick standen ein Stück entfernt und lauschten.  
“Mister Dursley. Ich will Sie warnen. Wenn Ihr missratener Sohn noch einmal Hand an meinen Neffen legen sollte, dann hat das Konsequenzen.”  
Der Mann lachte, dass sein Schnauzbart zitterte. “Dudley tut keinem was. Schon gar nicht Ihrem Dreikäsehoch.”  
“Nick ist von Ihrem Sohn und vier Freunden angegriffen worden. Freunde, die alle fast oder sogar schon erwachsen waren, aber Ihr Sohn war der Rädelsführer und damit sind Sie verantwortlich. Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, das Kind anständig zu erziehen, dann wird es Zeit, dass Sie die Konsequenzen Ihrer eigenen Erziehung spüren, Mister Dursley.”  
“Wollen Sie mir drohen? Ihr Neffe steht doch noch, also regen Sie sich ab.” Der Mann trat auf Marie zu. “Ein paar Schläge haben noch niemandem geschadet. Soll er sich doch wehren.”  
“Oh oh”, murmelte Farley. “Böser Fehler.” Er lehnte am Gartenzaun und machte nicht den Eindruck, sich hier einmischen zu wollen. Aber definitiv wollte er das hier auch nicht verpassen. Harry fand das ein wenig sonderbar. Er kannte seinen Onkel.  
“Sagen Sie das noch mal, Dursley. Meinen Sie das ernst?”  
“Natürlich”, fauchte er die Frau vor sich jetzt an. “Ein paar Schläge haben noch keinem geschadet…”  
Im nächsten Moment lag er auf dem Rücken und hielt sich die blutende Nase. Marie Kessler stand mit geballter Faust über ihm, jetzt vollkommen ruhig. “Ich bin froh, dass wir einer Meinung sind, was Erziehung angeht, Sir. Wie ich sagte, zahle ich jeden Fehler von Ihnen direkt an Sie zurück. Sollte Ihr missratener Sohn Harry oder Nick noch einmal anfassen, komme ich wieder und werde jegliche Verletzungen postwendend an Sie zurück geben.”  
Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. “Was erlauben Sie sich…” Sie kniete sich neben ihren Mann. “Wir werden Sie anzeigen, Sie Ungeheuer.”  
“Bitte. Dann werde ich Harry dazu überreden, alles zu erzählen, was er so in diesem Haus durchgemacht hat. Und glauben Sie mir, der Knast ist nicht schön von innen und Gemeinschaftszellen für idiotische Familien wie die Ihre gibt es da nicht.” Sie beugte sich über Vernon und packte ihn am Kragen. “Noch ein Kratzer, eine Verletzung bei einem der beiden Jungs und ich bin wieder hier. Verstanden, Mister Dursley?”  
“Ja…”  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, sein Onkel zitterte. Die Stimme bebte. Und als Marie eine vernünftige Antwort forderte, kam ein bebendes ‘Ja, Miss Kessler’ von ihm, während Blut über sein Gesicht und seine Hände lief.  
Marie ließ den Mann los, wischte sich die Hände angeekelt an ihrer Hose ab und wandte sich um. “Bis zum nächsten Mal”, sagte sie höflich und ging auf ihren Freund zu. “Danke fürs Nicht-Eingreifen. Ich hasse solche Leute.”  
“Ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben”, sagte Farley und küsste sie kurz. Er blickte zurück. “Keine dummen Ideen, Dursleys, sonst mische ich mich doch noch ein und Marie ist eine Heilige gegen mich. Ich bin nämlich nicht so fair wie sie und ich weiß, dass Ihr Chef allergisch darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass Sie Ihrem Kollegen die zwei letzten Aufträge kaputt gemacht haben indem Sie einen Ihrer Kunden bestochen haben...”, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Vernon Dursley starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
Nick strahlte seine Tante und ihren Freund an, während Harry den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam. Als Marie Kessler ihn ansah, brachte er nur stotternd hervor: “Adoptieren Sie mich?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Brief aus Hogwarts verändert nicht nur Nicks Leben.

Kapitel 4 - Die Erlaubnis

Zu seinem Bedauern hatten ihn die netten Nachbarn nicht adoptiert, wobei die Begründung ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Marie hatte ihm nämlich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und leise gesagt: ‘Du hast eine wundervolle Familie, Harry, auch wenn sie tot sind. Da reißen wir dich nicht raus. Aber du darfst dich trotzdem gern als Teil meiner Familie sehen und dich auch so verhalten.’  
Während die Nase von Vernon Dursley in den nächsten Tagen anschwoll und grotesk hässlich aussah, hatte Harry seinen Spaß. Seine Verwandten hatten ihm wirklich verbieten wollen, wieder rüber zu gehen, doch er hatte sich nicht daran gehalten und als sie ihn in sein Zimmer eingesperrt hatten, war Nick aufgetaucht und hatte lieb und nett gesagt, dass er Harry zum Spielen abholen wolle und dass er auch gern mit seiner Tante zurückkommen könnte. Daraufhin hatte sich seine Tür wie von Zauberhand geöffnet und er hatte gehen dürfen.  
Wieder ein neuer Zauber, den er gelernt hatte. Marie Kessler. Netter Spruch und bei seinen Verwandten hatte er vom Erbleichen über Zittern und Schweißausbrüche bis hin zu panischen Gesichtsausdrücken gleich mehrere Folgen und alle davon gefielen Harry ausgezeichnet.   
Dudley war ziemlich wütend, aber sein Vater hatte ihn sich lautstark zur Brust genommen und ihm zum ersten Mal im Leben eine Ohrfeige verpasst. In dem Moment, wo Dudley rausgebrüllt hatte: ‘Was lässt du dich auch von einer Frau schlagen, du Memme.’   
Da Dudley es nicht gewöhnt war einzustecken, hatte ihn die Reaktion seines Vaters ziemlich schockiert und für einige Tage herrschte im Haushalt der Dursleys angespannte Stille. Petunia hatte sich mehrfach leise bei Harry erkundigt, wo denn Marie arbeiten würde, weil sie sie in der örtlichen Bibliothek nicht gesehen hatte und nach Rücksprache mit der Nachbarin erzählte Harry es ihr.   
Seine Tante schwankte danach zwischen Entsetzen, dachte sie ja, dass die neuen Nachbarn auch Magier waren und Erleichterung, immerhin würde Marie damit bald weit weg sein.   
Harry verschickte seinen vierten Brief an Hermine, die immer wieder begeistert zurück schrieb und sich mit ihm freute und verbrachte den Rest der Ferien mit Nick. Den Rest der Ferien, wo alles so lief wie zu dem Moment, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt seit die neue Familie im Haus gegenüber eingezogen war.   
Der zweite Teil der Ferien begann damit, dass Harry beim Frühstück saß, mit Nick grübelte, was sie wohl heute so anstellen könnten, als eine Posteule durchs offene Fenster in den Raum schwebte und vor Harry sitzen blieb.   
“Cool”, sagte Nick begeistert. “Engländer sind witzig. Guck mal, Tante Marie, die benutzen Eulen für die Post. In Amerika kommen Postboten, wie langweilig.”  
Die Erwachsenen lachten leise und Harry nahm den Brief, der ziemlich dick war. “Gib ihr mal ein Stück von deinem Toast. Die musste schließlich schwer tragen.”  
Nick zupfte eine Ecke von seinem Frühstück ab und hielt es der Eule vorsichtig hin, die es nahm und wieder verschwand. Harry öffnete in der Zeit den Brief, der seine Bücherliste enthielt, wie er es erwartet hatte. Und ein weiteres Blatt für Marie Kessler, was er nicht erwartet hatte.   
Harry reichte es ihr wortlos und sie las es, gab es an Farley weiter und sah zufrieden aus.   
“Nicky”, sagte sie mit ruhiger, sanfter Stimme. “Der Brief ist von Professor Dumbledore. Meinem zukünftigen Chef. Er ist der Direktor von Hogwarts und er hat es durch bekommen, dass du mit auf die Schule gehen darfst.”  
Nick strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. “Klasse. Harry, hast du das gehört? Ich darf mit nach Hogwarts.” Er war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.  
“Habe ich gehört. Freut mich sehr.” Er grinste.   
“Was ist das?”, fragte sein Freund und deutete auf die Bücherliste.   
“Das ist nur die Liste mit den Sachen, die ich fürs nächste Jahr noch kaufen muss. Hauptsächlich Bücher und so. Für die Schule.”  
“Wir fahren morgen nach London”, sagte Farley. “Ich wollte die Winkelgasse schon lange mal sehen. Einer der wenigen Orte dieser Welt, wo ich nicht so einfach hin komme.”  
Marie lächelte. “Nick, ich muss dir etwas über Hogwarts erzählen und über Harry.”  
Verwirrt sah der Junge ihn an. “Über dich? Was denn?”  
“Dein Tante meint, dass es Zauberer gibt. Und dass ich einer bin. Und dass Hogwarts eine Schule für Zauberer ist, was auch der Grund ist, dass wir andere Fächer haben als du sie gewohnt bist.” Er sah Marie an. “Sorry, aber ich habe es gehasst, ihn anzulügen.”  
“Es gibt keine Zauberer. Ich bin zwar jünger als du, aber ich glaube nicht mehr an Märchen.”  
Farley räusperte sich leise und nippte an seinem Kaffee. “Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, Nick”, sagte er ruhig. “Es gibt sie trotzdem.”  
“Zauber mal was”, forderte Nick jetzt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Das darf ich nicht. Weil unsere Welt vor den Muggeln, den Nicht-Magiern, versteckt sein soll. Warum deine Tante davon weiß, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber Nick, ich würde dich nie so veralbern, das solltest du wissen.”  
Der Junge kam jetzt ins Grübeln. “Ich glaube es trotzdem nicht.” Er wirkte unglücklich. “Tut mir leid.”  
Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. “Ich habe es auch nicht fassen können, aber es ist nun mal so. Komm mit rüber, ich zeige dir meine Schulsachen.”  
“Darf ich?”, fragte er seine Tante begeistert.   
“Jetzt darfst du. Geh mit.”  
Gemeinsam liefen sie über die Straße und hoch in Harrys Zimmer. “Das ist Hedwig, meine Schneeeule. Kinder in Hogwarts dürfen Haustiere haben. Ron hat eine Ratte, Hermine eine Katze, Neville hat eine Kröte und ich habe Hedwig. Sie kann auch Nachrichten übermitteln.”  
Begeistert schaute Nick sich das Tier an. “Ist die schön”, schwärmte er.   
Harry holte sie aus ihrem Käfig, was ihr nicht wirklich passte, immerhin war morgens und für sie damit Schlafenszeit. “Hedwig, das ist Nick. Er wird auch nach Hogwarts gehen.” Vorsichtig streichelte er über das glatte Gefieder.   
Nick streckte unsicher die Hand aus. “Bist du hübsch”, hauchte er. “Hallo, Hedwig.”  
Sie schuschute leise und schloss die Augen. “Sie ist müde. Für sie ist Schlafenszeit.” Harry setzte sie zurück in ihren Käfig. “Hier sind meine Schulsachen drin.”  
“So ein großer Koffer”, staunte er. “Cool, Umhänge.” Er wühlte sich durch die Sachen und Harry ließ ihn. Für Nick zog er sich seine Schuluniform an.  
“Die Krawatte ist in den Hausfarben gehalten. Hogwarts hat vier Häuser, wo die Schüler drin verteilt sind. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Ich bin ein Gryffindor, wie Mom und Dad es waren.”  
“Cool”, murmelte der Junge begeistert. “Wonach richtet sich das? Komm ich auch in ein Haus?”  
“Wonach genau… Ich glaub, nach den Fähigkeiten und der Persönlichkeit. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du auch ein Gryffindor wärst, so wie du mir geholfen hast. Mutig bist du auf jeden Fall und Freundschaft scheint dir wichtig zu sein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du als Nicht-Magier überhaupt in ein Haus kommen kannst.”  
Jetzt hielt Nick inne. Er glaubte zwar sichtlich immer noch nicht an Magier, aber sein Verstand siegte doch. “Es gibt an der Schule keine Muggel, wie du sie nennst, oder? Leute wie mich.”  
“Nein. Es gibt einen Squib, der ist Hausmeister. Er hat magische Eltern, kann aber selber nicht zaubern. Filch ist ein Ekel.”  
Nick sah ihn jetzt traurig an und setzte sich auf das Bett. “Da lachen mich doch alle aus, weil ich nicht zaubern kann.”  
Harry verstand die Sorge seines Freundes nur zu gut. “Auslachen vielleicht. Vielleicht mehr. Weißt du, Nick, es gibt da auch Typen wie Dudley und die können auch noch zaubern.” Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch. “Lumos”, wisperte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte leicht auf.   
“Wow”, wisperte sein Freund. “Aber du darfst doch nicht zaubern.” Besorgt sahen ihn die braunen Augen an.   
“Das ist ein Minizauber, der wird vom Zaubereiministerium nicht bemerkt. Normalerweise können die feststellen, wenn ein minderjähriger Zauberer zaubert.”  
“Wie das denn? Wie machen die das?”  
Harry grübelte. “Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.” Er gab Nick den Zauberstab, der damit herumwedelte, aber da er nun mal kein Magier war, passierte überhaupt nichts und für ihn war es nur ein Stück Holz, was auch schnell uninteressant wurde.   
“Was ist das da? Lernt ihr Hauswirtschaft?”, fragte er und legte den Zauberstab weg. Stattdessen widmete er sich dem Besen.   
“Das ist ein Feuerblitz. Mein Rennbesen.”  
Jetzt starrte Nick ihn mit offenem Mund an. “Du kannst…”  
Harry grinste und nickte. “Ja. Ich kann damit fliegen. Und ich liebe es. Es gibt ein Spiel in der Zaubererwelt, das heißt Quidditch. Und das spielt man auf fliegenden Besen. Ich bin in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor, als Sucher.”  
“Ich will das sehen.”  
“Du wirst es sehen, in circa zwei Wochen, in Hogwarts. Auch wenn du es bis dahin nicht glaubst.”  
Nick schwankte, hielt den Besen dabei fest und presste ganz fest die Augen zusammen. “Ich will es glaube, ich will es glauben, ich will es glauben”, nuschelte er immer und immer wieder. “Kann ich mich irgendwie auf die Schule vorbereiten?” Bittend sah er ihn an.   
“Ja, kannst du tatsächlich.” Harry nahm ein Blatt Papier, seine Tinte und eine seiner Schreibfedern. “Hexen und Zauberer haben was gegen moderne Technik, das fängt schon bei der Benutzung von Füllern an. Wir schreiben mit Federn und wenn man den Dreh einmal raus hat, gibt das eine gute Schrift. Lerne es.”  
Nick setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und versuchte es. Aber er kleckste viel, schmierte die Tinte übers Papier und verbog die Feder. “Oh man…”  
“Nicht so wild. Das lernt man schnell.” Harry zeigte es ihm, als die Tür aufging.   
Petunia steckte den Kopf herein. “Wollt ihr hier essen?”, fragte sie vorsichtig.   
“Was gibt es denn?”  
“Ich wollte Brokkoliauflauf machen. Dudley mag es nicht, er geht zu einem Freund.”  
Harry war erstaunt über dieses Angebot. Ob sie das Essen vergiftet hatte oder hatte sie Schiss vor Marie, dass die hier auf der Matte stehen würde, wenn ihr geliebter Neffe in diesem Haus hungern würde. Eher das Zweite. “Was meinst du, Nick? Ihr Auflauf ist toll. Ich hab manchmal heimlich genascht.”  
“Okay. Wir essen gern mit, Mrs Dursley.”  
Sie nickte, wirkte dabei aber gar nicht glücklich. Ein Grund mehr, hier zu essen. “Wieso lernt er das?”, fragte sie und deutete auf die Kleckserei.   
“Weil er mit nach Hogwarts kommt.”  
Brummelnd verschwand sie. “Denkt sie, ich bin auch ein Zauberer?”  
“Jap. Lass sie in dem Glauben.”  
Nick lachte und nahm eine neue Feder. “Tut mir leid, dass ich die kaputt gemacht habe. Tante Marie bezahlt sie dir.”  
Harry lächelte leicht. “Ich habe genug Geld. Magier benutzen anderes Geld und meine Eltern haben mir ziemlich viel hinterlassen. In dieser Welt bin ich arm, aber in der Magierwelt habe ich genug. Ich habe im letzten Jahr nicht genug umgetauscht in Muggelgeld, sonst hätte ich mich diese Ferien nicht bei dir durchschnorren müssen. Wenn du willst, zeige ich es dir, wenn wir morgen nach London fahren. Wir können in die Bank gehen. Es ist ein Erlebnis.”  
“Oh ja”, sagte er begeistert und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Schreibversuchen. Und Harry saß daneben, blickte auf das Bild seiner Eltern und wünschte sich, ihnen Nick vorstellen zu können. “Guck mal, Nick. Das sind meine Eltern. James und Lily.”  
Er nahm das Bild vorsichtig und starrte es an. “Die bewegen sich ja.”  
“Magische Bilder machen das.”  
Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. “Das sieht aus, als würden sie leben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch ein magisches Bild von Mom und Dad. Du siehst deinem Vater echt ähnlich.”  
“Ja, ich weiß. Und das ist genau mein Problem.”  
“Wie meinst du das?”  
“Später”, sagte Harry und winke ab. “Schluck das erst mal, was du heute erfahren hast. Dann erzähl ich dir das Nächste.”

Beim Mittagessen, was ziemlich schweigsam verlief, weil Nick und Harry keine Lust hatten, mit Petunia zu sprechen, tauchte Vernon auf, immer noch mit einem weißen Verband auf der Nase, die inzwischen ein wenig abgeschwollen war.   
“Was macht denn dieser… Typ hier?”, fragte er, sah dabei aber Nick und Harry gleichermaßen an.   
“Die Jungs essen, wie es sich für anständige Menschen mittags gehört und ich habe Nick hier mitessen lassen, weil ordentliche Nachbarn das so machen, wenn die Nachbarskinder zu Besuch sind und sie keinen Ärger mit den Tanten dieser Kinder haben wollen.” Sie schnaubte leise und ihr Mann setzte sich.   
Vernon stocherte in dem Auflauf und zeigte deutlich, dass das nicht sein Fall war. “Tauchst du hier jetzt öfter auf?”, brummelte er Nick an.   
“Eher nicht. Ich bin hier nicht willkommen. Harry wollte mir nur seine Sachen von Hogwarts zeigen, weil ich da auch hingehe.”  
“Du?”, fragte der Mann überrascht und hatte Mühe, sein Essen im Mund zu behalten. “Du bist nicht mal ein Magier.”  
Harry ärgerte es ein wenig, dass Vernon das wusste, woher auch immer. Schade eigentlich. Er hätte ihn damit gern noch ein wenig geärgert.  
“Nein”, sagte Nick ruhig und aß seinen Teller leer.   
“Er ist wahrscheinlich der erste Muggel an der Schule.” Der Punkt war es, der Harry richtig freute, denn er hofft, mal nicht das interessanteste Wesen in Hogwarts zu sein. “Aber da Professor Dumbledore ihn aufgenommen hat, nachdem seine Tante ein wenig Druck gemacht hat, wird er mit mir hinfahren. Was übrigens gut für euch ist. Ihr müsst mich nicht hinbringen, ich fahre mit seiner Familie.”  
“Gott sei Dank”, knurrte der Mann. Wieder musterte er Nick mit seinen kleinen Schweinsäuglein. “Du wirst da so untergehen, Bursche. Da sind lauter fiese Magier, die werden dich so fertig machen und du kannst dich nicht mal wehren.”  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. “Arschlöcher gibt es überall, aber ich hoffe, dass dort viele sind, die so sind wie Harry. Dann wird es die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Danke für das Essen, Mrs Dursley. Ihr Auflauf ist echt lecker.”   
Harry hatte Mühe, nicht laut zu lachen. “Wir fahren morgen meine Sachen kaufen und jetzt gehen wir rüber zu Nick.” Ruhig stand er auf. “Komm, ich nehme meine Bücher mit, dann kannst du mal sehen, was ich so lerne.”  
“Super.” Sie liefen die Treppe hoch, klatschten sich kurz ab und holten Harrys Schulsachen. Mit denen liefen sie rüber.   
“Du bist einmalig, Nick. Machst du das instinktiv oder ist das beabsichtigt?”  
“Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst”, sagte der Junge mit einem unglaublich unschuldigen Blick aus seinen braunen Augen, die bei jedem Blinzeln der langen Wimpern noch niedlicher aussahen.   
“Genau das. Du hast einen Blick drauf, meine Güte. Ich glaube, wenn du lange genug Zeit hättest, könntest du Tante Petunia damit knacken. Die wird wochenlang glücklich sein, dass du ihr Essen gelobt hast.”  
Lachend gingen sie ins Haus. “Ihr Essen ist gut. Sie kann toll kochen. Mir hat Brokkoli noch nie so gut geschmeckt.”   
Marie lauschte, schien aber mit dem Gespräch zufrieden. Logisch, die Jungs lachten, waren satt, also war sie beruhigt. “Was ist das?”  
“Bücher, Bücher, Bücher”, sagte Harry und legte sie auf den Tisch. “Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Astronomie, Wahrsagen.”  
“Wahrsagen?”, fragte Marie und nahm das Buch hoch. Mit einem etwas spöttischen Lächeln blätterte sie es durch.   
“Es ist das leichteste Fach. Ich habe keinerlei Begabung und denke mir immer was aus. Und Professor Trelawney mag es düster. Todesomen und ein schmerzhafter, baldiger Tod kommen bei ihr immer gut an.”  
Nick zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Ich sehe einen tonnenschweren LKW, der dich morgen überrollen wird”, sagte er mit düsterer Stimme. “So in etwa?”  
“Ja, gar nicht schlecht. Nur du musst es mehr ausschmücken und ein wenig nebulöser gestalten. Ich habe im letzten Jahr gefragt, ob ich das Fach wechseln kann. Es ist ein Wahlfach. Ich denke, ich bin nicht der einzige, der das dieses Jahr macht. ” Harry seufzte und schob das Buch für Zaubertränke weit weg. “Schauder”, murmelte er. “Bäh, Zaubertränke.”  
Marie nahm es ebenfalls. Hier wirkte sie allerdings sehr interessiert, als sie es durchblätterte. “Eines der meiner Meinung nach wichtigsten Fächer. Du magst es nicht?”  
“Mein Zaubertränkelehrer hasst mich. Das vermiest das ganze Fach. Ich finde Zauberkunst und Verwandlung besser und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Im letzten Jahr haben wir die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche kennen gelernt. Dummerweise von einem Spion Vol…”  
“Nicht, Harry.” Marie hob leicht die Hand. “Bitte, sprich den Namen hier nicht aus. Jetzt nicht mehr.”  
“Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Namen”, brummte er.   
“Das ist mir bewusst. Aber auf dem Namen liegt ein Zauber und der Magier weiß dann, wer ihn so genannt hat und wo derjenige sich befindet. Ich möchte nicht, dass er auf dieses Haus aufmerksam wird.”  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Frau an. “Wie kommen Sie darauf?”  
“Dumbledore hat es mir geschrieben. Es überrascht mich, dass du es nicht weißt.”  
“Mich nicht”, murmelte er. “Könnte mir ja unter Umständen den Hintern retten. Ein Grund mehr, dass ich es nicht erfahre.” Wütend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der leise knirschte.   
Farley, der bis eben an einem Regal gebastelt hatte, drehte jetzt leicht den Kopf. “Dir haben sicher schon viele Leute gesagt, dass du diesen Namen nicht aussprechen sollst.”  
“Dutzende.”  
“Hast du jemals einen gefragt, warum? Hast du jemals Dumbledore gefragt, warum?”  
Er klopfte leicht mit der Faust auf den Tisch. “Alle meinten nur, der Name sei verflucht und sie hatten Angst, ihn damit zu rufen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie einen echten Fluch meinen.”  
“Ich denke, dass wissen die meisten Leute selber nicht.” Er stand auf und kam an den Tisch.   
“Dumbledore hätte es mir nie gesagt. Er ist nicht so der Freund klarer Worte und vernünftiger Antworten.”  
“Du vertraust ihm nicht?”  
“Nein. Natürlich nicht.” Empört blickte er in die grauen Augen des Mannes.   
“Hast du dir jemals die Mühe gemacht, selbst nachzuforschen?”, fragte er mit einem Lächeln und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. “Warte nicht, bis dir die Menschen die Antworten geben, von denen sie denken, dass du bereit bist, sie zu haben. Wenn dich etwas interessiert, dann forsche selber nach.” Er richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich seinem Regal zu.   
Harry sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, dann wandte er sich an Marie, die immer noch in dem Zaubertränkebuch blätterte. “Gibt es seine Ratschläge auch auf Kassette für unterwegs?”  
Sie lachte leise. “Zu meiner Erleichterung nicht. Sonst würde er noch richtig abheben oder ich würde durchdrehen. Manchmal geht er einem nämlich mit seiner Weisheit auf den Geist. Gerade weil er immer Recht hat.”  
“Ha”, machte der Mann leise und grinste sie kurz an.   
“Du redest einen so lange in Grund und Boden, bis du Recht hast, Schatz. Das habe ich inzwischen schon erkannt.” Sie legte das Buch hin. “Farley hat Recht, Harry. Du bist alt genug, um selbst Informationen zu sammeln. Und Bücher sind eine ganz gute Quelle.”  
Nick, der bis jetzt neugierig gelauscht hatte, hob leicht die Hand. “Worum geht es?”  
Harry seufzte. “Meine Eltern wurden von einem sehr bösen Magier ermordet. Der wollte Macht und hat alle Leute umgebracht, die nicht so wollten wie er. Der Kerl wollte auch mich killen.” Er tippte auf seine Narbe. “Und er versucht es immer noch. Und die Magier hoffen, dass ich in einem großen Duell diesen Typen erledige und alle Ruhe haben. Das war die Kurzfassung.”  
“Boah”, murmelte Nick. “Aber wieso erledigen die ihn nicht selbst? Du bist doch noch ein Kind.”  
“Frag mich nicht.” Harry seufzte leise. “Der Typ hat mich mit einem Todesfluch beschossen, der immer tödlich ist, nur bei mir hat es nicht geklappt und ich war gerade mal eineinhalb Jahre alt. Seitdem denken die Magier ernsthaft, ich hätte irgendeine magische Kraft oder einen Schutz, den sie nicht haben und mit dem ich Vol… diesen Typen erledigen kann. Völliger Quatsch.”  
“Aber wenn der Fluch so tödlich ist, warum sitzt du dann hier?”  
“Dumbledore meint, weil Mom sich für mich geopfert hat und damit irgendwie einen Schutz über mich gelegt hat. Eine magischer Wall aus Liebe.” Er hörte selber, wie verächtlich er klang. “Keine Ahnung, was wirklich passiert ist und warum ich noch lebe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es noch einmal klappt. Es gibt nämlich niemanden mehr, der mich beschützen würde.”  
Nick sah ihn ernst an. “Ich würde dich beschützen, Harry. Auch vor diesem Magier.”  
Marie strich ihrem Neffen über die Haare. “Ich bete, dass du nie in die Verlegenheit kommst, es ausprobieren zu müssen, Nicky. Dieser Mann ist grausam. Hoffentlich gibt es einen anderen Weg, um ihn zu stoppen, als den, den Dumbledore als einzig möglichen sieht.”  
“Es ist ja nicht so, dass er einen Ausweg für mich suchen würde.”  
“Dann mach es selber”, brummte Farley vom Boden her. “Hör auf, dein Leben in die Hände anderer zu legen und dich dann darüber aufzuregen, dass sie damit spielen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick lernt heute ein wenig die Winkelgasse kennen und kriegt damit einen ersten, echten Kontakt mit der magischen Welt. Außerdem erfährt er ein wenig über seinen Privatlehrer, der ihn in Hogwarts unterrichten wird.

Kapitel 5 - Eine magische Welt

Magier.   
Noch im Bett, nach einem ganzen Tag, wo Harry ihm seine Welt gezeigt hatte, glaubte Nick kein Wort. Magier, Hexen, Zauberer. In seinen Märchenbüchern gab es sowas, in Filmen und im Kino. Aber doch nicht in der realen Welt.   
Echte Magier.   
Menschen, die wirklich Zauberstäbe hatten und damit Dinge tun konnten, die normale Menschen wie er nicht tun konnten. Gut, Harry hat nur ein wenig Licht gemacht, aber immerhin. Mit einem Stück Holz und seinen Kräften. Und er konnte fliegen, auf einem Besen. Das klang jetzt nicht sonderlich bequem, aber ziemlich cool. Sehenswert auf jeden Fall.   
Magier.   
Immer wieder wälzte er sich im Bett herum. Seine Tante und Farley hatten es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Seine Tante würde an einer Schule arbeiten, wo lauter Kinder und Jugendliche waren, die alle zaubern konnten. Und er sollte dort auch lernen. Nun gut, keine Magie, das konnte er nicht, aber er würde bestimmt viel sehen.   
Harry hatte ihm sein Buch über magische Geschöpfe dagelassen und er hatte es durchgeblättert. Es gab so viele Tiere, die er nur aus Büchern kannte. Einhörner, Drachen, Werwölfe. Es war so unglaublich und so groß und… wenn er aufstand und zum Fenster ging, das im Raum gegenüber von seinem Zimmer war, dann konnte er rüber schauen zu dieser Welt der Wunder und Magie. Dann konnte er direkt zu Harrys Fenster rüber schauen.   
Als sein Freund nach Hause gegangen war, hatte Nick ihn leise gefragt, ob er auf ihn aufpassen würde, in dieser Magierschule. Denn irgendwie hatte er doch Angst. Wenn ihn jemand wie Dudley oder seine Freunde angriffen, dann konnte er sich wehren, weglaufen oder bekam im schlimmsten Fall ein paar Schläge und Tritte ab. Aber wenn ein Magier ihn angriff, dann konnte er gar nichts machen. Er war hilflos. Das machte ihm Angst.   
Und Harrys Geschichte, die er kaum kapiert hatte, ließ ihn noch mehr schaudern. Sein neuer, bester Freund wurde also von einem bösen Magier verfolgt, weil der ihn umbringen wollte. Das war doch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Und keine Polizei verhaftete ihn, weil alle Angst vor ihm hatten und sich hinter einem 15jährigen versteckten. Dieser Punkt machte ihn richtig wütend. Und es enttäuschte ihn gleichzeitig.   
Als die Tür aufging und Marie ins Zimmer kam, wurde er ein wenig ruhiger. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog ihn in ihre Arme. “Schlaf, Nicky, sonst verschläfst du morgen alles und das wäre schade, denn es wird ganz aufregend.”  
“Ich kann nicht schlafen”, nuschelte er und kuschelte sich gegen sie.   
“Doch, das kannst du”, hauchte sie leise, streichelte ihm immer wieder über den Kopf und sang ihm leise ein Schlaflied vor.   
Anfangs hatte er das doof gefunden, wenn sie es getan hatte. Peinlich. Er war 11 Jahre alt gewesen, als er zu ihr gekommen war und kein Baby mehr. Seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu angehalten, sich erwachsener zu benehmen, seine Tante schien es zu genießen, wenn er kindliche Sachen tat. Mit der Zeit hatte er diese Momente der Ruhe schätzen gelernt. Die Ruhe seiner Tante, ihre Fürsorge, ihre Liebe. Und so schaffte sie es auch dieses Mal, ihm Ruhe und Schlaf zu schenken, obwohl er noch beim Aufwachen darüber nachdachte, dass er zum Schlafen viel zu aufgeregt war. 

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück konnte er dann kaum still sitzen und im Auto auf dem Weg nach London kribbelte sein Bauch. Immer wieder schaute er zu Harry rüber, der mal auf seine Liste blickte und mal nachdachte.   
“Bist du auch aufgeregt?”  
“Nicht mehr”, gab er zu und lächelte. “Bei meinem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse war das noch etwas ganz Besonderes, weil es mein erster echter Kontakt mit der magischen Welt war… wie bei dir heute.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Lass dich überraschen, Nick, es ist toll und warte erst mal ab, bis du Hogwarts siehst.”  
Er hibbelte auf seinem Sitz herum, nur gehalten vom Sicherheitsgurt. “Ich bin so aufgeregt”, sagte er überflüssigerweise.   
“Und ich erst mal”, brummte Farley, wobei er wie immer vollkommen ruhig wirkte. Aber Nick kannte ihn mittlerweile doch ein wenig und so wusste er, dass der Freund seiner Tante immer sehr neugierig war, wenn es um Dinge ging, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte.   
Harry suchte in seinem Rucksack herum, den er mitgenommen hatte und zog einen Zettel heraus. “Mein Einkaufszettel”, sagte er und reichte ihn Nick.   
“Besenpflegewachs, Eulenkekse, Süßigkeiten. Das letzte kenne ich.”  
Sein Freund lachte. “Du kennst nichts davon, glaub mir. Magische Süßigkeiten sind ganz schön verrückt und einige sind nicht ganz ungefährlich. Aber keine Sorge, das bringe ich dir ganz schnell bei.”  
“Da bin ich mir sicher”, kam es von vorn.   
“Was ist das für eine Liste?”, fragt er und deutete auf die, die Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt.   
“Bücherliste.”  
Nick lachte, lauschte dem Radiomoderator, der vor einem Stau in London warnte, was Farley dazu brachte umzuschalten und rutschte wieder auf seinem Sitz herum. “Wie kommen wir nach Hogwarts?”  
“Mit dem Zug”, erklärte Harry. “Der fährt am 31.8. um 11 Uhr vom Bahnhof King´s Cross. Gleis 9 ¾.”  
“9 ¾? Das gibt es doch nicht.”  
“Genauso wenig oder viel, wie es Magier gibt.” Marie drehte sich um. “Ich werde eventuell abgeholt und reise anders. Du wirst mit Harry und den anderen Kindern fahren. Harry, du gibst ein wenig auf ihn acht, ja?”  
“Natürlich.”  
Die Fahrt nach London war so lang und als sie vor einem alten Haus hielten, kam er sich ein wenig veralbert vor. Sie gingen hinein, es war eine Art Bar oder Pub, wie man es in England nannte. Und hier saßen lauter Leute mit Umhängen und merkwürdigen Hüten und viele hatten Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Stühle, Flaschen, Gläser, alles bewegte sich von allein. Das Gefühl veralbert zu werden, verschwand. Für einen kurzen Gag war das hier viel zu aufwendig.  
“Hammer”, hauchte Nick, als Harry sie auf einen Hinterhof führt, wo ein breiter Durchgang zu einer Straße führte, eine Gasse, die sich in einem Bogen verlor. Das musste die Winkelgasse sein. Und als er einen Fuß auf das Kopfsteinpflaster setzt, fühlte er sich wie in einer anderen Welt.   
Mit leuchtenden Augen lief Nick neben Harry her, vorbei an einer Eisdiele, an Geschäften für Sachen und Bücher, Zauberstäben und Besen, Zaubertrankzutaten und Tieren. Wenn das eine Verarsche für ihn war, hatte sich jemand echt Mühe gegeben. Da diese Möglichkeit aber eher unwahrscheinlich war, blieb nur noch die Wahrheit. Es gab Hexen und Zauberer und genau hier kauften sie ein.   
“Wie geil ist das denn”, piepste er.   
“Jetzt hat er es”, murmelte Farley. “Beeindruckend.” Er blieb vor dem Tiergeschäft stehen und besah sich die Eulen.   
“Wir holen Geld”, sagte Harry. “Treffen wir uns später wieder?”  
“Nick braucht nur die Schuluniform. Seine Bücher und alles kriegt er in Hogwarts.”  
“Ich kann die mit ihm besorgen. Ich brauche auch noch ein paar neue Sachen.” Er nahm das Geld von Marie entgegen. “Ich tausche es bei Gringotts.”  
“Was ist das?”, fragte Nick.  
“Die Magierbank. Die wird von Kobolden geleitet.”  
“Hammer.”  
Harry lachte leise und sie liefen weiter. Bei einem Laden mit Süßigkeiten fiel es ihm richtig schwer, weiter zu gehen. Einmal, weil er gern naschte und dann sahen die Sachen alle so verrückt aus. Verrückt und bunt.  
Als sie in der Zaubererbank waren, hatte er die Süßigkeiten vergessen. Die komischen Wesen, die hier arbeiteten und wohl Kobolde waren, faszinierten ihn. Er lief neben Harry her zu einem Schalter und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel überreichte. Dann brachte der Kobold sie zu einem Wagen, der auf dünnen Schienen stand. Darunter war ein gähnender Abgrund.   
“Genial. Wie bei Indiana Jones.”  
“Na dann hüpf rein, Indiana Burkhardt.”  
Nick lachte und stieg ein, zusammen mit Harry und dem Kobold. Rasend schnell fuhren sie auf den Schienen entlang, vorbei an Türen mit Nummern, an einem echten, lebenden, riesigen Drachen, der sogar Feuer spie, an einem Wasserfall und schließlich hielten sie vor einer der Türen.   
Harry reichte ihm die Hand und Nick zog sich aus dem Wagen. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Fahrtwind war eiskalt gewesen und richtig beißend, aber die Fahrt an sich war toll. Begeistert wartete er hinter Harry, bis die Tür auf war und spähte dann in den Raum dahinter.   
“Mein Verlies mit meinem Erbe”, sagte Harry und ging rein. “Komm schon, du darfst hier mit rein.”  
Er lief ihm nach und starrte auf die Berge aus Gold, Silber und Kupfermünzen. “Das ist alles deins?”  
“Ja. Das sind Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts.” Er nahm einen Beutel und packte da händeweise Geld rein, ohne dass der Beutel dicker wurde. Garantiert auch so ein Magierding.   
“Kann das keiner klauen?”  
“Gringotts ist die sicherste Bank der Welt. Andere haben Wachhunde, die haben hier Drachen und Zauber. Rein kommst du vielleicht, aber nie wieder raus.” Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht. “Meistens…”  
“Wow. Echtes Gold. Darf ich mal eine Münze nehmen?”  
“Klar. Nimm dir eine. Du darfst sie sogar behalten.”  
“Echt?” Harry wollte ihm wirklich ein echtes Goldstück schenken? Gut, hier lag eine Menge davon herum, aber… “Danke”, sagte er und nahm eine der Münzen vom Boden hoch. “Wie cool ist das denn. Echtes Gold. Wie in einem Piratenfilm.”  
Harry lachte leise, amüsierte sich sichtlich über seine Begeisterung und schob ihn dann wieder aus dem Verlies heraus. Die Tür fiel zu und er bekam von dem Kobold seinen Schlüssel zurück. Dann ging es wieder über die wacklig aussehenden Schienen nach oben.   
“Das war so klasse. Deine Zaubererwelt ist echt toll.”  
“Ich weiß. Wobei, man gewöhnt sich auch daran.” Er machte einen langen Hals. “Hey, Neville”, rief er und lief auf einen Jungen zu, der sich jetzt umdrehte. Nick rannte hinterher. “Danke für das Buch, es ist richtig interessant.”  
“Ich dachte mir, du kannst es brauchen”, sagte der Junge ein wenig unsicher und musterte ihn dann. “Irgendwie habe ich mir deinen Cousin größer vorgestellt.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Das ist nicht Dudley.” Er sah ihn an. “Das ist das größte Kompliment, was dir jemand machen kann.”  
Nick grinste. “Ich weiß. Hi, ich bin Nick Burkhardt. Wir sind erst her gezogen.”  
“Er meint, aus den Staaten hierher auf die Insel. Nick wohnt mir gegenüber und seine Tante wird die neue Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts. Und sie und Nick sind keine Magier.”  
Neville runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Wie? Ist sie eine Squib?”  
“Nein. Muggel. Wie Nick auch. Und trotzdem kommt er mit nach Hogwarts.”  
Nick lachte, als Neville die Augen aufriss. “Wirklich. Und ich glaube jetzt auch langsam, dass es Magier gibt.”  
“Ein Muggel in Hogwarts… wie soll er am Unterricht teilnehmen?”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Er kriegt wohl Extraunterricht. Frag Dumbledore, er hat ihn zugelassen.”  
“Lieber nicht. Er redet so viel und sagt so wenig. Das ist verwirrend”, murmelte der Junge. “Hallo, Nick. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.”   
“Mich auch. Harry meint, du bist in Ordnung.”  
Jetzt sah Neville ziemlich rot aus. “Ich versuche es. Ähm, Harry… hast du schon mal den Tagespropheten gelesen?” Er verzog das Gesicht und kratzte sich leicht am Kopf.   
“In diesem Sommer? Wenn du so fragst, zum Glück nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen, oder?” Er sah zu Nick rüber. “Das ist die Magierzeitung und meistens schreiben sie Mist.”  
“Die schreiben über dich?” So berühmt war sein neuer Freund, dass eine Zeitung über ihn berichtete?  
“Ja, jede Menge Scheiße”, brummte er.   
Neville seufzte leise. “Oh ja. Ich muss weiter, Oma wartet im Buchladen.”  
“Wir sehen uns im Hogwartsexpress.” Er sah ihm nach. “Na prima. War ja klar, dass die mir meinen Sieg im Trimagischen Turnier nicht gönnen, wobei ich da nicht mal freiwillig mitgemacht habe.”  
“Doofe Zeitung”, sagte er und zog Harry weiter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die so schrieben, aber allein dass Harry sich darüber ärgerte, ärgerte auch ihn. Harry war ein Kind, ein Schüler. Wieso schrieb eine Zeitung schlechte Dinge über ein Kind und machte ihn fertig? Und wieso unternahm niemand was dagegen? Er wollte seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken bringen. Diese Magierwelt war entweder extrem kinderunfreundlich, oder er kapierte hier was nicht. “Kaufen wir mir jetzt so einen Umhang? Hoffentlich steht mir sowas.” Er wollte ihn gern ablenken von seinem Ärger.   
“Alle laufen da so rum. Und schwarz steht doch jedem.”   
Sie besuchten einen Laden, wo eine Hexe ihnen Sachen verkaufte und gingen dann in einen Buchladen, wo es einige Jugendliche gab, die Harry kannten. Und einige, die ihn offenbar nicht mochten.   
“Hey, Potter, kommst du im nächsten Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts?”  
“Hatte ich vor”, sagte er ruhig, doch Nick spürte eine gewisse Spannung. “Hast du ein Problem damit, Seamus?”  
“Meine Eltern wollen mich nicht nach Hogwarts lassen, wenn du da bist.”  
Harry huschte ein kaltes Lächeln über die Lippen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. “Und das ist mein Problem, weil…?”  
Der blasse Junge mit den leicht rötlichen Haaren verzog das Gesicht. “Niemand weiß, was mit Cedric passiert ist und du…”  
“Er ist tot. Voldemort hat ihn getötet. Cedric war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und jetzt ist er mausetot, Seamus. Das ist die Wahrheit, egal was andere Leute dazu sagen und was gewisse hirnlose Zeitungen darüber schreiben. Und falls du und deine schwachsinnigen Eltern das nicht glauben und mich für den Täter halten… wäre es vielleicht wirklich besser, sie ließen dich nicht mehr an die Schule. Immerhin schlafen wir in einem Zimmer und das könnte gefährlich für dich sein.” Er wandte sich um und ging zu einem Regal. “Du könntest natürlich auch einfach dein Hirn selbst einschalten und dich fragen, was ich davon hätte, so eine Lüge zu erzählen, deine Bücher nehmen und lernen was das Zeug hält. Voldemort ist zurück und eines unglücklichen Tages wirst du ihn persönlich kennen lernen.” Er warf ihm noch einen Blick über die Schulter zu. “Und es wird nicht schön. Er ist echt gruselig.”  
Nick trat neben Harry und blickte auf die Bücherrücken. “Wer war das?” Voldemort hieß also der böse Magier. Eine Info mehr, die das Gesamtbild ein wenig abrundete.  
“Seamus Finnegan. Er ist in meinem Haus und in meiner Klassenstufe. Eigentlich ist er okay, aber offenbar hat er leichtgläubige Eltern und keine eigene Meinung.”  
“Und wer ist dieser Cedric?”  
“Er war ein Hufflepuff, Siebtklässler. Er hat, genauso wie ich, am Trimagischen Turnier im letzten Jahr teil genommen und ist dabei gestorben. Voldemort hatte da seine Finger im Spiel, hat mir eine Falle gestellt. Dummerweise ist Cedric da mit rein getappt und statt zu fliehen, wollte er mir helfen.” Harry seufzte und blickte ihn von oben an. “Mir helfen zu wollen, kann verdammt tödlich sein, Nick.”  
“Er war ein prima Typ, oder?”  
“Er war okay. Ich kannte ihn kaum.”  
Das mochte er so an Harry. Der war ehrlich. “Was ist ein Trimagisches Turnier?”, fragte Nick weiter, merkte aber, dass Harry wohl keine Lust hatte, davon zu erzählen.   
Der Junge sah ihn wieder kurz an. “Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden.” Er nahm von mehreren Stapeln seine neuen Bücher und ging damit zur Kasse. “Haben Sie auch Bücher für Muggelschüler?”  
Der Verkäufer hielt inne und blickte Nick direkt an. “Nicholas Burkhardt?”  
“Ja?”  
“Ah, okay.” Er wandte sich um und nahm einen Stapel mit Lehrbüchern. “Hier, die sind für dich. Den Rest kriegst du in der Schule. Die hier habe ich erst später bekommen. Wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du sie auch gleich mitnehmen.”  
Er fand es toll, dass er einige Bücher jetzt schon hatte. So konnte er schon mal rein sehen, was so im nächsten Jahr auf ihn zu kam. Da er wohl nicht zaubern lernen würde, was er bedauerte, lief es eher auf die normalen Fächer hinaus.   
Nick sah Harry dabei zu, wie der bezahlte und nahm dann seinen Stapel auf den Arm. “Ist dir das zu schwer? Ich kann ein paar tragen”, bot Harry an.   
“Nein, geht schon.” So schwer waren die nicht. Seine neuen Lehrbücher. Er fragte sich, wer von den Lehrern die wohl vorbestellt hatte? Vielleicht dieser Dumbledore, der Direktor seiner neuen Schule. Der wusste ja, dass er dort hin kommen würde und extra Bücher brauchte.   
Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Winkelgasse und Nick merkte jetzt, dass Harry von vielen Seiten komisch angeguckt wurde. Dass den das nicht nervte. Ihn machte es aggressiv und am Liebsten wollte er die Leute anschnauzen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten.   
“Was ist los? Doch zu schwer?”  
“Wie? Nein, wieso?”  
“Weil du ganz rot im Gesicht bist.” Harry blickte ihn verwundert von der Seite an. “Alles klar?”  
“Mich… ärgert das. Diese Leute, wie sie dich angucken.”  
“Es gibt einen Todesfluch und ich habe ihn überlebt. Als einziger Mensch. Darum gucken die doof.”  
“Dieser Seamus ist ein Idiot. Der will doch diesen Voldemort auch loswerden.”  
“Vielleicht solltest du nicht seinen Namen sagen. Wenn der wirklich mit einem Fluch belastet ist…”  
Nick brummelte leise. “Die wollen ihn alle loswerden und du sollst ihn bekämpfen. Sollten die Leute dann nicht ein wenig netter zu dir sein, wenn die so viel von dir verlangen?”  
Harry lachte. “Könnte man meinen. Aber die denken nicht so. Einige haben Angst vor mir, ich weiß nicht wieso. Andere hassen mich, ich weiß nicht wieso. Kennen tut mich keiner von denen wirklich. Hier weiß ich genau wieso.”  
“Weil keiner von denen je mit dir gesprochen hat.” Nick legte das Kinn auf den Bücherstapel auf seinen Armen. “Da vorn sind Tante Marie und Farley. Die mögen dich und sie reden gern mit dir.”  
“Das ist toll. Ich mag sie auch.”  
“Warum weigerst du dich nicht?”  
“Wie?”  
Sie erreichten seine Tante. Nick gab Farley die Bücher, der sie mit einem Lächeln nahm. “Wieso weigerst du dich nicht? Die wollen, dass du… ihn… beseitigst, damit sie in Frieden leben können. Aber sie behandeln dich wie den letzten Dreck. Wieso weigerst du dich nicht, für sie zu kämpfen. Streik doch einfach. Sollen sie ihren Mist doch selbst machen.”

Harry, mühsam darum ringend, sich nicht selbst allzu sehr aufzuregen und das Nick spüren zu lassen, blickte den Jungen neben sich verwundert an. Sich weigern? Er war der Junge, der überlebt hatte. Der Gezeichnete. Er war derjenige, der Voldemort töten musste. Sagte Dumbledore. Sagten alle anderen. Sagte Voldemort selbst. Er konnte doch nicht einfach kündigen. Es war… seine Aufgabe.   
Verwirrt, weil er nicht eine vernünftige Antwort auf die Frage des 13jährigen liefern konnte, blickte er Farley an. Der Mann hatte doch immer eine Antwort parat. Hier wäre ein kluger Spruch mal echt Gold wert.   
“Gute Frage”, sagte der jedoch nur.   
“Ich kann doch nicht…”  
“Wieso nicht?”, fragte der Mann und wandte sich um. Er lief neben seiner schweigenden Freundin her. “Es gibt Zeiten, da muss man kämpfen. Wenn man angegriffen wird oder wenn man einen Menschen beschützen will, den man liebt. Keine Frage. Aber ist dieser Mann wirklich dein Problem?”  
Natürlich. Voldemort war sein Problem. Das war nun mal so. Wobei… eigentlich war es das Problem aller Magier. Aller Erwachsenen, gut ausgebildeten Magier, aller Männer und Frauen, aller Auroren dieses Landes… Voldemort würde ihn jagen, das war eine Tatsache. Weil sein Ego es nicht zuließ, dass ihm ein Baby entkommen war. Aber so ganz allgemein war dieser große Kampf wirklich nicht sein Problem. Die ganzen Magier dieses Landes lehnten sich zurück, warfen ihn in die Arena und warteten, was passierte. Das war nicht nett von denen. Aber er konnte doch nicht jetzt anfangen zu streiken, wo er bisher so willig mitgespielt hatte.  
“Mmm”, machte er leise. “Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Dumbledore mir das durchgehen lässt, aber eigentlich hast du Recht, Nick. Der Krieg ist nicht meiner. Der hat lange vor meinem Leben begonnen. Lange vor meiner Zeit. Ich weiß ja meistens nicht mal, warum ich kämpfe.”  
“Siehst du. Lass es dir erklären und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden. Die können dich ja wohl kaum zwingen.”  
“Oh doch”, sagte Marie leise. “Das können die.”  
“Die…” Harry verlagerte das Gewicht seiner Bücher ein wenig, während sie zum Auto liefen, um diese Last dort erst einmal los zu werden. “Dumbledore schiebt mich vor sich her und baut mit zum Helden in seinem Kampf auf. Und ja, er kann mich zu vielen Dingen zwingen. Aber Voldemort kann ich nicht schlagen. Nicht im Moment. Und Dumbledore hat mich nie irgendwie unterstützt im Kampf. Er hat mich nie trainiert. Da habe ich ja in den letzten Jahren mehr Sachen von Snape gelernt. Wenn Dumbledore will, dass ich ihm weiterhin gehorche, dann soll er endlich mal Antworten liefern.”  
“Jawohl”, sagte Nick und sah ihn stolz an.   
Es war unglaublich. Dieser kleine Amerikaner, dieser Muggel, gab ihm so viel Kraft. Überhaupt, die ganze Familie half ihm. Sie brachten ihn zum Nachdenken und dazu, Dinge zu hinterfragen. Überhaupt dazu, Dinge mal auszusprechen, die in ihm brodelten. Das allein half ihm, erleichterte ihn. Ob Dumbledore das gewollt hatte? Sicher nicht.   
Nachdem sie die Bücher los waren, gingen sie wieder zurück in die Winkelgasse, aßen hier gemeinsam zu Mittag und holten die Sachen von Madam Malkins. Danach besorgte Harry im Laden für Besen eine neues Pflegeset und Besenwachs und im Laden für Tiere und Tierbedarf noch ein paar Eulenkekse. Auch Nick kaufte eine Packung für Hedwig. Er mochte sie.   
“Nicht fett füttern, sonst kann sie nicht mehr fliegen”, warnte Marie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Sie traten wieder nach draußen. “Wer ist Snape?”, fragte Nick. Der Junge war sowas von neugierig.   
“Professor Severus Snape ist mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke und er ist echt übel. Fies und gemein und er hasst mich total.”  
Marie räusperte sich leise. “Harry, vielleicht habt ihr euch einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.”  
“Seit vier Jahren? Snape hasst mich. Er und Dad hatten ein Problem miteinander und irgendwie kriegt der Mann es nicht in seinen Schädel, dass ich nicht wie mein Dad bin.”  
“Ist der doof.”  
“Nick, bitte.” Marie seufzte leise.   
Farley lachte. “Als dein Privatlehrer wird er hoffentlich nicht so übel sein.”  
“Was?”, fragten Harry und Nick gleichzeitig.   
Marie zuckte mit den Schultern. “Er wird dich unterrichten, Nick. Dumbledore hat ihn darum gebeten und er hat ja gesagt. Snape gilt als sehr intelligent und er wird für die Zeit, wo wir in Hogwarts sind, dein Privatlehrer.”  
“Mein Beileid”, murmelte Harry geschockt und stellte sich das vor. Nur Snape im Unterricht? Allein mit ihm sein? Fünf Tage die Woche… Gruselig. Er fühlte eine richtige Gänsehaut. “Erzähl dem bloß nicht, dass wir befreundet sind, sonst hast du höllische Jahre vor dir. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du nach Slytherin kommst… wobei, eher nicht.”  
“Ich lass mir doch von einem Lehrer nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich befreundet sein soll.” Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Der soll nur kommen.”  
So viel Loyalität. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschen in seinem Leben gehabt, der so bedingungslos auf seiner Seite stand. Und Nick kannte ihn weniger als jeder andere Mensch in diesem Land. Selbst Hermine war nicht so. Sie war dafür zu vernünftig, dachte nach, bevor sie handelte oder Dinge sagte. Sie war diplomatisch. Nick war impulsiv und Harry tat das gut. Richtig gut. Aber er musste erwachsen reagieren.   
“Nick, das ist echt niedlich von dir, aber du solltest es dir mit Snape nicht verscherzen. Der kann dir das Leben in Hogwarts echt schwer machen. Aber er ist wirklich ein guter Lehrer und du kannst viel von ihm lernen. Vielleicht ist er ja nett zu dir.” Snape… nett… Er glaubte das im Leben nicht.   
“Ich weiß nicht”, brummelte der Junge und ließ es zu, dass Marie ihn zu einem Tisch der Eisdiele zog.   
“Kommt, essen wir noch ein Eis, bevor wir wieder fahren.”  
“Wir müssen noch Süßigkeiten kaufen”, erinnerte Harry und es half. Die Aussicht auf Eis und Süßigkeiten lenkte Nick erst mal ab. 

Nick bekam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Mund nicht mehr zu, während sie durch den Süßigkeitenladen liefen. Hier gab es sehr viele, sehr lecker aussehende Dinge. Er war jetzt kein großer Fan von Schokolade an sich, sondern eher von Bonbons und Toffees und hier gab es viel.   
Die Schokofrösche taten es ihm an, wie wohl vielen Kindern. Immerhin gab es hier noch Karten zu sammeln und Nick kaufte sich gleich ein Sammelalbum dazu. Auch Harry sammelte diese Karten und sie wollten später mal tauschen. Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer auf Bildern, die sich bewegten. Das war einfach genial.   
Harry liebte Bertie Botts Bohnen. Weil es da unendlich viele Geschmacksrichtungen gab, die richtig echt schmecken sollten und Nick kaufte auch da ein paar Packungen. Außerdem Blasenkaugummis, wo man Tiere und Blumen mit machen konnte und ein paar Lutscher, die ewig halten sollten.   
Farley und Marie ließen ihn. Er hatte nie Gewichtsprobleme gehabt und zumindest hier war er nur ein Kind von vielen. Auch die Magier mochten das. Hier unterschied er sich mal nicht von seinen zukünftigen Mitschülern.   
Anschließend fuhren sie zurück nach Little Whinging, wo Harry ein wenig vom Trimagischen Turnier erzählte, von Drachen und Tauchen im Februar und einem Labyrinth mit lebenden Hecken und Acromantulas und einer Sphinx und Nick lauschte gebannt. Und bewundernd. Das war lebensgefährlich, was sein Freund da hatte durchmachen müssen. Und dann gönnte man ihm nicht mal seinen Sieg. Er hatte nicht mal teilnehmen wollen, war aber gezwungen worden. Megafies. Wobei er sich auch hier wieder fragte, wieso Harry sich nicht einfach geweigert hatte.   
Nach dem Abendessen verschwand Harry ins Haus gegenüber und Nick kostete fünf der Bohnen. Er erwischte Leber, Pfirsich, Hühnchen, Schnee und Senf. Mutig aß er die Leber- und die Senfbohne zusammen, lachte und ging völlig erschöpft in sein Bett.   
Magier.   
Es gab sie wirklich. Unglaublich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie wir alle aus den Büchern wissen, hat Harry Ärger mit Dementoren. Auch bei mir. Nur hier bekommt er mal Hilfe bei seinem Problem und das von unerwarteter Seite.

Kapitel 6 - Überraschende Hilfe

Der Tag war leicht regnerisch, der Himmel grau und die Luft war diesig. Aber es war warm. Harry schlenderte den Weg zwischen den Feldern in Richtung Spielplatz, lief aber heute daran vorbei. Seit die Familie von Nick ins Haus gegenüber gezogen war, war es der erste Tag, wo er allein war und ein wenig vermisste er seinen Freund. Aber der war mit seiner Tante und Farley in London, um noch ein paar Formalitäten zu erledigen. Es hatte sein müssen und Nick hatte Harry gebeten, doch mitzukommen. Aber er hatte abgelehnt. Mit der Ausrede, dass er noch seine Sachen packen musste. Die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Lust hatte, stundenlang bei irgendwelchen Behörden herum zu sitzen.   
In Hogwarts verbrachte er mehr als genug Zeit in geschlossenen Räumen, da genoss er die Ferien gern draußen. Und heute regnete es nicht, stürmte nicht und heiß war es auch nicht mehr. Perfektes Spaziergehwetter. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm war auch froh, mal allein zu sein. Harry schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er mochte Nick sehr und der junge Amerikaner war das Highlight seiner Ferien. Er hatte ihn gut von seinen Sorgen und Problemen abgelenkt und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, dem Jungen noch mehr von der Welt der Magier zu erzählen.   
Aber er war eigentlich ein ruhiger Typ. Etwas zurückgezogen. Gerade nach dem letzten Jahr, wo er extrem im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte, hatte er sich auf ein wenig Ruhe gefreut. Und so nahm er es gern hin, diesen einen Tag mal für sich zu haben. Einfach langsam durch die Umgebung von Little Whinging schlendern, durchatmen und mal schweigen.   
Eine Weile ging das auch richtig gut und zum Mittag hin riss sogar die Wolkendecke hier und da ein wenig auf und vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen trafen den Boden. Harry kam mal wieder etwas ins Grübeln. Das war der Nachteil von Ruhe.   
Cedric kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Seine eigenen Schuldgefühle, mochten sie noch so unsinnig und nutzlos sein, aber es war nun mal eine Tatsache, dass Cedrics Tod völlig unnütz gewesen war. Er war wirklich einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, keinen Unsinn, nichts. Er hatte nichts getan und trotzdem hatte ihn Wurmschwanz einfach so getötet. Auf Voldemorts Befehl. Schnell, eiskalt und so nebenbei.   
Genau das war es, was Harry fertig machte. Die Schnelligkeit mit der Cedric gestorben war. Er selbst kannte den Tod. Erinnerte sich sehr schwach an die Ermordung seiner Eltern, hatte Quirrel im ersten Schuljahr in Staub verwandelt, nur durch eine Berührung. Er hatte einen Basilisken getötet, mit einem Schwert. Aber das war anders. Das waren Kämpfe gewesen, die Opfer hatten irgendwo einen Sinn. Cedrics Tod war sinnlos. Und Harry bekam den Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf, was aus seinem Mitschüler alles hätte werden können und damit verbunden, wie wenig er über ihn wusste.   
Im Zug hatte er Cho, Cedrics Freundin, kurz gesehen. Sie war vor ihm geflüchtet. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, sie glaubte die aufkeimenden Gerüchte, dass er mit dem Tod ihres Freundes zu tun hatte, aber so war sie nicht. Dafür war sie zu vernünftig. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nicht reden wollen. Und so ging es ihm auch und dann wieder genau gegenteilig. Eigentlich würde er gern reden. Mit irgendeinem Menschen, der ihn verstand und nicht verurteilte. Doch dafür war Nick noch zu jung.   
Harry fand es schade, dass er über Cedric nicht mehr wusste als seinen Namen, sein Aussehen, Alter und Haus und dass er ein richtig guter Magier gewesen war. Er hatte ihn nicht gekannt, wie so viele andere Schüler in Hogwarts. Die Bindung zwischen den Häusern war nicht gut. Jedes Haus machte sein Ding und meist war der Zusammenhalt unter den verschiedenen Klassenstufen innerhalb eines Hauses auch nicht eng. Und so wusste er über Cedric Diggory nicht viel. Nur das, was Dumbledore während der Trauerfeier gesagt hatte. Cedric war auf dem Weg gewesen, ein großartiger Magier zu werden, dem alle Türen in der Berufswelt offen gestanden hätten.   
Er zog seine Jacke ein wenig enger, als er auf einen anderen Weg einbog. Ein Weg, der in einem Bogen zurück in die kleine Stadt führte. Er grübelt. War Cedrics Dad eigentlich bei der Trauerfeier gewesen? Oder hatte er es nicht ertragen dort zu sein? Vielleicht wegen ihm. Vielleicht machte auch er ihn für Cedrics Tod verantwortlich. Das wäre übel. Das würde ihn richtig treffen. Immerhin hatte Cedric sich freiwillig für das Turnier gemeldet, wohl wissend, dass eine Teilnahme tödlich enden konnte. Harry war rein gezwungen worden. Er seufzte.   
Jetzt fing er schon an, sich vor sich selbst und wegen seiner eigenen Ideen zu rechtfertigen. So weit war es gekommen. Dabei sagte ihm seine innere Stimme, dass er es überhaupt nicht nötig hatte, sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Oder überhaupt zu rechtfertigen. Er hatte nichts getan und er hatte nichts tun können, um Cedric zu helfen. Das war die Tatsache.   
Eine Gänsehaut rieselte über seinen Körper und er schloss seine Jacke jetzt. Es war kalt geworden. Er sah sich um und rutschte im nächsten Moment auf einer zugefrorenen Pfütze aus.   
"Autsch", nuschelte er, als er auf den Weg knallte. Instinktiv zog er seinen Zauberstab. Plötzliches Eis und Eiseskälte waren keine guten Zeichen. Nicht mitten im Sommer.   
Über sich sah er die Schatten. Dementoren. Was zum Teufel machten die denn hier, außer ihn anzugreifen? Sie kamen näher, schwebten auf ihn zu und versuchten, ihn zu attackieren.   
Harry sah zwei, damit kam er klar. Die Frage war, gab es hier noch mehr? "Expecto patronum", rief er und sein Hirschpatronus brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor.   
Die Dementoren griffen die Energiequelle an, nährten sich davon. Harry hielt ihn, wusste aber, dass das so nicht ewig ging. Er hatte einmal einen so starken Patronuszauber geschafft, um Dementoren zu verjagen. Damals, um seinen Paten zu retten. Aber im Moment fehlte ihm für so viel Kraft der Elan. Das fühlte er.   
Sein Hirsch verschwamm. Er merkte, dass er den Kontakt verlor, weil er unkonzentriert war. Also sprang er auf, konzentrierte sich richtig und trieb die Angreifer ein Stück zurück. Dann rannte er los. Hier unter freiem Himmel war es ihm viel zu gefährlich. Dementoren waren nie allein. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass bald mehr kommen würden. Er brauchte Deckung. Und einen guten Gedanken, um seinen Zauber zu verstärken.   
Er rannte, so schnell er konnte. Seine Füße zertraten dünne Eisschichten auf den Pfützen vom letzten Regen, zwei Mal rutschte er weg. Aber er schaffte es, die Unterführung zu erreichen, die es hier gab. Einen echten Sinn hatte sie nicht, stammte sie doch noch aus Zeiten, als es hier ein Werk gegeben hatte. Das Werk war weg, nur dieser kleine Tunnel war geblieben. Aber Tunnel war gut. Tunnel hieß Schutz von oben. Zwei Eingänge, die er im Auge behalten musste. Das war okay. Das bekam er erst mal hin.   
Er sah vor sich die Stadt auftauchen, überlegte nach Hause zu rennen, aber es war ihm zu gefährlich, diese Wesen in die Stadt zu locken. Die Biester töteten Menschen. Lupin und Dumbledore hatten den Schülern gesagt, dass sie keine Gnade kannten. Verwirrt lief er ein wenig langsamer, als eine kleine Gestalt um eine Kurve kam, die aus einem Wäldchen heraus führte.   
"Verdammt", murmelte Harry. "Nick, hau ab! Renn nach Hause!", schrie er ihn an. Er näherte sich dem Jungen im Laufschritt.   
Nick stand verwirrt auf dem Weg und sah sich um. Aber er konnte keine Dementoren sehen. Er war ein Muggel. "Was ist los?"  
"Dementoren. Du kannst die nicht sehen. Renn, Nick. Das hier ist nichts, wogegen du kämpfen kannst." Er schoss zurück und hielt die Dementoren auf.   
"Wow", hauchte Nick. "Voll cool."  
"Hau ab, verdammt noch mal!!! Los, lauf!!!"  
Der Junge wandte sich um und rannte los. "Ich hole Hilfe."  
Harry hielt seine Angreifer in Schach, während Nick in dem kleinen Wäldchen verschwand. Der Junge war wirklich ein Unikat. Hilfe. Dazu musste er einen Magier finden und die gab es in Little Whinging nicht. Hoffentlich wusste Marie Kessler, was ein Dementor war. Dann würde sie Nick zumindest beschützen können, indem sie ihn im Haus hielt. Erst als er sicher war, dass die Dementoren sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierten und nicht mehr auf Nick, entließ er seinen Patronus und rannte den letzten Rest zum Tunnel. Hier lief bis zur Mitte.   
Dementoren konnten fliegen, schweben. Aber hier drin war es relativ eng, in beide Richtungen waren gute 25 Meter. Hier drinnen konnten sie sich nicht gut bewegen und Harry wusste, dass er hier eine Weile sicher war.   
Eine der schwarzen Schreckensgestalten kam von der linken Seite. Harry hoffte, dass Nick okay war und auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er schoss einen Patronuszauber auf den Dementor ab und war erstaunt, als eine helle, weiße Kugel ihn traf. Offenbar hatte er mit seinem neuen Freund auch einige neue, positive Gedanken. Also half Nick ihm doch. Er lächelte, ließ sich von der neuen Freundschaft durchströmen, von dem Vertrauen, was er zu dem 13jährigen hatte und von dem Gedanken, dass er noch nie so einen guten Freund gehabt hatte. Wahr oder nicht, war vollkommen egal. Der Gedanke war gut. Er war mächtig. Und es war das, was er brauchte.   
Von beiden Seiten näherten sich mehrere Dementoren. Er hatte es doch geahnt. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schoss er immer wieder und wieder leuchtend weiße Kugeln in beide Richtungen und schleuderte Dementor um Dementor nach draußen. Ewig würde er das nicht durchhalten und er sah auch nicht, ob es immer dieselben Dementoren waren, die zurück kamen oder immer neue. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich. Eines dieser schwarzen Schreckgespenster sah aus wie das andere.   
Harry rief seinen Hirsch und ließ ihn von einem Eingang zum anderen patrouillieren. Für eine Weile hatte er Ruhe. Sein Hauptproblem war nicht mal, dass ihm die Kraft ausging, sondern die Kälte. Überall auf den alten Tunnelwänden glitzerte Eis, der Boden war spiegelglatt. Die Luft war eiskalt und Harrys Atem bildete Wölkchen vor seinen Lippen. Dummerweise trug er nur eine dünne Stoffhose, ein T-Shirt und seine dünne Jacke. Genug für einen englischen Sommer, aber nicht für Dementoren. Über kurz oder lang würde er hier einfach erfrieren.   
Er hauchte ein wenig Wärme auf seine Hände und versuchte, sie zu wärmen. Seine Füße waren langsam auch eiskalt und die Minuten verrannen. Nach einer Weile kamen wieder einige Dementoren, aber auch die konnte Harry abwehren. Er lief hin und her, überlegte wie er aus seiner Falle entkommen könnte, ohne die Angreifer in die Stadt zu locken. Zitternd hockte er sich eine Weile an eine Wand, als er einen Ruf hörte.   
"Harry", rief eine Frau.   
Er sprang erschrocken auf, hielt sein Bein noch fest, als es wegrutschen wollte und rannte auf einen der Tunneleingänge zu. "Miss Kessler, verdammt, was... Was ist das?"  
Sie lächelte und trat vor ihn. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Armbrust. "Es braucht nicht immer Magie, mein Junge", sagte sie und sah sich um. "Wobei ich zugeben muss, ich kann die nicht sehen."  
"Ich weiß." Er deutete auf die mittelalterliche Waffe. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das hilft."  
Die Frau legte einen kleinen Pfeil ein und spannte die Armbrust. "Gib mir eine Chance. Was haben wir zu verlieren?"  
"Bitte", nuschelte er und zweifelte ein wenig an ihrem Verstand. "Aber wie wollen Sie auf etwas schießen, was Sie nicht sehen?"  
"Indem du mir deine Augen leihst. Im übertragenen Sinn natürlich."  
Harry warf einen Blick nach draußen und in den Himmel. Momentan sah er dort keinen der Dementoren, aber die Luft war immer noch eiskalt. Sie waren noch da. Er schaute rüber zur anderen Tunnelseite. "Da kommt einer. Er ist grad in den Tunnel rein."  
"Wo genau schwebt er?"  
"Direkt unter der Decke, aber mit den Beinen nach unten."  
Die Frau legte an und zielte in die Richtung. "Sag mir, wenn er an dieser Lampe vorbei ist, wo das Glas zerbrochen ist und die so flackert."   
Harry nickte. "Okay. Dauert noch einen Moment. Die sind nicht die Schnellsten."  
"Wenn sie mit Energie aufgeladen sind, können sie sich schneller bewegen. Aber der Weg von Askaban hierher hat sie ermüdet. Sie brauchen Nahrung."  
Die Frau wusste definitiv, wovon sie sprach. Das hatte Harry nämlich noch nicht gewusst, dass Dementoren schneller schweben konnten, wenn sie satt waren. "Gleich ist er an der Lampe. Soll ich ihn mit meinem Patronus stoppen?"  
"Wenn du das schaffst."  
"Klar. Expecto patronum", sagte er ruhig. Marie Kessler mochte ein Muggel sein, aber sie vermittelte Schutz. "Jetzt ist er da."  
"Ich sehe ihn. Nur die Umrisse, schimmernd. Interessant, dass ein Patronuszauber sie sichtbar macht. Das wusste ich nicht." Sie zielte, schoss mit ihrem Pfeil auf die Kapuze und traf voll ins Gesicht. Harry sah den kleinen Pfeil oder Bolzen oder wie man es nannte stecken bleiben. Im nächsten Moment schrie der Dementor jämmerlich auf. Es war ein so schrilles Kreischen, dass Harry den Zauber fallen ließ und sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Das schwarze Schreckgespenst stürzte zu Boden und fing an, sich aufzulösen. Währenddessen hörten sie von draußen dieselben Schreie und im nächsten Moment fühlte sich die Umgebung wärmer an.   
"Sie sind weg. Die kommen nicht damit klar, wenn einer von ihnen gestorben ist, dann nehmen sie Reißaus." Marie ließ die Armbrust sinken und lächelte Harry zu. "Gehen wir nach Hause. Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen heißen Kakao gebrauchen oder einen Tee."  
Vollkommen verblüfft über das, was er hier gesehen hatte, folgte er der Frau. Nach einer Weile, sie hatten die Stadt längst erreicht, fand Harry seine Sprache wieder. "Danke, bevor ich das vergesse und... mit was um alles in der Welt haben Sie da geschossen? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass man Dementoren vernichten kann. Und wieso sind die alle abgehauen?"  
"Du weißt wenig über sie, das erstaunt mich. Dementoren sind Kampfgruppen. Darum sind die immer zusammen. Sie denken gemeinsam, handeln gemeinsam. Wenn einer stirbt, fühlen die anderen es genau mit. Den Schmerz und das Ende und glaub mir, Harry, auch für einen Dementor ist der eigene Tod nichts, was man gern fühlt. Stirbt einer, flüchtet der Rest der Gruppe, um sich zu erholen." Sie zog aus einem kleinen Köcher einen der kurzen Pfeile. "Das sind Langbolzen", erklärte sie. "Eschebolzen, um genau zu sein. Diese wirken mit der Struktur des Dementorkörpers zusammen. Esche wird von ihnen angezogen und dringt so tiefer ins Gewebe. Aber allein mit einem Stück Holz tötet man keine Dementoren, da hast du Recht. Allerdings gibt es Zaubertränke, mit denen man das kann. Wenn du wissen willst, wie man die braut... frag Snape. Er hat den Trank entwickelt, soweit ich weiß."  
"Als ob der mir helfen würde", brummelte Harry und steckte jetzt endlich seinen Zauberstab weg. Wobei er seinen Lehrer gerade ein Stück weit bewunderte. Fachlich war er so verdammt gut.   
"Versuch es. Nick zuliebe. Er muss mit dem Mann auskommen, sonst werden das harte Jahre in Hogwarts. Du bist sein Freund und Vorbild. Wenn du Snape verachtest, tut Nick das aus Loyalität zu dir auch und damit macht er sich viel kaputt."  
Harry blickte die Frau an, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Sie hätte sagen können 'rede nicht so über Professor Snape in Nicks Gegenwart', aber nein. Sie formulierte es völlig anders, viel netter und so, dass es ihm einleuchtete. "Ich habe Nick gesagt, dass man fachlich an Snape absolut nichts aussetzen kann und das meine ich auch so. Aber menschlich hat er mich immer ziemlich mies behandelt. Er hat mich niedergemacht und verachtet. Er hat mich liebend gern bloßgestellt, vor den anderen. Er hat mir bewusst miese Noten gegeben. Und ich bin nicht der einzige Schüler, den er so behandelt. Er ist arrogant und unfair. Und ich kann nicht nett von einem Menschen reden, der seine Machtposition als Lehrer so dermaßen missbraucht, nur weil mein Dad ihn wohl mal irgendwie geärgert hat. Ein erwachsener Mann, der mir absichtlich weh tut, mich demütigt und verletzt. Das habe ich nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden."  
Eine ganze Weile schwieg die Frau neben ihm. Bis sie vor dem Haus standen, in dem sie lebte und wo Harry sich so gern aufhielt. "Menschen können sich ändern und vielleicht erkennt auch ein Severus Snape irgendwann, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Und, ganz ehrlich, Harry. Du bist 15 Jahre alt. Wenn es dir nicht passt, wie er dich behandelt, dann sag es ihm einfach mal."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so lange warten kann und will, bis er sich ändert. Und wenn ich ihm sage, dass mir sein Verhalten nicht gefällt, dann kriege ich Nachsitzen bis ins nächste Jahrtausend. Aber um Nicks Willen werde ich mich zurück halten. Versprochen. Ich will nicht, dass er unnötig Probleme bekommt."  
Sie strich ihm über die Haare, wie es noch nie ein Erwachsener bei ihm getan hatte und legte sanft ihren Arm um seine Schulter. "Du bist ein sehr guter Junge. Schade, dass die meisten Menschen in deiner Umgebung offenbar keine Lust haben, das zu bemerken."  
“Woher… können Sie das, was Sie können?”  
“Es gibt mehr als Magier und Muggel. Andere Menschen.”  
“Und Sie sind… mehr als ein normaler Muggel, nicht wahr?”  
“Ja. Aber es wäre nett, wenn das unter uns bleibt. Nicky soll so normal wie möglich aufwachsen.”  
“Ist er auch… wie Sie?”  
“Ich hoffe nicht, aber das zeigt sich erst, wenn er erwachsen ist.”  
Harry nickte leicht und blieb nach einer Weile stehen. “Dumbledore fängt an, Verbündete zu sammeln, nicht wahr? Sie können kämpfen, auch wenn sie nicht zaubern können. Er sammelt Menschen, die an seiner Seite kämpfen sollen… nein, für ihn. Er kämpft nicht selbst.”  
“Ich denke es. Er hat mich eingeladen und ich habe zugesagt. Und er hat Farley eingeladen.”  
“Kann er auch gegen Dementoren kämpfen?”  
“Mit der Armbrust kann es jeder, der sie führen kann.” Sie lächelte und ihre Augen funkelten. “Farleys Stärke liegt nicht im Kampf. Er ist Dumbledore ähnlich. Ein Denker und Stratege. Aber diesen Platz teilt der alte Mann nicht. Farley ist ein guter Detektiv. Er kann beobachten und er findet Dinge, die andere Menschen nicht finden können. Es ist ein angeborener Instinkt bei ihm.”  
“Was sucht Dumbledore?”  
Die Frau lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Das wird mein Liebster mir nicht verraten. Weißt du, es gibt immer mehrere Seiten in einem Kampf. Nicht nur zwei. Man kann sich einer anschließen oder man geht seinen eigenen Weg. Aber wo auch immer man steht, man wird niemals alle Infos haben. Das ist normal. Manchmal wäre es leichter, wenn man das Ganze sieht, aber die meisten Menschen wären von der Komplexität eher überfahren. Und so gibt es Anführer, die glauben, alles zu wissen und ihre Kämpfer, die nur die Dinge erfahren, die sie erfahren sollen. Die sie brauchen, um ihren Job zu machen.”  
“Und Menschen wie Farley Kolt, die sagen: Wenn ich mehr wissen will, finde ich es selbst heraus.”  
Marie lachte jetzt laut auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. “Du hast ihn gut durchschaut, Harry. Genauso denkt er. Und manchmal ist es gar nicht so verkehrt.” Sie sah ihn wieder an. “Sag Nick bitte nichts.”  
“Noch nicht. Es sei denn, er merkt zu viel. Ich werde ihn nicht auf Dauer krampfhaft belügen. Dafür…” Er zögerte und senkte den Kopf. “Dafür respektiere ich ihn viel zu sehr.”  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte diese leicht. Dann verschwand sie. Offenbar war es eine stillschweigende Einverständniserklärung, denn Marie sagte nichts mehr und öffnete stattdessen lieber die Haustür.   
Hier lief Nick aufgeregt im Flur herum und wollte wissen, was passiert war und warum seine Tante mit einer Armbrust herumlief. Sie beruhigte ihn, wich geschickt Fragen aus und brachte ihn am Ende dazu, dass er ihr glaubte, dass Harry von einem wilden magischen Tier angegriffen worden war und dass sie ihm so am Besten hatte helfen können. Harry war beeindruckt von ihrer Redegewandtheit und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie lange das wohl noch klappen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das heutige Kapitel umfasst die Themen Häuser in Hogwarts, Trimagisches Turnier und die Reaktion des Ministerium auf Harrys Zaubern vor einem Muggel. Und die Reaktion des Muggels auf die Reaktion des Ministeriums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das heutige Kapitel hat es in sich. Es zeigt nicht nur meine Ideen der Häuser und Schüler in Hogwarts, wonach ich natürlich viel der Geschichte aufgebaut habe und die Harry freundlicherweise Nick mal in Ruhe erklärt. Sondern es geht hier auch noch mal um das Trimagische Turnier und Cedric. Harry wollte darüber eigentlich mit Nick nicht reden, aber mit wem kann er es sonst. Mit Marie und Farley könnte er reden, die würden ihn verstehen, aber er ist halt gerade mal 15 Jahre geworden und hat nicht gelernt, Vertrauen zu Erwachsenen zu haben. So fällt es ihm halt leichter, sich vor Nick offen zu zeigen. Offen zu geben.  
Außerdem geht es heute NATÜRLICH um die Reaktion des Ministeriums, weil Harry ja vor einem Muggel (und das ist Marie), gezaubert hat. Hier liegt auch ein Grund, warum ich unbedingt Teile mit reinbringen wollte, in denen keiner der Charaktere anwesend ist, aus deren Sicht ich schreibe. Würde ich nämlich nur diese Szenen schreiben, wäre euch und mir was entgangen. (hatte ich das erwähnt? Ich schreibe meist aus der Sicht eines Partners eines Pärchens. Drei Hauptpärchen gibt es, also sind drei Sichtweisen am meisten vertreten. Zum Beispiel bei Snarry ist es eben Harry, wie ihr schon bemerkt habt. Bei Nick und seinem Zukünftigen ist es Nick, aus dessen Sichtweise ich schreibe. )
> 
> Ich wage mal zu behaupten, dieses Kapitel wird aufschlussreich und angenehm zu lesen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet es so mögen wie ich.   
Es ist nebenbei auch das letzte Ferienkapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel steht dann die Fahrt nach Hogwarts an, der Nick schon entgegenfiebert.

Kapitel 7: Gebogene Regeln

Nick war Tage später immer noch sauer. Er ließ es sich nicht so sehr anmerken, weil er keinen Stress mit Harry und auch nicht mit Marie haben wollte, aber er war nicht so dämlich, wie die zwei glaubten. Und auch nicht mehr zu klein, um vor allem Bösen dort draußen beschützt werden zu müssen, seiner Meinung nach.   
Harry war panisch gewesen, dort draußen auf den Feldern. Er hatte Angst gehabt, vor allem um ihn und hatte ihn weg gejagt. Weg geschickt. Damit ihm nichts passierte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er keinen Streit mit dem größeren Jungen wollte. Harry hatte ihn beschützen wollen. Das konnte er ihm doch nicht vorwerfen.   
Und Marie… sie log ihn an. Wohl aus demselben Grund. Aber was um alles in der Welt hatte sie mit einer Armbrust gemacht? Er kannte diese Dinge, weil er Ritter mochte und viel über sie las. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass seine Tante so eine hatte und sie hätte sie sicher auch vor ihm versteckt, wenn er nicht direkt hinter der Haustür auf sie gewartet hätte.   
“Hey, alles klar?”, fragte Harry ihn ein wenig unsicher. Er fühlte sich offenbar auch nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Vielleicht log er einfach nicht gern.   
“Alles klar”, sagte Nick und lächelte ein wenig gequält und darum bemüht, es echt aussehen zu lassen.   
Sie liefen mal wieder gemeinsam durch die Stadt. Seit dem Vorfall gingen sie nicht mehr raus zum Spielplatz, sondern blieben hier. In der Nähe des Einkaufszentrums, in der Nähe des Kinos. Harry hatte aus der Winkelgasse Geld geholt. Magiergeld. Er hatte es dort auch umgetauscht und hatte so jetzt was, was sie ausgeben konnten. Im Kino, für Cola und Popcorn, für Eis.   
Dass Harry immer noch gern Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, beruhigte Nick. Sein neuer bester Freund zog sich nicht zurück. So weit ging der Schutzinstinkt dann doch nicht, oder… Er lächelte leicht und dieses Mal war es echt. Vielleicht war Harry die Freundschaft zu ihm ja auch zu wichtig und er wollte einfach gern mit ihm zusammen sein. Das wäre so schön.   
“Harry”, sagte er, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu kriegen. “Du hast mir doch von den Häusern erzählt. In Hogwarts. Und von den Gründern. Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden, wer wohin kommt und Tante Marie meinte nur, dass das irgendwie mit dem Charakter zusammenhängt.”  
Der Junge neben ihm nickte leicht und sie setzten sich auf eine Bank an einem kleinen Brunnen. Es war wieder heiß und das Wasser schien ein wenig Kühle zu spenden. Harry sah sich um, niemand war in ihrer Nähe.   
“Ich habe, seit ich weiß, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst, auch viel darüber nachgedacht, muss ich gestehen. Weil ich neugierig bin, wo du hinpassen würdest. Viele machen es sich sehr einfach. Streber nach Ravenclaw, Idioten nach Hufflepuff, gute Leute nach Gryffindor und böse nach Slytherin. Aber das ist völlig idiotisch.”  
“Wie ist es dann?”  
“Ich habe erlebt, dass sehr oft eine Rolle spielt, wo die Eltern und Großeltern waren. Und Kinder haben nicht immer denselben Charakter wie ihre Vorfahren. Ich denke, es spielt eine große Rolle. Nicht immer, aber doch oft. Und dann sind es wirklich die Eigenschaften und der Charakter, aber das lässt sich nicht so verallgemeinern.” Er grübelte. “Bleiben wir mal bei meinem Haus. Ron, mein ehemaliger bester Freund, ist durchaus mutig, aber er hat auch einen teilweise echt miesen Charakter. Und in einigen Dingen ist er dämlich. Damit wäre er ja auch für Slytherin und Hufflepuff prädestiniert, wenn man es verallgemeinert sieht. Doch das ist Quatsch. Hermine, meine beste Freundin, ist klug, denkt voraus, lernt gern. Neville, total der Wissenschaftstyp, kreativ wenn es um seine Pflanzen geht. Die zwei sollten eigentlich Ravenclaws sein, wenn man sagt: Streber nach Ravenclaw.”  
“Mmm”, machte Nick. “Was macht denn einen wahren Gryffindor aus?”  
“Mut, die Bereitschaft Probleme wirklich zu bekämpfen. Ich denke, eine gewisse Grundaggressivität. Ich und auch meine Mitgryffindors scheuen Konflikte nicht. Wir haben auch kein Problem damit, uns mit stärkeren Gegnern anzulegen. Die Bereitschaft zu lernen, wenn es nötig ist. Ich bin kein Musterschüler, aber wenn ich Dinge wissen muss, dann klemme ich mich auch dahinter. Und leider auch die nervige Gabe, Anführern nachzudackeln. Ich weiß nicht, woher das kommt, aber wir alle sind sehr brave Gefolgsleute von Dumbledore. Wir vertrauen ihm und tun, was er sagt, selbst dann, wenn es uns nicht gut tut. Diese verdammte Hörigkeit… das kenne ich von keinem anderen Haus.”  
“Ist Dumbledore auch ein Gryffindor?”  
“Ja. Aber manchmal denke ich, er würde auch zu Slytherin passen.”  
Nick legte den Kopf leicht schief. “Du meinst, ‘böse’ ist die Eigenschaft für Slytherins, wenn man es verallgemeinert. Warum denkst du dann, dass er dorthin passt? Er ist doch nicht böse, oder?”  
“Zielstrebigkeit. Ehrgeiz. Eine Unterordnung des Wohls einiger weniger unter das eigene Ziel. Nachdenken vor dem Handeln. Eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit, wenn es darum geht, die eigenen, für sich wichtigen Ziele zu erreichen. Intelligenz. Einzelbegabungen. Das ist Slytherin für mich. Alle Slytherins, die ich kenne, haben eine echte Begabung. Nur Snape fällt da ein wenig raus.”  
“Wieso? Ist er dumm?”  
“Im Gegenteil. Er kann extrem viele Sachen extrem gut.” Harry verzog das Gesicht. Es passte ihm sichtbar nicht, das zu sagen. “Er ist intelligent ohne Ende und weiß so viel. Auch die Fähigkeit, Gruppen anzuführen, finde ich typisch Slytherin. Und auch Snape hat diese Begabung. Gut, er nutzt seine natürlich Autorität, um Schüler ruhig zu kriegen, aber er hat sie.”  
“Was ist das? Natürliche Autorität?”  
“Du wirst es merken, wenn er das erste Mal einen Raum betritt.” Harry lachte leise. “Und du wirst es nie vergessen. Er hat so eine Eigenart, dass man bestimmte Treffen mit ihm niemals vergessen kann.”  
Nick nickte leicht. “Okay. Was ist mit den Ravenclaws?”  
“Intelligent, vielseitig begabt. Wissbegierig, aber ich finde, sehr nach vorn gerichtet, auf die Zukunft. Ein Ravenclaw ist nie zufrieden. Er will immer weg von dem Punkt, wo er jetzt ist. Die Ravenclaws, die ich kenne, lernen nicht stupide auswendig und beten Wissen runter, wie man es von Strebern erwarten würde. Sie sind kreativ, sie forschen, sie wollen verstehen, hinter die Fassade blicken und Dinge die feststehen, erweitern. Sie halten nichts für unmöglich und versuchen Beweise zu finden für Dinge, die wir normalen, dummen Menschen als Hirngespinste abtun. Sie hinterfragen alles.”  
“Und Hufflepuffs?”  
“Loyal. Sie werden manchmal so abgetan, aber ihr höchstes Gut ist die Loyalität. Sie sind Menschen, die du dir als Freunde nur wünschen kannst. Aber eigentlich sind die meisten Menschen viel zu schlecht, um mit einem Hufflepuff befreundet zu sein. Wir sind viel zu unvollkommen, viel zu unehrlich, viel zu feige. Hufflepuffs sind Menschen, die dir die Hand reichen, wenn du am Boden liegst und die an deiner Seite stehen, wenn die Welt sich gegen dich verschworen hat. So jemanden wünscht man sich sein Leben lang.”  
“Moment”, sagte Nick. “Du hast mir selbst erzählt, wie mies die zu dir waren im letzten Jahr.”  
Harry nickte leicht. “Das beweist nur meine Worte. Nick, die standen loyal zu Cedric. Er war ihr Freund und sie dachten, ich will ihm die Show stehlen. Viele haben das nicht wirklich geglaubt, weil sie wussten, dass ich den Feuerkelch nicht verzaubern konnte. Aber sie haben trotzdem gemeinsam wie ein Mann hinter Cedric gestanden. Ich habe keinem Hufflepuff jemals einen Vorwurf gemacht. Keinem. Sie kann ich verstehen. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser nicht.” Er seufzte. “Und Cedric ist auch wieder der beste Beweis für diese Loyalität. Die letzte Prüfung, von der ich dir erzählt habe…”  
“Der Irrgarten, wo der Pokal stand, mit dem du dann bei diesem Typen gelandet bist? Diesem dunklen Magier, dessen Namen ist nicht sagen soll?”  
“Ja. Dieser Mann. Er war auf einem Friedhof. Ich wollte Cedric den Pokal überlassen, weil ich nie an dem Turnier hätte teilnehmen sollen, aber Cedric wollte es nicht. Er meinte, ich hätte gewonnen, gerade weil ich mich so gut geschlagen habe, obwohl ich nie teilnehmen wollte. Er war absolut loyal mir gegenüber, weil wir beide Hogwartsschüler sind. Er war nie mein Feind, nicht mal mein echter Konkurrent. Wir haben eine Weile gestritten und dann haben wir uns entschieden, dass wir den Pokal gemeinsam nehmen. Zwei Hogwartschampions. Für uns war es okay. Und so landeten wir auf dem Friedhof, in der Falle.”  
Nick lauschte gebannt. Harry hatte ihm natürlich von den Prüfungen des Trimagischen Turniers erzählt. Drachen, Tauchgänge im Februar, ein magisches Labyrinth mit gefährlichen Fallen, davon hatte er schon mehrfach gehört. Die Falle mit dem Pokal und sein Fast-Tod im Kampf gegen diesen dunklen Magier, den er nicht beim Namen nennen durfte. Solche Dinge wusste er inzwischen und trotzdem verstand er die Zusammenhänge nicht.  
“Ich habe sofort erkannt, dass das die Falle war. Dass es der Ort ist, wo er auf mich wartet. Dass jetzt der Kampf folgen würde. Meine Narbe hat es mir verraten.” Er strich sich gedankenverloren über die Stirn. “Sie brennt entsetzlich, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist.”  
“Wieso?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht, Nick. Aber es ist eine ganz gute Warnung, weil ich ihn so immer erkenne, auch wenn er in einer anderen Gestalt vor mir steht. Jedenfalls wusste ich sofort, dass Cedric dort weg musste. Ich flehte ihn an, den Pokal zu nehmen, war mir ganz sicher, dass er ihn wegbringen würde. Doch Cedric ist ein Hufflepuff durch und durch gewesen. Es kam für ihn überhaupt nicht in Frage, mich allein zu lassen. Mich, den jüngeren Gryffindor. Er hatte Angst, als ich ihm gesagt habe, wer dort auf dem Friedhof ist und auf mich wartet. Er hatte Todesangst, aber er ist nicht gegangen.” Harry sah ihn an und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. “Vielleicht wäre Hufflepuff ein gutes Haus für dich. Du bist genauso mutig, wenn du an der Seite eines Freundes kämpfst.”  
Nick lächelte stolz. “Und dann hat dieser Dunkle Lord ihn getötet?”  
“Nein. Es war Peter Pettigrew.” Hass blitzte in den grünen Augen. “Er hat meine Eltern an diesen Typen verraten. Ihr Versteck. Er hat sie ausgeliefert, obwohl er in der Schule ein Freund meines Vaters war. Nicht jeder Gryffindor ist mutig und edel. Manche sind einfach miese Ratten. Pettigrew hat Cedric getötet. Nicht der Dunkle Lord, wie Dumbledore behauptet. Natürlich ist Cedric wegen ihm gestorben und hätte der Typ die Kraft gehabt, es selbst zu machen, hätte er ihn liebend gern selbst getötet, aber Tatsache ist, Pettigrew war es. Ein feiger Mitläufer. Es war so überflüssig. Cedric ist völlig umsonst gestorben. Es war so sinnlos.”  
“Hier”, sagte Nick und reichte Harry ein Taschentuch. Der wischte sich über die Augen. “Dieses ganze Turnier. Wieso hat das statt gefunden? Das ist so gefährlich, diese Aufgaben. Ich meine… Wettkampf zwischen Schulen, gut und schön. Ein paar Schrammen, kommt vor. Aber sowas…”  
“Ich weiß es nicht. Es war der größte Mist, den Dumbledore jemals zugelassen hat.”  
“Und wieso hast du da mitmachen müssen?”  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. “Weil Dumbledore es so wollte. Weil der Feuerkelch meinen Namen ausgespuckt hat.”  
“Aber es war doch klar, dass das eine Manipulation war. Wieso hat man das einfach so akzeptiert? Wieso nicht ein neues Auswahlverfahren? Trimagisches Turnier. Tri… Drei. Drei Champions. Nicht vier. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du teilgenommen hast, Harry.”  
Der Junge saß eine Weile schweigend neben ihm und blickte auf die Wasserfontäne. “Wenn ich es dir jetzt erklären soll, damit du es verstehst, dann weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, warum ich teil genommen habe. Ich wollte es nicht. Es war die Hölle. Die Presse, die sich auf mich gestürzt hat, die Angst vor den Prüfungen, der Stress mit den Mitschülern. Ich wollte das nicht. Aber… wie ich sagte: Gryffindors folgen Anführern. Dumbledore hat gemeint, es muss sein und ich… habe ihm gehorcht. Erwachsenen zu widersprechen, habe ich nie gelernt. Mein Onkel hat es mir rausgeprügelt, nein zu sagen.”  
“Du solltest es dringend wieder lernen. Wenn dir was nicht gut tut, dann musst du lernen, dich zu weigern.” Nick sah ihn von der Seite an und streichelte ihm unsicher über die Hand. “Und hinterher? Hat er sich da wenigstens um dich gekümmert? Dieser Dumbledore?”  
“Seit der Gedenkfeier für Cedric habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Und in dem ganzen Jahr hat er kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen. Er hat mich auch vor der Presse nicht geschützt. Weder er noch McGonagall, meine Hauslehrerin, noch sonst irgendwer in der Schule. Keiner war da. Ich war nach allen drei Prüfungen verletzt. Nach der ersten hatte ich Verbrennungen, nach der zweiten eine leichte Lungenentzündung und nach der dritten…” Er deutete auf seinen Unterarm, wo eine Narbe zu sehen war, die er oft verdeckte, wenn es nicht zu heiß war. Sie schien zu heilen, aber sehr langsam. “Er war nicht ein Mal im Krankenflügel. Er hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal erkundigt, wie es mir geht.”  
Sie gingen langsam zurück zum Haus von Nick. Er grübelte und lächelte dann leicht, als Harry ihn ansah. “Vielleicht wusste er einfach, dass du ihm an die Kehle springst, wenn er dir so eine dämliche Frage stellt.”

Am Abend saß Nick auf dem Bett und blickte seine Tante fragend an. Er hatte ihr erzählt, was er von Harry erfahren hatte über sein letztes Jahr und hatte sich furchtbar aufgeregt, was man von Harry verlangte und wie man mit ihm umging.   
“Das geht doch nicht. Tante Marie, er ist gerade mal 15 Jahre alt geworden. Die… die machen ihn kaputt.”  
Seine Tante sah ihn erstaunt an, lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann nahm sie seine Hände. “Du hast Recht. Das geht nicht. Es ist unverantwortlich und zwar von so vielen Seiten. Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum Harry das ertragen musste. Wieso so viele Erwachsene da mitmachen.”  
“Wieso hat er sich nicht einfach geweigert? Er hätte doch einfach nicht mitmachen brauchen.”  
“Das ist nicht so leicht, Nicky. Du hast keine Vorstellung, was für ein Druck auf ihm gelastet hat. Die Zeitung hat über ihn geschrieben, so viele Magier haben das gelesen. Die hätten ganz fiese Sachen geschrieben, wenn er nicht mitgemacht hätte und ich denke, dass er davor mehr Angst hatte als vor den Prüfungen.”  
“Aber… die waren doch eh fies. Die Zeitung und die Mitschüler. Hätte das noch schlimmer werden können?”  
“Vor der ganzen Zaubererwelt als unfähiger Feigling dazustehen? Ich denke, für Harry wäre das schlimmer gewesen.”  
Nick fühlte, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. “Aber… diese Leute, die das über ihn gedacht hätten… die hätten die Prüfungen vielleicht nicht mal überlebt. Weil sie viel unfähiger sind und viel feiger.”  
Marie nahm ihn in den Arm. “Du hast Recht. Ich denke das auch. Und ich denke, dass es Harry sehr viel bedeutet, dass du so auf seiner Seite stehst. Das scheint er nicht wirklich zu kennen.”  
“Dann… haben seine Freunde noch viel zu lernen. Harry ist so ein toller Junge. Er sollte Freunde haben, die hinter ihm stehen. Die ihm helfen. Und für ihn da sind.” Als sie ihn los ließ, stand er auf. “Ich male Harry ein Bild. Um ihn aufzumuntern.”  
“Es ist schon 22 Uhr.”  
“Ich habe Ferien, Tante Marie. Bitte. Ich muss irgendwas tun. Er war so traurig. Wegen dem Cedric. Er leidet so darunter, dass er gestorben ist. Und keiner steht ihm bei. Keiner hilft ihm. Keiner redet mit ihm darüber. Er ist ganz allein. Er… weiß gar nicht, wie stark er ist.”  
Marie reichte ihm seine Trainingshose und einen dünnen Pullover, weil es im Zimmer ein wenig kühl geworden war. “Okay. Male. Mach ruhig. Zeig du ihm, wie stark er ist.” Sie streichelte ihm durch die Haare, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und verließ sein Zimmer. “Gute Nacht, Nicky. Mach nicht zu lange.”  
“Gute Nacht, Tante Marie.” Er nahm eines der Bücher, die Harry ihm geliehen hatte und blätterte es auf. Als er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, nahm er sich ein weißes Blatt und einen Bleistift und fing an zu zeichnen. 

“Heute ist nicht mein Tag”, murmelte Harry und hielt sich sowohl den Kopf, mit dem er sich gerade eben an einem der Hängeschränke gestoßen hatte, als auch den rechten Oberschenkel, mit dem er beim Aufstehen gegen die Tischkante geknallt war, weil er sich vorher mit einem Fuß in seiner Decke verfangen hatte und so nach vorn gestolpert war. Seine Familie hätte jedenfalls viel zu lachen gehabt, wenn sie es mitbekommen hätten. Zum Glück hatten sie es nicht und so war er ihrem Spott mal entgangen und hatte nur mit den leichten Schmerzen zu tun.   
Da er jetzt keinen Hunger mehr hatte und weil er garantiert bei Nick drüben etwas Besseres bekommen würde, verließ er wortlos das Haus. Er lief über die Straße und stutzte, als eine Eule im Gras landete und ihm einen Brief hinhielt. Er nahm ihn, das Tier flog davon und Harry blickte verwundert auf den Absender.   
Er stöhnte. Der Brief kam vom Ministerium, das bedeutete Ärger. Er grübelte, ob er erst mal frühstücken sollte, bevor er das las, weil er danach garantiert keinen Hunger mehr haben würde und steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche.   
Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete Farley die Tür und winkte ihn rein. “Morgen, Harry. Was ist passiert?”  
“Ich bin ein mieser Schauspieler und ich hasse diesen Satz.”  
Der Mann lachte leise. “Wenn du nicht willst, dass man dir ansieht, dass etwas passiert ist, was dich nervt und/oder frustriert, dann lass die Mundwinkel nicht bis zum Boden hängen. Im übertragenen Sinne. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass Menschen dich fragen, was los ist, meide Leute, die dich mögen. Was ist passiert?”  
Harry konnte nicht anders und musste jetzt doch lächeln. Dieser Farley war… manchmal zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er erreichte ihn. “Ich habe einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen. Von einer Frau namens Mafalda Hopkirk.”  
“Interessanter Name. Magier haben eh oft interessante Namen. Dir sagt die Frau was?”  
“Morgen, Miss Kessler.” Er ließ sich an den Tisch fallen und blickte in die Tasse Kakao, die ihm zugeschoben wurde. “Ja, mir sagt die Frau was.” Er legte den Brief auf den Tisch. “Sie ist für die Behörde zuständig, die aufpassen, dass minderjährige Magier, also ich, nicht außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie die das jedes Mal mitkriegen…”  
“Jedes Mal?” Farley musterte ihn belustigt. “Hast du also schon öfter Ärger mit denen gehabt? Nicht ganz gesetzestreu? Guter Junge.”  
“Farley”, rügte ihn Marie ernst. “Das ist nicht witzig. Die Magier sind da ziemlich streng.”  
“Aber da waren nun mal…” Er schwieg und blickte zu dem Mann rüber.   
“Dementoren wolltest du sagen? Ich habe Farley natürlich davon erzählt. Auch wenn er seine Geheimnisse vor mir hat, was ihn irgendwie interessant und dunkel macht, so halte ich doch viel von Offenheit in einer Beziehung.”  
“Da waren nun mal Dementoren und mangels einer Armbrust mit speziellen Pfeilen musste ich sie mir mit Magie vom Leib halten. So lange ich allein war, war das sicher noch kein Problem, aber in dem Moment wo Sie dazu gekommen sind, wurde es eine Straftat.”  
Farley verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Wie sollen die das wissen, dass Marie irgendwann dazu gekommen ist? Ich meine, dass die dich irgendwie orten können, als du gezaubert hast… geschenkt. Dass die wissen, dass es hier keine anderen Magier gibt und die so wissen, dass nur du es gewesen sein kannst… geschenkt. Aber woher sollen die wissen, dass Marie irgendwann aufgetaucht ist? Dann müssten die ja den Angriff beobachteten haben oder irgendwie von den Dementoren erfahren haben, was passiert ist. Dann müssten die Dementoren doch von ihnen kommen.”  
Harry schwieg erstaunt, während Marie Kessler den Brief öffnete. Sie las ihn aufmerksam, faltete ihn zusammen, lächelte ihm kurz unverbindlich zu und stand vom Tisch auf. “Was steht da drin?”, fragte er.   
“Nichts Wichtiges, Harry. Lauter Behördenkram und Paragraphenmist. Eine ganze Seite Text, die man auch in einem Satz hätte zusammen fassen können. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich fahre jetzt nach London in dieses komische Ministerium und werde das klären.”  
“Aber. Ich sollte…”  
“Das ist eine Behörde. Du bist gerade 15 geworden. Das ist kein Ort für ein Kind. Stinklangweilig und lauter Schreibtischhengste.” Sie lächelte immer noch, nahm ihre Jacke und den Autoschlüssel und schloss ruhig die Tür.   
Als sie die Autotür draußen hart zuwarf und mit quietschenden Reifen aus der Einfahrt fuhr, zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. “Sie ist sauer, oder?”  
“Stinksauer. Was meinst du, warum ich hier noch sitze?” Farley nahm seine Zeitung und schob Harry den Toastkorb rüber. “Das Zaubereiministerium hätte ich mir auch gern angesehen, aber eine Fahrt mit Marie, wenn sie so drauf ist… Nein. Ich hänge an meinem Leben.” Damit blätterte er sie auf.   
“Wo ist Nick?”  
“Der schläft noch. Weck ihn ruhig auf, dann könnt ihr zusammen frühstücken. Er hat letzte Nacht lange gezeichnet. Ein Bild für dich, damit du ein wenig besser drauf bist.” Die grauen Augen musterten ihn kurz. “Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.” Harry seufzte. „Was ist?“  
“Ich weiß, was in dem Brief stand. Das war mein Rauswurf aus Hogwarts. Da kann sie auch nichts machen.”  
“Überlass das mal meiner Freundin. Sie kann sich auch in einem Gebäude voller Hexen und Zauberer durchsetzen.” Er las und grinste. „Sie hätte dich doch mitnehmen sollen. Da hättest du noch was lernen können.“  
Harry dachte an seinen Onkel und dessen Begegnung mit Marie Kessler und hoffte, dass die Frau vielleicht auf Lucius Malfoy treffen würde. Dann fiel sein Blick zurück auf den geöffneten und jetzt leeren Umschlag. Er merkte, dass das Bild verschwamm. Langsam nahm er seine Brille ab und wischte sich über die Augen. “Niemand hilft mir in solchen Situationen…”  
“Das war mal so.” Die Hand des Mannes streichelte über seinen Kopf und Nacken. “Ich weiß nicht, was genau die für ein Problem mit dir haben und warum die so ein Fass aufmachen.”  
“Weil ich überlebt habe. Mal wieder.”  
“Tja. Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen, findest du nicht? Harry, nimm es hin”, sagte die sanfte Stimme. “Marie versucht, das zu regeln. Entweder schafft sie es oder sie schafft es nicht. Du kannst dich jetzt fertig machen mit der Frage: ‘Was wäre gewesen, wenn die neuen Nachbarn nicht da wären?’ oder du gehst hoch, weckst Nick und ihr esst gemeinsam und spielt dann irgendwas. Das lenkt ab und Marie wird ein paar Stunden weg sein. Tu mir aber einen Gefallen.”  
Harry schluchzte leise auf. “Was?”  
Der Mann hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin. “Wisch dir die Tränen aus den Augen und geh kurz ins Bad, um dich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Sonst sieht Nick sofort, dass du geweint hast und dann ist er wieder sauer.” Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht. “Okay?”  
Er nickte hastig und tat es. “Okay.” Eilig lief er ins Bad, während Farley Kolt in Seelenruhe weiter seine Zeitung las.   
Irgendwie kapierte er immer noch nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Diese Nachricht aus dem Ministerium… er hatte vor einem Muggel gezaubert, wie immer die das raus bekommen hatten. Bei ihm bekamen sie sowas raus. Bei anderen Magiern nicht. Bei ihm immer. Es war, als würden sie nur auf Verstöße von ihm warten. Und ihn musste man natürlich dafür auch bestrafen. Andere Kinder machten Fehler, ein Harry Potter beging Verbrechen.   
Woher wussten die das? Beobachtete sie ihn wirklich? Oder hatte jemand vom Ministerium diese Dementoren geschickt? Wer war für die eigentlich verantwortlich? Wem unterstanden sie? Er wusste von Lupin, dass diese Typen mal für Voldemort gekämpft hatten. Und dann durften sie andere Verbrecher bewachen?   
War es ein Mordversuch gewesen an ihm von irgendwem aus Voldemorts Reihen oder ein Versuch, ihn in ein Vergehen zu treiben? Das würde passen. Nur, wer hätte was davon? Er merkte, dass er zu viele Dinge nicht wusste, um ein Gesamtbild zu bekommen.   
Eines wusste er aber sehr genau. Wie es normalerweise abgelaufen wäre, wenn keine Marie Kessler dagewesen wäre, die ihm helfen wollte. Er hätte den Brief bekommen, gelesen, sich darüber aufgeregt, wäre dann verzweifelt, hätte Dumbledore geschrieben, der ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geholfen hätte oder vielleicht doch, falls es seinen eigenen Plänen total im Weg stand und am Ende… wäre er vielleicht doch wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber garantiert hätte man einen Riesenwirbel veranstaltet. Vielleicht mit einer Verhandlung oder so.   
Nachdem er sich ein wenig erfrischt hatte und wieder normal aussah, zumindest laut seinem eigenen Spiegelbild, lief er nach oben und weckte Nick, der verschlafen gähnend und sich streckend im Bett lag bis er sich endlich bequemte, mal aufzustehen.   
Harry fiel die Zeichnung auf dem Schreibtisch auf und er nahm sie hoch. Nick konnte wirklich unverschämt gut zeichnen. Er strich vorsichtig über den ungarischen Hornschwanz, der feuerspeiend durch die Luft flog. Mit Zaumzeug und Sattel, so dass die gezeichnete Ausgabe seiner Selbst gut auf dem Tier sitzen konnte. Unter dem Drachen liefen lauter Leute herum, deren Köpfe merkwürdig aussahen. Wie Gegenstände. Vasen, Kürbisse, Blumen. Der Harry auf dem Bild deutete mit einem Zauberstab auf die Leute und von der Spitze ging ein Blitz zu einem der Menschen unten.   
Er lachte leise und gab sich ein paar Sekunde der Vorstellung hin, das wirklich zu machen. Er grübelte, in was er Ron verwandeln könnte. Oder Malfoy. Oder Snape. Wobei… den lieber nicht. Der könnte sich bestimmt wehren und das wäre nicht gut für ihn.   
“Gefällt dir das Bild?”  
“Ich liebe es”, sagte er.   
Nick strahlte, wurde leicht rot, weil er nicht mit so viel Begeisterung gerechnet hatte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. “Du kannst es gern haben.”  
“Danke”, rief er ihm nach. Das Bild würde mit nach Hogwarts kommen und Harry nahm sich fest vor, es zu verzaubern. Hermine konnte das bestimmt. Er wusste auch ungefähr, wie es ging, aber er war ein wenig unsicher und er wollte es auf keinen Fall kaputt machen. Lieber Hermine fragen. Das war sicherer.   
Lächelnd strich er über das Bild und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Er verließ es, lief die Treppe nach unten und sah Farley am Toaster stehen und neuen Toast machen. Der Mann musterte ihn, sah sich das Bild an und amüsierte sich darüber. Er fand es gut und erkundigte sich, ob man Drachen wirklich reiten konnte. Harry riet davon ab, gerade bei diesen Exemplaren.   
Als Nick am Tisch saß und mit ihm gemeinsam aß, murmelte Harry leise: “Ich bin so froh, dass ihr hierher gezogen seid.” Er schaute in die braunen Augen des 13jährigen Jungen, der ihm gegenüber saß und der ihn wieder erfreut anstrahlte. “So froh. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.”

“Wir nehmen hier selten Praktikanten. Und noch seltener Muggel. Sie sollten sich geehrt fühlen.”  
Der junge Mann nickte. Nahm es offenbar zur Kenntnis, was sein Gegenüber sagte und ihm damit sagen wollte. Sein ungerührter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er es jedoch nicht umsetzte.   
“Sie haben überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten und Begabungen, die Ihnen hier zu einem sehr guten Posten verhelfen können.”  
“Das weiß ich”, sagte er ungerührt.   
“Natürlich darf niemand in Ihrem Umfeld wissen, was das für eine Behörde ist. Und was wir sind.”  
“Ich nehme an, das gilt auch für meine Familie.”  
“Selbstverständlich.”  
“Selbstverständlich.” Immer noch wirkte er ungerührt. Nur dieses Mal zeigte er, dass er bereit war, die Anweisung umzusetzen.   
“Sie werden ein wenig unter mir arbeiten. Ich kann Ihnen hier einige wichtige Leute vorstellen und Ihnen zeigen, wo Menschen wie Sie gebraucht werden. Vielleicht erweisen Sie sich trotz Ihres Mangels an Zauberkräften als intelligent und fähig genug, um hier eine Zukunft zu haben.”  
Der junge Mann nickte leicht und sah sein Gegenüber an. “Ich werde mich bemühen, Sir. Würde ich hier arbeiten?”  
“Eher nicht. Wir brauchen Verbindungsleute in den normalen Regierungsbehörden des Landes und noch mehr brauchen wir Verbindungsleute, die…” Ein leicht spöttischer Blick traf den angehenden Praktikanten aus zwei blassgrauen Augen. “Wir brauchen Menschen, die einfach global denken und nicht in ihrem beschränkten Rahmen. Die meisten Leute sind wie…” Er suchte nach einem passenden Vergleich.   
“Wie Goldfische”, sagte der junge Mann. “Sie sehen die Welt auf der anderen Seite ihres kleinen Glases zwar, haben aber nicht den Grips, sie zu verstehen. Und eigentlich fürchten sie sie auch, weil sie so groß und komplex ist. Darum bleiben sie in ihrer Welt und schwimmen immer im Kreis.” Er lächelte.  
Sein Gegenüber schwieg eine Weile, dann nickte er leicht. “Ich denke, Sie können hier was werden. Wenn sie sehr schnell, sehr viel lernen. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zurück zur Eingangshalle. Überlegen Sie sich schnell, ob Sie den Posten wollen…”  
“Natürlich will ich ihn.”  
“Was sagen Sie Ihrer Familie?”  
“Behörde, langweilig, aber ich will mal reinschnuppern. Ich kann sie belügen und ich weiß, was sie hören wollen, um nicht weiter Fragen zu stellen.”

Der Zauberer mit dem etwas ungepflegten roten Bart, der eben einen Stuhl an die Wand des Flures stellte, zuckte zurück, als die blonde Frau sich leicht bewegte und ihn kurz ansah. Er deutete darauf und flüchtete im nächsten Augenblick. “Setzen Sie sich”, rief er von der Ecke aus und war in der nächsten Sekunde verschwunden.   
Marie tat es. Der Flur war nicht gut geheizt und er wirkte erdrückend und dunkel. Was vielleicht an den schwarzen Wänden, den schwarzen Bodenfliesen, der schwarzen Decke und den schwarzen Türen lag. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach die Atmosphäre oder die Stille. Als sie die Luft anhielt, war nichts mehr zu hören.   
Und hier musste man also warten, wenn man als Kind etwas verbrochen hatten? Wie einschüchternd. Für Kinder. Gut, dass Harry hier nicht allein hin gegangen war. Wobei, so wie man sie unten am Empfang kurz angegangen war, wäre er nicht weiter als bis dorthin gekommen. Offenbar kam man hier nur mit Einladung rein. Oder mit guten Argumenten.  
Zwei Männer liefen einen der Querflure entlang und blieben an der Ecke stehen. Einer von ihnen war in ein langes, dunkelgrünes Gewand gekleidet, was fast schwarz aussah und hatte lange, glatte, blonde Haare. Seine Nase war spitz und sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig resigniert. Sein Gegenüber war kleiner, jünger, vielleicht so Anfang 20, hatte dunkle, kurze Haare und sah ruhig aus, aber auch neugierig. Forschend sah er sich immer mal um. Er trug einen ganz normalen Anzug mit Krawatte und sah nicht so sehr nach Magier aus. Sie redeten leise miteinander.   
“Ich hoffe, dass Sie das schaffen. Wenn Sie wirklich für uns arbeiten wollen oder mit uns, sollten Sie lernen, Geschichten zu erzählen. Niemand darf wissen, in welchem Bereich Sie tätig sind.” Sein Blick fiel auf die wartende Besucherin. “Sie haben jetzt alles gesehen.“ Er winkte einen Mann zu. „O´Malley wird Sie raus bringen”, wimmelte er sein Gegenüber ab, der leicht nickte und verschwand.   
Marie senkte den Kopf und schaute auf den Boden vor sich, als sich ihr die Schritte des Blonden näherten. Ein Stück entfernt von ihr blieben sie stehen. Sie konnte seine Schuhe sehen. Die sahen echt teuer aus.   
“Guten Morgen”, grüßte der Mann.   
“Hallo”, antwortete sie höflich.   
“Zu wem wollen Sie?”  
“Nicht zu Ihnen.”  
“Sicher?”  
“Wenn Ihr Geschlecht zu Ihrem Aussehen passt, dann ja. Ich will zu einer Amelia Bones. Sie sehen nicht aus wie eine Frau, also sind Sie nicht Amelia Bones. Und damit will ich folglich nicht zu Ihnen.”  
Ein leises Lachen war zu hören. “Miss Bones ist noch in einer Besprechung. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen.”  
“Ich denke nicht. Ich rede nicht gern mit Untergebenen. Oder mit Menschen, die nicht wissen, worum es geht.”  
“Untergebene”, knurrte der Mann und verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht.   
“Miss Bones ist die Leiterin für die magische Strafverfolgung. Miss Hopkirk hat mich an sie verwiesen. Ich will mit der Leiterin reden. Wenn Sie bei der magischen Strafverfolgung sind, arbeiten Sie unter ihr und wären nur ein Untergebener. Wenn Sie nicht bei der magischen Strafverfolgung sind, können Sie mir nicht helfen.”  
“Sie mögen logische Schlussfolgerungen, nicht wahr, Miss…”  
“Ja. Ich mag Logik.” Sie ging nicht auf seine ungestellte Frage ein, denn sie fand, dass der Mann nicht wissen musste, wie sie hieß.   
“Hier im Ministerium gibt es durchaus eine Menge Leute, die weit über Miss Hopkirk stehen und einige, die auch weit über Miss Bones stehen.”  
Marie verzog das Gesicht. “Verzeihen Sie, falls ich Ihnen auf Ihren Schlips getreten bin. Tragen Magier Schlipse?”  
“Einige schon”, knurrte ihr Gegenüber.   
Wieder legte sich Schweigen über den Flur. Marie war verwundert, dass der blonde Mann nicht einfach ging. Hatte er hier so wenig zu tun?   
“Wer sind Sie? Sie sind kein Magier und viele Muggel kommen hier nicht rein”, sagte er schließlich.   
“Wäre es nicht höflicher, wenn Sie sich erst mal vorstellen?”, konterte sie. Der Typ amüsierte sie. Er war zwar ein wenig lästig, aber es war doch besser, mit ihm zu reden, als hier stupide die schwarze Wand anzuschauen.   
“Lucius Malfoy”, stellte er sich tatsächlich vor.   
“Malfoy… Der Name sagt mir was. Harry hat Sie erwähnt.”  
“Harry Potter?”, fragte er erstaunt. “Der Name sagt mir was.”  
Marie räusperte sich leicht, weil sie den Konter gut fand. “Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Arbeiten Sie hier, Mister Malfoy?”  
“So könnte man es nennen. Ich habe Einfluss hier und schaue immer mal, dass alles so läuft, wie es mir gefällt.”  
Sie sah wieder die Schuhe an. Die sehr teuren Schuhe. “Ah. Verwalter des sicher nicht unbeträchtlichen Erbes der Vorfahren, Privatier und Lobbyist. Das nenne ich mal eine beeindruckende Jobbezeichnung.”  
“Wer sind Sie?”, fragte der Mann und klang jetzt ein wenig drohend. “Was machen Sie hier? Woher kennen Sie Potter?”  
Langsam stand Marie auf und hob den Blick. Sie sah die Hände des Mannes, die sich leicht um einen etwa unterarmlangen Stock pressten, ein bleiches Gesicht, was noch eine Spur blasser wurde und zwei kalte, graue Augen, die leicht aufgerissen wurden, als der Mann sich straffte und einen Schritt zurück trat. “Mein Name ist Marie Kessler. Ich bin die neue Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts und wohne in Little Whinging, gegenüber der Dursleys.”  
“Haben Sie dem Onkel von Mister Potter die Nase gebrochen?”  
“Richtig. Er… hat mich genervt. Und er brauchte eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Kindererziehung.”  
Malfoy nickte leicht. “Guter Schlag.”   
“Woher wissen Sie davon?”  
“Er hat sich beim Ministerium beschwert, weil er dachte, Sie wären eine von uns.” Er trat noch einen kleinen Schritt zurück. “Was machen Sie hier?”  
“Oh, ich bin mir sicher, das wissen Sie jetzt. Wenn Sie sich hier auskennen… haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, wer einem 15jähigen Kind eine Horde Dementoren auf den Hals hetzen würde? Außer natürlich einem gewissen Herrn, dessen Namen man nicht sagen sollte.”  
“Der Dunkle Lord hat keine Kontrolle über die Dementoren von Askaban.”  
“Das ist gut für mich, denn wenn er sie geschickt hätte, wäre er sicher fürchterlich sauer, weil ich einen von ihnen getötet habe.” Ihre Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.  
Malfoy verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Ge…tötet?”  
“Ja. Es gibt Mittel und Wege, um Dementoren zu beseitigen. Das wissen Sie sicher auch. Harry war ein wenig erstaunt. Ich denke, man sollte die Ausbildung was den Kampf gegen so finstere Kreaturen angeht, dringend vertiefen, finden Sie nicht? Sie sitzen doch im Schulrat, oder? Ich glaube, Harry hatte sowas erwähnt.”  
“Ja”, kam die kurze Antwort.   
“Vielleicht könnten Sie das ja vorschlagen, solange Ihr Dunkler Lord damit kein Problem hat.” Sie lächelte und setzte sich wieder hin. “Mister Malfoy. Es war… interessant, Sie mal kennen zu lernen. Ich fürchte, wir werden uns im Laufe der nächsten Jahre noch ein paar Mal über den Weg laufen.”  
Malfoy straffte sich wieder und lief ein paar Schritte. Dann blieb er stehen und wandte sich wieder um. “Das fürchte ich auch. Miss Kessler, schönen Tag noch und viel Erfolg bei Ihrer Mission.”  
“Den werde ich haben.”  
“Darauf würde ich nicht wetten.”  
“Schade. Das Geld könnte ich gut verwenden.”   
Der Mann ließ eine Art ‘tze’ hören und verschwand. Das war also Lucius Malfoy, der Vater von Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte über ihn und die Familie einiges erzählt und nichts davon war gut. Wobei sie das kleine Wortgefecht mit dem Mann amüsant gefunden hatte. Und informativ.  
Eine Frau öffnete eine Tür und trat zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore heraus. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts blickte Marie erstaunt an, die ihn jedoch nicht weiter beachtete.   
“Miss Bones?”  
“Ja bitte?” Die Frau sah sie neugierig und freundlich an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
“Marie Kessler. Ich lebe in Little Whinging und wurde dort von einer Gruppe Dementoren angegriffen. Ich konnte mich zum Glück wehren und eines dieser Geschöpfe töten, woraufhin die anderen sich verzogen haben. Zu meinem großen Glück war Mister Potter dabei und konnte mit Hilfe eines beeindruckenden Patronus-Zaubers den Dementor für mich sichtbar machen. Er rettete mir und sich selbst so das Leben.   
Mein Problem ist, dass ich weiß, dass die Dementoren eigentlich dem Ministerium unterstehen und dass sie nicht viel Wert auf Urlaube in britischen Kleinstädten legen und dort auch nicht sein sollten laut der Richtlinien dieser Einrichtung.  
Daher möchte ich zwei Dinge wissen. Wieso fliegen unkontrolliert Dementoren in Little Whinging herum und jagen dort hilflose Muggel wie mich, obwohl sie eigentlich in Askaban sein sollten? Und zweitens würde mich interessieren, warum man Mister Potter einen Vorwurf daraus macht, einem Muggel das Leben gerettet zu haben. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass das neuerdings ein Verbrechen ist. Oder hat ein gewisser dunkler Magier hier schon das Zepter übernommen?  
Am meisten würde mich eigentlich interessieren, woher die Information stammt, dass Mister Potter VOR einem Muggel, also mir, gezaubert hat. Das kann nur jemand wissen, der in Kontakt mit den Dementoren steht oder der vor Ort war, aber nicht eingegriffen hat. Aber ich denke, das werden Sie mir nicht verraten. Streng geheime Internas und so, daher bleiben die anderen zwei Fragen offen.”  
Amelia Bones starrte die Frau kurz mit offenem Mund an. “Miss Kessler“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. “Kommen Sie doch erst mal rein.”  
Marie kam der netten Aufforderung nach und war gute zehn Minuten in dem Büro, wobei sie die meiste Zeit dafür aufbrauchte, um eine sehr schmackhafte Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und mit Amelia Bones über ihren Job zu reden, der äußerst interessant war. Sie mochte die Frau. Und sie versprach sogar, heraus zu finden, wer Harry Potter die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, denn auch sie nahm nicht an, dass diese Wesen sich aus Versehen verflogen hatten.  
Als sie das Büro wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah Marie Dumbledore auf dem einsamen Stuhl sitzen.   
“Geht die nächste Strafpredigt an mich?”  
“Haben Sie gelauscht?”  
“Ja. Ich bekenne mich schuldig.”  
Marie zog den Brief mit Harrys Schulverweis aus ihrer Tasche. “Was hatten Sie vor, dagegen zu unternehmen.”  
“Diese ganze Angelegenheit hätte sich sicher auch ohne Ihren Auftritt hier klären lassen”, sagte der Mann mit den blauen Augen ruhig. Doch in seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Missbilligung.   
“Womit Sie meinen, Sie hatten nicht vor, diesem Jungen zu helfen. Danke für die klare Antwort. Professor”, sagte sie und atmete tief ein, “Harry ist 15 Jahre alt und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, so ein Behördenbrief wirkt auf so ein Kind sehr einschüchternd. Vor allem, wenn er das durch gemacht hat, was dieser Junge im letzten Jahr durch gemacht hat. Sie sollten allen Göttern dieser Welt danken, dass Harry keine Eltern mehr hat. Denn wenn Sie das, was Sie dem Jungen im letzten Jahr angetan haben, mit einem Kind gemacht hätten, welches Eltern gehabt hätte, dann hätten die Ihnen Ihren Arsch aufgerissen.” Sie zerriss den Brief in kleine Schnipsel und ließ sie dem alten Mann in den Schoß fallen. “Bereuen Sie es schon, dass Sie mich an die Schule geholt haben?”, fragte sie grinsend, während Dumbledore die Papierschnipsel mit einem Zauber verschwinden ließ.   
“Ich wusste, dass ich das tun würde, bevor ich die Einladung an Sie verschickt habe, Miss Kessler.”  
“Bin ich jetzt gefeuert?”  
“Ich wüsste nicht, wieso.” Der Mann erhob sich und begleitete sie zum Ausgang. “Beeindruckend, dass Sie es gefunden haben.”  
“Ich habe gute Quellen. Dumbledore, ich warne Sie. Harry ist nett, er ist in meinen Augen noch ein Kind. Ein Kind mit demselben Schicksal wie mein Neffe. Und er ist allein. Ich kümmere mich um meinen Neffen, aber ich habe durchaus genug Kraft und Energie, um für einen weiteren Jungen zu sorgen und seine Rechte zu vertreten und Sie wissen, dass ich keine Angst vor Magiern habe. Gehen Sie nicht zu weit, sonst kriegen wir zwei Probleme.” Sie blickte in den Himmel, der sich leicht gräulich über London spannte. “Bin ich jetzt gefeuert?”  
“Weil Sie mir drohen und sich in Dinge einmischen, die Sie nichts angehen? Nein, immer noch nicht.” Die Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille blitzten, bevor der Alte verschwunden war.   
“Der Kerl nervt…”, brummte Marie, bevor sie zu ihrem Auto ging, um Harry die erfreuliche Nachricht mitzuteilen, dass er nicht von der Schule geflogen war. Natürlich nicht. Amelia Bones hatte eigentlich nur ein Fakt wirklich interessiert. Wie ein 15jähriger Schüler einen gestaltlichen Patronus hin bekam, in so einer Situation. Sie war richtig beeindruckt gewesen und voll und ganz Maries Meinung, dass solche Dinge in den Lehrplan von Hogwarts rein gehörten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute geht es nach Hogwarts. Für Harry nichts Neues, für Nick eine sehr spannende Fahrt, die leider nicht ganz komplikationslos verläuft.

Kapitel 8 - Der Hogwarts-Express

Drachen, Einhörner, Hogwarts, Magie, Zauberer… Nick war gefühlt alle fünf Minuten wach in dieser Nacht, bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er in zehn Stunden in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen würde. Eine Schule voller Magier und er mittendrin. Ein Teil von ihm glaubte immer noch nicht, dass es diese Welt gab, zu der Harry dazu gehörte und von der er inzwischen schon so viel gehört hatte. Ein anderer Teil wünschte sich, einen Zauber zu können, der die Zeit schneller vergehen lassen würde.  
Seine Ferien waren vorbei. Briten hatten nur zwei Monate Sommerferien, im Gegensatz zu Amerikanern, die drei Monate zum Ausruhen hatten. Ihm fehlte so ein kompletter Monat Ruhe und seit er Harry kennen gelernt hatte, bedauert er es. Gern hätte er noch vier Wochen mit dem Jungen von Gegenüber Zeit hier in Little Whinging verbracht. Aber da Harry ja auch in Hogwarts sein würde, ging es durch. Und wenn man es genau nahm, konnte er die Fahrt nach Schottland kaum noch erwarten.  
Gestern hatte es eine ziemlich heftige Diskussion gegeben am Esstisch, weil seine Tante doch mit dem Hogwarts-Express, einem Zug, der nur dafür da war, um Hogwartsschüler von London nach Hogwarts zu bringen, mitfahren wollte. Nick war es egal gewesen, bis Harry angemerkt hatte, dass keine Erwachsenen mitfuhren, mit ganz seltenen Ausnahmen. Er hatte es in vier Schuljahren erst ein einziges Mal erlebt.  
Es gab schon Erwachsene. Den Zugführer und eine alte Frau mit einem Süßigkeitenwagen. Nick freute sich schon darauf. Aber Lehrer und Eltern fuhren da eben eher nicht mit, bis auf einen Professor, der das in Harrys drittem Jahr getan hatte. Wobei Harry bis heute vermutete, dass es wegen einer Dementorenkontrolle gewesen war. Die hatten den Zug nämlich angehalten und nach einem Verbrecher durchsucht und der Lehrer war da gewesen, um die Schüler im Notfall schützen zu können.  
Jedenfalls fuhren Erwachsene mit diesem Zug im Normalfall nicht mit und Eltern schon gar nicht und Nick fand es nicht gut, wenn seine Tante ihn begleiten würde. Da würden ihn die anderen doch noch mehr auslachen. Er wollte mit Harry fahren und den anderen Kindern. Und wenn es Probleme geben sollte, dann war es halt so. Aber besser Stress mit Mitschülern als ausgelacht werden.  
Und hier hatte Farley mal eingegriffen und Marie gebeten, nachzugeben. Sie würde auf einem anderen Weg geholt werden, hatte Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, ihr mitgeteilt. Wenn sie es wollte. Und so hatte sie nach gut zwei Stunden des Redens einen Brief geschrieben und ihn mit Harrys Eule versandt. Nick war mehr als erleichtert gewesen und hatte sich vor dem Zubettgehen noch mal bei Farley bedankt.  
“Du weißt schon, dass du echt Probleme kriegen könntest.”  
“Ich hab doch Harry. Ich glaube, der steht mir auch bei, so wie ich ihm gegen Dudley.”  
Farley hatte ihm leicht auf die Schulter geklopft und genickt. “Das nehme ich auch an.”  
In solchen Punkten war der Freund seiner Tante echt cool. Er hatte kein Problem, wenn Nick sich mit größeren Jungs anlegte, was in Rhinebeck zwei mal vorgekommen war, weil er einfach frustriert gewesen war. Damals hatte er nur gesagt: ‘Solange er sich nicht an Schwächeren vergreift, ist es doch okay. Er muss halt nur mit den Konsequenzen leben.’ Und Nick sah das genauso.  
Dass Marie ihn wirklich allein fahren lassen wollte, machte ihn stolz. Auf sie beide. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war sie anfangs wie eine Glucke gewesen, hatte ihn keinen Schritt allein machen lassen. Mittlerweile entspannte sie sich. Und seit Harry da war und sie sich ein wenig mit um seine Probleme kümmern konnte, hatte Nick mehr Raum für sich.  
Er ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Harry und seine Probleme. Womit der sich herumschlagen musste, in seinem Alter. Er hatte ihm vor einer Woche von dem Brief erzählt, dem Ministeriumsbrief, mit dem er aus der Schule geworfen worden war. Warum auch immer. Jedenfalls hatte er nur gegrinst, als er weiter erzählt hatte, dass Marie das irgendwie geklärt hatte. Ihm war völlig egal gewesen wie. Für ihn war nur wichtig, dass er mal nicht selbst hatte kämpfen müssen, sondern dass sich ein Erwachsener für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Offenbar war das vollkommen neu für ihn.  
Nick hatte seine Neugier gezügelt und sich lieber mit Harry mitgefreut. Und er hatte die letzte Woche damit zugebracht, ein Buch zu lesen. Ein Buch über Hogwarts, wo er viel gelernt hatte. Das Buch war ihm von Harrys bester Freundin geschickt worden. Hermine Granger. Ein schlaues Mädchen mit braunen, lockigen Haaren. So hatte Harry sie beschrieben. Und Nick mochte sie, ohne je ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben. Sie hatte ihm das Buch geschickt, damit er sich vorbereiten konnte und damit er wusste, wo es hin ging. In seinen Augen war das eine total nette Geste. Und sie hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihm viel Erfolg in Hogwarts gewünscht hatte und in dem sie auch geschrieben hatte, dass sie sich freuen würde, ihn endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen, nachdem sie ihn bisher ja nur durch Harrys Briefe kannte.  
Damit kannte Nick schon drei Gryffindors. Harry, Neville und Hermine. Immerhin. Er grinste. Dafür, dass er vor eineinhalb Monaten erst in diesem Land angekommen war, war das gut, fand er. Natürlich kannte er auch Seamus, aber der zählte nicht. Er war fies zu Harry gewesen.  
Nick lächelte vor sich hin. In seinen braunen Augen spiegelte sich das Mondlicht. Hogwarts. Ein riesengroßes Schloss, wie in dem Buch gestanden hatte. Ein Schloss mit einer unbekannten Anzahl an Zimmern, mit Türmen und Kerkern und Verliesen und… so vielen anderen Dingen, die er bald mit eigenen Augen sehen würde. Als Mittelalterfan begeisterte es ihn.  
Harry war ein wenig böse auf Hermine gewesen, weil sie ihm das Geheimnis verraten hatte, dass die Schule in einem Schloss war, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder eingekriegt und selbst erzählt. Von den Ländereien, dem Verbotenen Wald, dem Schwarzen See. All die Dinge, die er mal nebenbei erwähnt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte Nick ein klares Bild vor Augen. Und er war sich zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass es ihn trotzdem aus den Schuhen hauen würde.  
Er griff rüber zum Schreibtisch, wo das Bild seiner Eltern stand. Seine Mom und sein Dad. Wie sie es wohl finden würden, dass ihr Sohn auf ein britisches Eliteinternat für Magier ging? Sein Dad hatte ihn immer unterstützt in seinen Phantasien. Er war mit ihm zu alten Forts gefahren und hatte gemeint, dass die zwar neuer waren als Schlösser, aber auch groß und klobig. Und zu Mittelaltermärkten waren sie gefahren. Sein Dad hatte ihm Bücher über die Zeit gekauft und ihn angehalten, die Unterschiede zwischen der Realität und den Märkten zu sehen. Seine Mom war oft sehr beschäftigt gewesen. Sie hatte nicht so viel Zeit für ihn gehabt, aber das war okay.  
Doch Nick glaubte, dass sie stolz auf ihn sein würden, wenn sie jetzt da wären. Und dass sie ihn schleunigst ins Bett schicken würden. Er verzog das Gesicht, streichelte über das Bild und steckte es in seinen Rucksack, den er als Handgepäck mit in das Abteil nehmen wollte. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und versuchte, noch ein paar Minuten zu schlafen, bis seine Aufregung ihn erneut wecken würde. 

Es war jedoch nicht seine Aufregung, die ihn weckte, sondern seine Tante. Marie sah ihn lächelnd von oben an. “Steh auf, Nicky. Du musst noch essen, auch wenn du keinen Hunger hast und dann wollen wir los.”  
“Oh mein Gott”, wisperte Nick und zitterte leicht. Er schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, fühlte das sanfte Streicheln seiner Tante und sprang dann aus dem Bett. Er umarmte sie fest, dankte ihr noch einmal, dass sie ihn allein fahren ließ und rannte ins Bad.  
Hastig zog er sich an. Er hatte einen Umhang bekommen, wie alle Magier ihn in Hogwarts trugen. Schuluniform, nannte Farley es grinsend. Aber Harry hatte gesagt, dass die meisten Schüler den Umhang erst kurz vor der Ankunft anzogen. Kurz vor der Ankunft. Das war heute Abend. Sie würden von 11 Uhr bis ungefähr gegen 19 Uhr unterwegs sein. Immer nach Norden, durch ganz England und einen Teil von Schottland.  
Am Frühstückstisch bekam er kaum einen Bissen runter. Erst als Harry mit seinem großen Koffer und dem Käfig für seine Eule kam, wurde er ruhiger. “Morgen”, wisperte er und sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
Der Junge lachte. Seine grünen Augen funkelten hinter der Brille. “Ich weiß, die erste Fahrt ist immer total aufregend. War es für alle. Aber iss was. Es gibt erst heute Abend wieder was und Süßigkeiten sind zwar lecker, aber so richtig satt machen die nicht und wenn du zu viele davon isst, wird dir nur übel.” Er setzte sich mit an den Tisch und langte ebenfalls zu.  
“Wir bringen euch zum Bahnsteig”, sagte Marie.  
“Ich weiß nicht”, nuschelte Nick und biss in seinen Honigtoast.  
“Das ist okay”, beruhigte Harry ihn. “Machen die meisten Eltern. Lauter peinliche Abschiedsszenen, so dass am Ende alle Schüler froh sind, wenn es losgeht. Das ist ein Gemeinschaftsgefühl, wo alle drüber lachen.”  
“Und dazwischen gibt es noch die Kinder wie Nicky und dich, die keine Eltern haben, die ihnen peinliche Abschiedsszenen machen können und die die anderen Kinder bedauern, weil die das Glück gar nicht sehen, was sie haben.”  
Harry sah Marie an und lächelte leicht. “So in etwa. Ich konzentriere mich meistens einfach darauf, wie genial es ist, meine Freunde wieder zu sehen, nach einem endlosen, öden, furchtbaren Sommer bei meinen furchtbaren Verwandten. Dieses Jahr ist das erste Mal, dass es mir fast leid tut, dass die Ferien rum sind.”  
Farley musterte ihn. “Trotz des ganzen Ärgers in den letzten Jahren sehnst du dich nach diesem Ort?”  
“Klar. Besser Horror in Hogwarts als den Anblick der Dursleys ertragen müssen. Wenn Schüler einen fertig machen, ist das ertragbarer, als wenn es die eigene sogenannte Familie macht.”  
Nick lachte leise, aß ein wenig schneller, als Marie ihn antrieb und so saßen sie eine Stunde später im Auto. Er hibbelte ziemlich auf seinem Sitz herum. “Wo ist Hedwig?”  
“Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben soll. Zugfahren ist eh nicht so ihr Ding. Und die Strecke noch mal fliegen war unnötig, weil ich ja heute Abend auch dort bin.”  
“Aha. Und wo ist sie da? Ihr Käfig ist doch hier.”  
“In der Eulerei. Das ist ein Turm, wo es viele Stangen gibt mit vielen Eulen. Eulen von Schülern und Schuleulen.”  
“Und jede Menge Dreck”, murmelte Farley. “Lass mich raten: Das Wegzumachen ist Schülerstrafarbeit?”  
“Yep”, machte Harry gedehnt und man hörte, dass er das auch schon machen musste.  
“Mist”, murmelte Nick.  
“Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.” Harry lachte leise und blickte aus dem Fenster. “Oh man. Irgendwie bin ich nervös. Ich habe keinen einzigen Tagespropheten in den Ferien gelesen und habe mal wieder das Gefühl, dass ich es hätte tun sollen.”  
“Stand nichts drin, was dir irgendwie helfen würde”, sagte Farley und blickte in den Rückspiegel. “Marie und ich haben die gelesen.”  
“Sind das die Zeitungen, die ihr immer verbrannt habt? Wofür ihr extra jeden Abend den Kamin angemacht habt?”, hakte Nick nach.  
“Richtig.” Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wir waren beide der Meinung, dass das der beste Nutzen für so ein Käseblatt ist.”  
“Oh man”, murmelte Harry und schien ein wenig schlechtere Laune zu kriegen.  
“Hey, Kopf hoch, Harry”, sagte Marie und wandte den Kopf nach hinten. “Leute, die dir was wollen, brauchen so eine Zeitung nicht. Die finden auch so einen Grund. Es bringt dir nichts, das zu lesen. Und es bringt dir auch nichts, dich über die Leute aufzuregen. Versuch einfach, dich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die wichtig für dich sind. Deine Freunde, der Schulstoff, Sachen, die dich voran bringen und dir gefallen.”  
Er lächelte leicht. “Würde ich ja gern, aber irgendwer will mir immer die Realität aufdrängen. Und da wir bald am Bahnhof sind, verwette ich meinen Zauberstab, dass der erste in der Reihe Draco Malfoy sein wird.”

“Hey, Potter, schön die Zeitungen gelesen im Sommer? Du warst ja echt fast jeden Tag drin. Muss toll sein, so berühmt zu sein.”  
“Nur kein Neid, Malfoy. Übe weiter, dämlich zu sein, dann schaffst du es vielleicht mal auf die Witzseite.”  
Nick sah Harry fragend an. “Ist er das?”  
“Jap. Ich kann meinen Zauberstab behalten.” Harry erwiderte den Blick ernst und ging einfach weiter. “Komm. Schauen wir mal, wo die anderen sind.” Er reckte den Hals.  
Nick folgte ihm und ließ den blonden Jungen stehen, der zwei andere Jungs rechts und links neben sich hatte. Sie sahen aus wie Bodyguards. Nicht sehr helle, aber kräftig.  
“Ein Muggel in Hogwarts”, schimpfte Malfoy ihm hinterher. “Salazar Slytherin rotiert wahrscheinlich gerade in seinem Grab.”  
“Komm, Nick. Nicht reagieren. Warte mit dem Stress wenigstens bis ihr in der Schule seid.” Farley zog ihn mit sich. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte er herum. “Nimm den Zauberstab runter, Junge. Der Angriff eines Magiers auf einen Muggel wird in diesem Land immer noch mit Gefängnis bestraft und zwar für Kinder ab 14. Und auch wenn du dich wie ein 4jähriger benimmst, wird das wohl nicht durchgehen bei einem Fünftklässler.”  
“Mein Sohn wollte diesen Muggel nicht angreifen”, sagte ein blonder Mann und trat neben diesen Draco. Sein Dad also. Lucius Malfoy. Die Ähnlichkeit der zwei war echt bemerkenswert.  
Marie trat neben den Mann und sah ihn von der Seite an. “Mister Malfoy. Haben Sie oder Ihr Sohn ein Problem mit meinem Neffen? Oder mit den Entscheidungen von Albus Dumbledore.”  
“Ein wenig”, knurrte der Mann, hielt seinen Jungen jetzt aber am Kragen fest.  
“Dann wäre es nett, wenn Sie das mit Dumbledore klären und nicht Ihr Kind aufhetzen, einen 13jährigen anzugreifen. Hinterrücks anzugreifen. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns.”  
Der Mann schwieg eine Weile, nickte und zog seinen Sohn dann wortlos mit sich mit. “Wow”, machte Harry leise. “Wie zum Teufel macht sie das? Ich meine… das war Lucius Malfoy. Er hasst Muggel. Wieso kuscht der plötzlich?”  
“Marie kann ziemlich einschüchternd sein, wenn sie will.” Farley grinste sie stolz an und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, als sie bei ihm war. “Du kennst den Mann?”  
“Wir sind uns im Ministerium über den Weg gelaufen.” Sie strich Nick über den Kopf. “Lass dich von solchen Leute nicht ärgern, Nick. Du bist in Hogwarts, weil Dumbledore dich dorthin eingeladen hat und weil das Zaubereiministerium es erlaubt. Schüler sollten das akzeptieren. Und wenn sie es nicht tun, ist es ihr Problem und nicht deins. Und jetzt hopp, in den Zug. Sonst fährt der ohne euch.”  
Nick atmete tief durch, sah Harry kurz an, der immer noch verwirrt aussah, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr erfreut wirkte. Ihm gefiel es offenbar, dass dieser Malfoy abgehauen war. Na gut. Dann konnte er sich endlich mal in Ruhe den Zug ansehen.  
Eine alte, rot-schwarze Dampflok, schwarze Waggons. Altmodisch, aber es sah richtig schick aus. Besser als die ewig gleichen weißen oder silbernen Züge, die es in Amerika gab. Der Weg zum Gleis war auch genial gewesen. Sie waren durch einen Pfeiler gelaufen. Einfach durch eine Steinwand. Mitten auf dem Gleis 9 und 10. Er fragte sich, warum das Gleis nicht 9½ sondern 9¾ hieß. Der Pfeiler hatte jedenfalls in der Mitte gestanden. Diese Magierwelt war ganz schön schräg. Und dass sowas keinem der anderen Menschen auf dem Bahnhof auffiel, war ziemlich merkwürdig.  
Ihre großen Schulkoffer wurden in einen Gepäckwagen geladen und Harry schleppte den Eulenkäfig in den Zug. Nick seinen Rucksack.  
Sie liefen durch einige Waggons, wo Harry manchmal gegrüßt wurde, manchmal blöd angesehen. Irgendwann gelangten sie zu einem Abteil, in welchem zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen saßen. Ein Mädchen war garantiert Hermine. Sie winkte Harry zu und lächelte freundlich und einladend. Nick lächelte zurück. Der eine Junge war Neville. Auch er wirkte freundlich.  
Harry schob die Tür auf, verstaute den leeren Käfig in einem Gepäcknetz und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben einem blonden Mädchen fallen. Sie saß neben Neville. “Okay, offiziell. Komm rein, Nick.” Er trat ein und setzte sich Harry gegenüber neben Wahrscheinlich-Hermine. “Das ist Nick Burkhardt. Er ist 13 seit Juni, aus Amerika und lebt seit diesen Sommerferien im Haus gegenüber von dem meiner Verwandten. Nick ist ein Muggel, aber seine Tante Marie Kessler wird die neue Bibliothekarin. Sie ist megacool, hat meinem Onkel im Sommer eins auf die Nase gegeben und hat gerade eben Lucius Malfoy irgendwie eingeschüchtert. Nick, Neville kennst du ja schon. Ihm gegenüber, das ist Ron Weasley. Neben dir sitzt Hermine. Und hier neben mir, das ist Luna Lovegood. Ihr Dad ist der Herausgeber des Klitterer. Etwas schräge Zeitung, aber die schreiben mehr Wahrheiten als der Tagesprophet.”  
Neville nickte Nick zu. Hermine strahlte ihn an. “Hallo, Nick. Willkommen in der Welt der Magier. Hat dir das Buch gefallen?”  
“Total. Vielen Dank. Ich habe es durch und kann es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Es ist in meinem Koffer. Ich gebe es dir in der Schule zurück.”  
“Keine Eile. Ich kenne es schon.” Sie war freundlich. Ihre Körperhaltung, ihre Ausstrahlung, ihr Blick, ihr Lächeln. Sie war ein sehr freundlicher Mensch. Er hatte also Recht gehabt mit seinem Gefühl bei ihrem Brief. Er mochte sie.  
“Hallo, Nick”, begrüßte auch Luna ihn. Ihre Stimme war weich und leicht melodisch. Sie sah ihn ebenfalls sehr freundlich an, maximal ein wenig neugierig und schien kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er nicht zaubern konnte.  
“Hi”, sagte er und fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als der Zug anruckte und losfuhr. Es ging wirklich los. Er war auf dem Weg zu seiner neuen Schule. Einer Zaubererschule... “Kann ich so einen Klitterer mal irgendwo lesen?”  
Luna überreichte ihm ein Exemplar. Hocherfreut, wie es schien. Nick nahm die Zeitung. “Danke.”  
“Bitte sehr”, sagte sie glücklich.  
“Ich habe Geld dabei. Was kostet die?”  
“Geschenkt.“ Sie winkte ab.  
Nick legte den Kopf leicht schief. “Wenn du die Zeitung verschenkst, wird dein Dad irgendwann arbeitslos sein.”  
“Es gibt nur die ersten zwei Ausgaben umsonst, danach musst du zahlen”, sagte Hermine. “Machen viele Zeitungen so.” Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Nick lachte leise. Im Abteil herrschte eine etwas merkwürdige Stimmung. Das lag vor allem an Ron, der stur aus dem Fenster blickte und bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und Harry, der ihn immer mal böse musterte. Nick wusste natürlich inzwischen, dass Harry und Ron Probleme hatten. Wegen Rons Verhalten im letzten Jahr. Und nach dem, was er darüber erfahren hatte, wäre er auch sauer, wenn er so einen besten Freund hätte. Da er den rothaarigen Magierjugendlichen aber nicht provozieren wollte, schwieg er und sprach ihn nicht an.  
“Wieso gibt es in Hogwarts so komische Noten?”  
“Die gibt es in allen Magierschulen”, erklärte Luna freundlich. “Allerdings sind eher die bei euch Muggeln komisch. Unsere sind viel älter und da hat sich seit Jahrhunderten nichts verändert. Außerdem sind sie in allen Ländern gleich, wie auch unsere Währung. Wir Magier sind unkomplizierter.”  
“Mmm”, machte Nick. “Das System mit den Noten ist schon ein wenig verwirrend.” Er blätterte in einem Buch herum, klappte es irgendwann zu, nahm sich einen Block und einen Bleistift und fing an zu zeichnen. Er merkte, dass Hermine ihm dabei zusah.  
“Hübscher Wolf. Du kannst toll zeichnen.”  
“Ich mag Wölfe”, erklärte er dem Mädchen. “Ihr auch?”  
Er merkte, wie die Magierjugendlichen die Gesichter verzogen und hatte den Eindruck, vielleicht die falsche Frage gestellt zu haben. “Ich hab dir doch von Remus Lupin erzählt. Er ist ein Werwolf.” Harry lächelte leicht.  
“Wahnsinn. Schade, dass er nicht mehr unterrichtet.”  
“Wenn so ein Werwolf im Wald plötzlich vor dir steht, ist das echt übel.” Harry sah ihn ernst an. “Gut, dass Snape da war.”  
“Und Sirius”, brummte Ron leise.  
“Sirius ist ein Animagus. Er konnte sich in einen Hund verwandeln und war nicht so gefährdet. Okay, er hat ein wenig Prügel bezogen, weil er Lupin angegriffen hat, aber er selbst war nie wirklich gefährdet. Snape hingegen hat sich schützend vor uns gestellt.” Harry räusperte sich leise. “Minuten, nachdem ich ihn mit einem Schockzauber angegriffen habe.”  
“Mutig. Hoffentlich habt ihr ihm auch gedankt.” Nick sah ihn ernst an.  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an. “Nicht wirklich”, sagte sie. “Wenn man es genau nimmt… gar nicht. Wir waren ziemlich geschockt.”  
“Außerdem war er nie wirklich nett zu uns. Er mag keine Gryffindors.” Neville verzog das Gesicht.  
“Naja, so kann man es auch nicht sagen”, murmelte Hermine. “Er hilft schon, wenn man ihm Fachfragen stellt. Er hat nur eben nicht viel Geduld und ist schnell genervt. Aber im Grunde stimmt es. Wir sollten uns bedanken.”  
“Ob er darauf Wert legt?”, fragte Harry skeptisch.  
Nick sah ihn ernst an. “Ob er Wert darauf legt, ist eigentlich egal. Die Frage ist eher, findest du es wichtig, dich zu bedanken, wenn dir ein Mensch das Leben retten will.”

Der Zug fuhr in gleichmäßigem Tempo immer weiter in Richtung Norden. Der Himmel wurde leicht grau und einige Wolkenfelder waren zu sehen. Im Abteil herrschte Ruhe.  
Neville und Luna lasen gemeinsam in einem Buch über irgendwelche Pflanzen. Nick war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber die zwei wirkten, als könnten sie zusammen sein oder als wollten sie gern zusammen sein. Zumindest wurden sie immer rot, wenn sie sich kurz ansahen.  
Hermine las in einem Schulbuch, Harry saß grübelnd an die Scheibe zum Gang gelehnt, nachdem er eine Weile geschlafen hatte und Ron starrte nach wie vor aus dem Fenster und schwieg jetzt auch wieder eisern.  
Als die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen kam, holte Harry einige Sachen und verteilte sie an seine Freunde. Ron holte sich ein paar billige Lakritzteile und lehnte ziemlich rüde Harrys angebotene Süßigkeiten ab. Wieso benahm der Junge sich nur so komisch? Nick fand es langsam ziemlich peinlich. Und total kindisch. Er kannte so ein Verhalten von Marcus, aber da waren sie beide fünf gewesen und Marcus war neidisch gewesen, weil Nick zu Weihnachten ein tolles Fahrrad von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Er öffnete eine Packung mit einem Schokofrosch und aß ihn. Dann sah er sich die Karte darin an. Inzwischen hatte seine kleine Sammlung an Schokofroschsammelkarten zugenommen und war ganz ansehnlich geworden. Er öffnete auch die zwei weiteren Packungen und sortierte die drei neuen Karten ein. Dann packte er das Album wieder in seinen Rucksack. Es war zwar schwer, aber er hatte es unbedingt im Handgepäck mitnehmen wollen. Wobei er gerade nicht mehr wusste, warum genau.  
Eine Weile blickte er aus dem Fenster, welches gegenüber der Schiebetür lag. Ihm war ein wenig langweilig, nachdem er eine Weile im Klitterer gelesen hatte und jetzt nichts mehr zu tun hatte.  
Als die Lichter im Zug angingen, weil es draußen dunkel wurde, blickte er hoch zur Decke. Er hatte seinen Wolf fertig gemalt und freute sich über sein Bild. Es war gut geworden. Mit dem Finger strich er über den Kopf des Tieres.  
Da ging die Tür auf und es wurde ihm mit einem Ruck aus der Hand gerissen. Malfoy und seine Freunde standen grinsend im Gang. “Hey”, sagte er empört. “Gib das Bild zurück.” Er stand auf, wurde aber von dem größeren der beiden Bodyguards zurück geschubst.  
“Halt den Mund, dreckiger Muggel”, knurrte der kleinere ihn an. “Abschaum wie du hat hier nichts zu suchen.”  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. “Finger weg von dem Kleinen. Ich weiß ja, dass Feiglinge wie ihr sich nur an Kleinere ran trauen, aber sich als Magier mit einem Muggelkind anlegen ist ja wohl selbst unter eurem Niveau, oder?”  
“Heul nicht rum, Lügner.” Malfoy hielt ihm eine Zeitung unter die Nase. “Das ganze Land weiß, dass du nur spinnst.”  
“Du solltest es ja besser wissen, Draco. Dein Vater war immerhin auf dem Friedhof mit dabei. Und ich wette, eure auch. Kriechen die eigentlich Dracos Dad genauso in den Arsch wie ihr es bei Draco macht?”  
“Boah, dich mach ich alle”, meckerte der größere jetzt, doch im nächsten Moment blitzte es vor seiner Brust und er fiel rückwärts gegen Malfoy. Hermine stand jetzt auch, ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Nick fand das Ganze ziemlich spannend, war aber ärgerlich, als der Typ, der ihm das Bild weg genommen hatte, es vor seinen Augen zerriss und auf den Boden warf. Dann lehnte der Junge sich zu ihm runter.  
“Minderwertiges Muggelpack wie du gehört nicht nach Hogwarts. Wir sind eine Eliteschule und solche wie du gehören nicht zur Elite. Also verpiss dich, sonst machen wir dir das Leben zur Hölle, du Wurm”, zischte er, drehte sich um und lachte zu Malfoy rüber. “Gleich flennt er, wetten?”  
“So schnell heule ich nicht, aber ich wette, du heulst gleich.” Damit griff Nick nach dem Griff der Schiebetür und zog sie mit aller Kraft zu. Passenderweise quetschte sie die Finger des Jungen ein, der daraufhin laut aufjaulte und auf dem Gang herum hüpfte, seine verletzte Hand durch die Gegend schleudernd. Die drei verzogen sich und er hob sein zerrissenes Bild auf.  
“Das schöne Bild”, sagte Hermine traurig und nahm es.  
Nick knüllte es zusammen. “Es ist nur eine Zeichnung. Die kann ich neu zeichnen und wahrscheinlich wird sie dann noch besser. Ist nicht so wild.” Er grinste zu Harry rüber, der leise vor sich hin lachte. “Siehst du, ich kann mich wehren. Nicht für alles braucht man Magie. Und schon gar nicht bei solchen Hohlbirnen.”  
“Die werden sich rächen”, warnte Neville besorgt. “Das lässt Crabbe nicht auf sich sitzen.”  
“Du bist echt dämlich”, knurrte Ron und sah ihn jetzt das erste Mal an. “Wegen dir haben wir alle jetzt Ärger mit diesen Typen.”  
“Den Ärger habt ihr seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, hat Harry erzählt”, gab er zurück. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht den Schwanz eingezogen habe und das Opfer spiele, aber das liegt mir nicht. So wurde ich nicht erzogen.”  
Als er zu Harry rüber schaute, wechselte seine Miene gerade von ärgerlich zu anerkennend. “Eben. Ärger hättest du mit diesen Typen so oder so bekommen. Die sind so erzogen, dass sie Muggel für den letzten Dreck halten. Und sie fühlen sich in ihrer Gruppe so stark, obwohl sie Weicheier und Feiglinge sind. Das merkt man, wenn man einen allein erwischt. Aber du hast ihnen gezeigt, dass du dich wehrst.”  
“Immer doch.”  
“Wird ihm in Hogwarts viel nützen, wenn er allein gegen sie steht”, knurrte Ron.  
Harry sah ihn ernst an. “Wie kommst du auf die vollkommen schwachsinnige Idee, dass Nick allein dasteht? Denkst du etwa, jeder tickt so wie du?”  
Von da ab herrschte wieder Schweigen im Abteil, wobei Nick auffiel, dass nicht nur Harry und Hermine Ron immer mal böse ansahen, sondern auch Luna tat dies. Und Neville schüttelte mehrfach leicht mit dem Kopf und machte ein eher verständnisloses Gesicht.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Kinder kommen in Hogwarts an. Für Nick ein sehr aufregender Moment. Er trifft hier auch das erste Mal auf seinen neuen Privatlehrer und hat einen anderen Eindruck von ihm als den, der ihm von den anderen geschildert wurde. Und auch seine Mitschüler sind ein wenig von Snapes Verhalten irritiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape ist ein verdammt interessanter und vielseitiger Charakter. Und ich liebe ihn hier in dieser Story echt extrem. Weil ich mich hier mal richtig austoben konnte. Heute stelle ich ihn mal ein wenig vor und diese erste Szene, sein erster Auftritt, ich hätte es so gern verfilmt.   
Und... klar ist es eine Anspielung auf einen anderen Film. Es ist halt ein Crossover.

Kapitel 9 - Neues in Hogwarts

Harry hielt Ron zurück, als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen und zu den wartenden Kutschen gingen. “Warte mal”, sagte er.   
“Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst sind die weg. Mir ist kalt.”  
Er hielt ihn leicht am Arm fest. “Was soll das?”  
“Was soll was?”, brummte der Rothaarige, löste sich von ihm und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Dein absolut mieses Verhalten Nick gegenüber.”  
“Entschuldige, dass ich deinen neuen Freund nicht voller Freude in die Arme schließe.”  
Verwirrt musterte Harry ihn. War Ron eifersüchtig auf Nick? “Du benimmst dich richtig mies. Der Kleine ist 13 Jahre alt.”  
“Und hat uns richtig Probleme bereitet mit seiner Aktion.”  
“Seine Aktion war genial. Crabbe hasst uns eh und versucht uns fertig zu machen, seit Draco ihm befohlen hat, es zu tun. Und das war so ungefähr 2 Minuten, nachdem wir Hogwarts betreten haben. Es wird wohl eher nicht schlimmer werden. Höchstens Nick muss auf sich aufpassen und das geht dir ja am Arsch vorbei. Was soll das? Was ist mit dir los?”  
Ron wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung der Kutschen. Die ersten waren schon weg mit den ersten Schülern. “Du hast nicht ein Mal geschrieben in den Ferien. Sowas nennt sich Freund.”  
Harry hatte Mühe, dem Jungen vor sich nicht in den Hintern zu treten. Irgendwie verspürte er so einen Drang, das zu tun. “Du hast auch nicht geschrieben”, sagte er stattdessen ruhig. Ron grummelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Er zog seine Jacke ein wenig enger, weil es ziemlich regnete. Als er merkte, dass sein ehemals bester Freund nichts sagen würde, holte er auf und lief neben ihm her. “Ich warte immer noch auf eine Entschuldigung, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Du hast dich im letzten Jahr mir gegenüber richtig mies benommen und auch wenn dir das egal ist, mir ist es nicht egal.”  
“Mein Gott, bist du nachtragend”, knurrte Ron und blieb jetzt stehen.   
Eine ganze Weile musterte Harry ihn, während ihm langsam Regenwasser durch die Haare sickerte und übers Gesicht lief. “Du hast nichts verstanden. Gar nichts. Und es ist dir scheißegal. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so übel, dass Nick an die Schule gekommen ist. Er ist mehr Freund für mich als du es je warst.” Er drehte sich um und lief auf die Kutschen zu. Hermine winkte ihm zu und hielt die Tür auf, damit sie nicht losfuhr.   
“Du kennst den Knirps doch gar nicht.”  
“Aber ich kenne dich. Du hast mich hintergangen, Ron. Verraten. Du hast dich mies benommen. Und du denkst bis heute, das war okay. Du hast unsere Freundschaft mit Füßen getreten und darauf gespuckt. Du hast andere dazu aufgehetzt, mich anzugreifen, weil du selbst dazu nicht manns genug warst. Und jetzt spielst du die beleidigte Leberwurst, weil ich nicht sage: ‘Oh lieber Ron, das ist doch normal. Alle Freunde benehmen sich so mies.’ Weißt du, ich kenne Nick seit nicht mal zwei Monaten. Aber ich denke, sowas würde er nicht machen.”  
“Er ist ein verdammter Muggel. Er gehört nicht an unsere Schule.” Ron funkelte ihn wütend an.  
“Er kann hier genauso viel lernen”, fauchte Harry ihn an. “Vielleicht keine Magie, aber er kann hier auch sehr viel lernen.”  
“Er gehört einfach nicht hierher.”  
“Klär das mit Dumbledore. Er hat ihn eingeladen.”  
“Das ist eine Schule für Magier”, sagte Ron jetzt ziemlich laut, während sie die letzte Kutsche fast erreicht hatten, aus der Hermine immer noch hektisch winkte. “Er hat hier nichts zu suchen. Er ist nur ein verdammter Muggel.”  
Harry stoppte abrupt und packte Ron am Kragen. “Ach? Denken wir etwa, wir sind was Besseres als so ein kleiner Muggeljunge? Willst du dich jetzt bei Draco einschleimen oder was? Dann mach weiter so, Ronald Weasley. Mach weiter so und tritt die Erinnerung an die Brüder deiner Mutter mit Füßen. Sie sind nämlich im Kampf gegen Menschen gestorben, die gedacht haben, Muggel wären weniger wert als Magier.” Damit stieß er ihn grob nach hinten, stieg in die Kutsche ein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie rollte los.   
“Du bist völlig durchgeweicht”, sagte Hermine und blickte aus dem hinteren Fenster, wo man Ron im Matsch liegen sah, langsam kleiner werdend. “Es ist keine Kutsche mehr da…”  
“Er kann laufen. Er braucht dringend ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken.”  
Nick sah ihn unsicher an. “Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass du mit deinen Freunden Stress hast wegen mir…”  
“Ich habe mit Ron Stress, weil er mich im letzten Jahr angebrüllt, beschimpft und beleidigt hat und hinter meinem Rücken noch andere gegen mich aufgehetzt hat und weil er meinte, ich sei nachtragend, weil ich immer noch eine Entschuldigung von ihm erwarte.”  
“Da kannst du lange warten”, sagte Luna und sah ihn ernst an. “Er ist nicht der Typ, der sich zu einer Entschuldigung durchringt, solange er eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten findet.”  
“Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten? Wie soll man das entschuldigen?”, fragte Neville irritiert.   
“Ich sagte, solange ER eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten findet. Er dachte doch, Harry hätte ihn hintergangen und er konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry nicht wirklich an dem Turnier teilnehmen wollte.”  
“Jeder hat es ihm angesehen”, sagte Hermine.   
Luna nickte. “Jeder, der es sehen wollte. Jeder, der Harry geglaubt hat. Ronald Weasley konnte das nicht sehen. Seine schreckliche Eifersucht hat ihn blind gemacht. Und so findet er in sich Entschuldigungen, die andere als Ausreden bezeichnen. Aber die zu halten, ist so viel einfacher als zuzugeben, dass er sich mies verhalten, seinen Freund verraten und völlig dumm gehandelt hat.” Ihr Blick glitt über Nick. “Du kannst nichts dafür, dass die zwei Zoff haben, Nick. Selbst wenn sie wegen dir streiten. Aber die Ursache liegt ganz woanders. Sie sind einfach unterschiedlich. Harry ist reifer geworden, Ron hinkt da noch nach. Mach dir keinen Kopf.”  
“Genau”, stimmte Hermine zu. “Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ron kennt dich gar nicht.”  
“Oh, dafür hat er aber eine klare Meinung”, sagte Harry und zitterte. “Muggel gehören nicht nach Hogwarts. Weil unsere Schule für Magier ist, für bessere Leute.”  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. “Das meinte er nicht und das weißt du.”  
“Er hat doch Recht”, sagte Nick. Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. “Es ist eine Schule, in der Magier ausgebildet werden. Darum existiert sie. Ich bin kein Magier. Tante Marie ist keine Magierin.”  
“Sie muss etwas können, sonst hätte Dumbledore sie nicht eingestellt”, gab Hermine zu bedenken.  
“Oh, sie weiß, wie man mit einer Armbrust und einem Zaubertrank Dementoren TÖTET. Wäre das Fach nicht verflucht, hätte ich sie gern als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Auch wenn sie nicht zaubern kann.” Harry schaute seine Freunde an, die ihn ihrerseits mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. “Marie Kessler ist keine Magierin, aber sie hat verdammt viel Wissen über unsere Welt.”  
“Dementoren kann man töten?”, fragte Luna verwirrt. “Das wusste ich nicht.”  
“Ich auch nicht”, murmelte Hermine.  
“Das Geniale ist, die haben ein gemeinsames Bewusstsein. Wenn man einen killt, erleben die anderen den Tod mit und gehen stiften.” Seine Freunde starrten noch mehr. Auch sie hatten das nicht gewusst, nicht mal Hermine offensichtlich.  
“Ähm…”, machte Nick.   
“Das kriegst du alles noch mit”, sagte Harry und winkte ab. “Guck mal.”  
Er blickte aus dem Fenster und machte riesengroße Augen. “Wahnsinn”, hauchte er. “Ich liebe Schlösser. Das ist ja ein echtes. Und alt und riesig. Ist das groß und toll und… Wahnsinn. So hätte ich mir das nicht vorstellen können. Wahnsinn.”  
Die Jugendlichen in der Kutsche lächelten über die ehrliche Begeisterung und dachten alle an ihre Gedanken zurück, als sie dieses Schloss zum allerersten Mal gesehen hatten. An die Gänsehaut, die sie damals gehabt hatten, die Hoffnungen und Träume. Die Vorstellung, was man hier alles lernen konnte. Allein dieses große Schloss an sich mit den gefühlt Hunderten von erleuchteten Fenstern. Es war immer wieder beeindruckend.

Als sie den Hof der Schule erreicht hatten, stiegen sie alle aus der Kutsche. Harry deutete über den Hof. “Das ist der Vordereingang. Die Schule hat mehr als einen. Selbstverständlich, bei so einem großen Bau. Dort runter kommst du auch zum Schwarzen See. Nicht Baden. Da schwimmen tödliche Dinge herum”, erklärte er.   
“Okay. Oh oh…”  
Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah Marie und McGonagall im offenen Portal stehen und warten. Hatten sich die Slytherins etwa beschwert? Das wurde ja immer besser.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die zwei Frauen zu, die ziemlich ärgerlich guckten. Nick schlich neben Harry her, der sich leicht vor ihn stellte. “Das ist Nicks Tante, Marie Kessler. Unsere neue Schulbibliothekarin”, sagte er und stellte ihr gleich seine Freunde vor. “Und das ist Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.” Er deutete auf Nick. “Nick Burkhardt. Erster Muggel hier in der Schule.”  
McGonagall, die offenbar gleich hatte losmeckern wollen, war bei dem Redefluss nicht zu Wort gekommen und sah ihn jetzt mit einem leichten Lächeln an. “Guter Versuch, Potter. Mister Burkhardt, ich bin nicht nur die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sondern auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin dieser Schule. Und bei mir hat sich ein Schüler beschwert, dass Sie ihm die Hand in der Tür eingeklemmt hätten.”  
Nick senkte leicht den Kopf und trat vor sie. “Das stimmt.”  
“Absicht?”  
“Notwehr”, sagte Hermine.   
McGonagall sah sie an. “Was ist passiert?”  
“Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle sind passiert”, knurrte Harry. “Sie haben Nick sein Bild geklaut, was er gerade gemalt hat, mich angemacht, dann Nick, Goyle hat ihn geschubst, Crabbe hat das Bild zerrissen und die Slytherins haben ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben bedroht. Von den muggelfeindlichen Sprüchen und Beleidigungen mal ganz abgesehen. Nick hat sich einfach nur gewehrt, statt auf uns zu hoffen. Er hat Crabbe nur gezeigt, dass er nicht alles mit sich machen lässt, auch wenn er kein Magier ist.”  
“Es war auch dumm von Vincent Crabbe, Nick erst zu provozieren und ihm dann den Rücken zuzuwenden. Und die Hand in der Tür zu lassen.” Luna sah sie ernst an. “Wie sollte er sich wehren?” Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
“Ron meinte, er hätte nichts tun sollen. Sich alles gefallen lassen müssen, um keinen Ärger zu kriegen”, knurrte Harry.   
“Durfte er deshalb nicht in Ihrer Kutsche mitfahren?”, fragte seine Hauslehrerin.  
“Das war wegen der Sprüche von ihm bezüglich Muggel hätten hier nichts zu suchen. Es klang zu sehr nach Todesser und ich will das nicht hören. Nicht von einem Gryffindor.”  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Zu Hause sollte er sowas auch nicht bringen, sonst könnte man seine Mutter bis hierher meckern hören.” Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und trocknete seine Sachen. “Ihre Version klingt realistischer und wesentlich glaubwürdiger als die der Slytherins. Ich werde mit Professor Snape sprechen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er hier eine Strafe verlangt.”  
“Wenn Nick ein Gryffindor wird, dann schon”, murmelte Neville.   
“Sie sollten ihn besser kennen, Mister Longbottom. Er verteilt schnell Nachsitzen, bei vielen Dingen…”  
“… bei allem, was wir machen.” Harry sah sie ernst an.   
“Aber nicht, wenn jemand sich gegen Angriffe seiner Schüler wehrt. Oder haben Sie das je erlebt? Und wenn er das hört, dass ein 15jähriger Magier sich von einem 13jährigen Muggel die Hand in der Tür hat einklemmen lassen, weil er ihm den Rücken zugedreht hat, nachdem er ihn beleidigt und provoziert hat… Miss Lovegood hat es gut zusammen gefasst.” Sie verzog das Gesicht. “Ich bin mir sicher, dann kriegt Mister Crabbe eher Nachsitzen als Sie, Mister Burkhardt. Severus mag viele Dinge nicht mögen, aber Dummheit hasst er. Und das war dumm.”  
“Ich bin echt gespannt, Professor Snape kennen zu lernen.”  
Harry verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar und lief mit Nick und seinen Freunden hoch zur Großen Halle. “Die Große Halle liegt im zweiten Stock”, erklärte er. “Einfach hier vom Portal die Treppen hochgehen, bis zu dem großen, viereckigen Flur und dort hinten, die große Flügeltür, das ist sie. Wir essen dort, machen Hausaufgaben und so.”  
“Ziemlich cool”, sagte Nick und sah sich um. “Gibt es hier auch Fahrstühle?”  
“Nein. Aber Fitnesstraining umsonst. Treppensteigen macht schlank. Und da es hier keinen Schulsport gibt, ist Herumlaufen und Treppensteigen auch die einzige Möglichkeit, aktiv Kalorien zu verbrennen.” Neville klopfte auf seinen Bauch und grinste. “Wer ist die denn?”  
Eine Frau, ganz in Rosa gekleidet, stand vor der Tür und schien hier zu warten. Als Trelawney an ihr vorbei lief, sahen die Frauen sich kurz an, dann huschte die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen in die Halle, während die unbekannte vielleicht neue Lehrerin draußen blieb. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf die Kinder. Sie musterte Harry, dem das gar nicht gefiel, sehr streng und ignorierte die Gruppe dann wieder.   
Marie lief an ihnen vorbei und verschwand ebenfalls nach drinnen, während McGonagall sich an die rosa Frau wandte. “Wir sollten rein gehen. Professor Dumbledore wird sicher…”  
Schritte kamen die Treppe runter. Harry sah hoch und stöhnte innerlich auf. Snape. Wie immer mit ihm nachflatterndem Umhang. Diesen Anblick hatte er gar nicht vermisst.  
“Wer ist das?”, fragte die Frau. Laut genug, dass Snape sie hören musste. McGonagall wollte eben antworten, doch sie war zu langsam.   
Snape breitete die Arme zur Seite aus und sagte laut und sehr dramatisch: “Ich bin die Stimme Gottes.”  
“Wie bitte?”, fragte sie irritiert.   
Er kam runter und blieb vor ihr stehen. “Professor Dumbledore bat mich auszurichten, dass er sich verspätet, Miss…”  
“Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge. Ich komme auf Geheiß des Zaubereiministers Cornelius…”  
“Mir egal”, unterbrach er sie. “Severus Snape”, stellte er sich vor.   
Umbridge schien pikiert von der unhöflichen Art. “Kennen wir uns nicht?”  
“Magier werden alt, man trifft auf dem langen Lebensweg viele Leute. Kann also gut sein.” Er musterte sie kritisch von oben bis unten. „Wobei ich mich an die Farbe erinnern würde.“  
Die rosa Frau kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und riss sie im nächsten Moment auf. “Sie… Ihre Manieren waren auch mal besser.”  
“Man passt sich der Zeit an und ich mag die jetzige.” Er wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch sie hielt ihn leicht am Arm fest.   
“Sie haben sich seit unserem letzten Treffen überhaupt nicht verändert, bis auf die Sachen. Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie keinen Tag älter geworden.”  
Snape zog seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und sah dabei sehr angewidert aus. “Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen”, sagte er kalt und ließ sie stehen.   
Harry hatte Mühe, nicht zu ersticken, denn eigentlich wollte er sich auf den Boden werfen und kaputt lachen. Aber er war genauso erstarrt wie seine Freunde und offenbar auch McGonagall, die sich aber schnell wieder fing, ein Lächeln von ihren Lippen verscheuchte und sich an die Ministeriumsfrau wandte.   
“Professor Dumbledore kommt sicher gleich. Gehen wir doch schon mal vor zum Tisch.” Sie wandte sich an Nick. “Sie warten hier draußen auf die Erstklässler und kommen mit ihnen rein. Wir müssen sehen, ob der Sprechende Hut Sie einem Haus zuteilen kann, sonst schauen wir Lehrer, wo…” Sie schwieg kurz. “Sonst kommen Sie in mein Haus. Sie haben ja schon Anschluss gefunden.”  
Harry fand die Idee seiner Hauslehrerin super. 

Nick starrte dem Mann nach, der sein neuer Privatlehrer werden würde und lachte dabei leise vor sich hin. “Das war Snape?”, fragte er. Er fand ihn ziemlich genial. Nach Harrys kurzen Aussagen über ihn hatte er ihn sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Fies, gemein, gruselig, alt. Aber der Mann war jung. Er sah aus wie Anfang 30, hatte eine sehr helle Haut, lange schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Er war groß und schlank. Nick fand ihn eigentlich sympathisch und er war auf jeden Fall schlagfertig und witzig. Und das fanden wohl auch die anderen.  
Hermine stieß ein leises, hohes Keuchen aus, Luna kicherte unterdrückt. Neville starrte mit offenem Mund in die Große Halle. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich… glaub schon. Er sah jedenfalls so aus wie Snape.”  
“Er ist cool. Und witzig”, stellte Nick fest und merkte, dass er empört klang.   
“Vielleicht ist er noch im Ferienmodus oder es war eine allergische Reaktion auf die Farbe Pink.” Hermine hatte ihre Sprache wiedergefunden. Sie blickte die Treppe runter. “Oh, die Erstklässler kommen. Gehen wir rein.”  
Neville schaute über die Brüstung. “Wer ist das? Wer ist Schulsprecher? Ist doch eine aus Slytherin oder?”  
“Ja. Das ist…” Luna beugte sich ebenfalls weit über die Steinbrüstung. “Samantha Brown.” Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Ihr Vater ist ein ganz, ganz fieser Typ im Ministerium. Er sitzt bei den Gerichtsverfahren mit drin und sorgt dafür, dass harte Strafen härter werden.” Eilig verschwand sie in Richtung ihrer Leute. “Er ist wie Crouch, nur sadistischer.”  
Harry wandte sich Nick zu. “Bleib locker. Da mussten wir alle durch. Und falls der Hut mit dir quatscht, sprich ganz leise. Der versteht dich.”  
“Ein… redender Hut?”  
“Magierschule. Keine Angst, der beißt nicht. Bis später.”  
“Harry”, sagte er, jetzt doch ein wenig ängstlich. “Was, wenn ich nicht zu euch komme?”  
“Wir sind trotzdem in einer Schule. Nur, versuche nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen. Ich glaube, das wäre nicht so gut.” Er winkte und verschwand nach drinnen. Die Tür schloss sich. Nick wartete auf die jüngsten Schüler und lächelte unsicher.   
“Hast du den Anschluss verpasst?”, fragte das Mädchen, welches wohl die Vertrauensschülerin oder Schulsprecherin oder sowas war. Harry hatte ihm das mal erklärt, aber in seinen Schulen hatte es sowas nie gegeben und er hatte es nicht ganz kapiert, wozu die da waren. “Dann misch dich in die Gruppe und husche schnell auf deinen Platz.”  
“Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, ich soll mit denen rein gehen. Ich… komme von einer anderen Schule.”  
“Ah, verstehe. Quereinsteiger. Und in welche Klasse kommst du?”  
“Ähm… ihr rechnet hier anders.”  
Sie schien verwirrt. “Muggeleltern, mmm? Kommst du nicht aus Großbritannien?”  
“Ja und nein.”  
Ihr Gesicht wurde abwertend. “Wie alt bist du?”  
“13.”  
“Dachten die bisher, dass du ein Muggel bist? Egal. Du kommst wahrscheinlich in die Dritte.” Sie wandte sich den schnatternden Schülern zu. “Ruhe. Ich bringe euch da jetzt rein. Haltet den Mund, benehmt euch. Vorn stellt ihr euch in einem Halbkreis auf, Gesichter zum Lehrertisch, dann werden eure Namen aufgerufen und ihr setzt euch auf den Stuhl. Jemand, wahrscheinlich Professor McGonagall, setzt euch den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf und der verteilt euch auf eure Häuser. Nicht quatschen, das gibt Ärger. Nicht hinfallen, damit macht ihr euch lächerlich.” Ihr Blick war kühl und distanziert, während sie über die Gruppe hinweg schaute.   
Nick wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, bis die Tür auf ging und lief dann hinter den anderen Schülern her. Er ließ seinen Blick schnell über die Schülertische gleiten, erblickte Harry und die anderen, die er schon kennen gelernt hatte am Tisch ganz rechts, an einem anderen Tisch Luna und ganz außen links von ihm saßen Malfoy und seine Freunde und sahen ihn finster an. Sie tuschelten mit einigen anderen und die schauten ihn jetzt auch böse an. Nein, Slytherin war nicht sein Haus.   
Nervös lauschte er dem Schulleiter, einem Mann mit weißen, langen Haaren, weißem Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, wie er die Schüler willkommen hieß und schaute dann zu, wie McGonagall die Schüler verteilte. Zuletzt rief sie Nick zu sich.   
Er setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Hocker und zog den Kopf leicht ein, als sich der Hut auf ihn hinab senkte. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, außer dass alle im Raum ihn ansahen und warteten. Fast alle. Ein paar ältere Schüler quatschten und Nick fand das super. Könnten nicht alle quatschen, anstatt ihn anzugaffen?  
“Oh, ein Muggel”, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr.   
“Nicht so laut”, hauchte er.  
“Keiner hört mich. Nicht mal Professor McGonagall, obwohl sie direkt neben uns steht. Was wir hier reden, bleibt unter uns, mein Junge. Also, wo stecken wir dich hin? Du besitzt Merkmale aller Häuser, wie so viele. Aber bei dir ist es sehr ausgewogen. Du hast enormen Mut, wenn es darum geht, Seite an Seite mit Freunden Gefahren entgegen zu treten. Du hast Köpfchen. Eine Menge Ehrgeiz und der Wunsch, zu wachsen, stärker zu werden. Kampfgeist und eine gewisse Sturheit. Schwierig, schwierig”, murmelte er.   
“Wenn´s geht, nicht Slytherin”, bat er.  
“Du hast einige Eigenschaften des Hauses in deiner Seele. Professor Snape wäre sicher stolz mit einem Schüler wie dir.”  
“Ich habe schon Feinde in dem Haus. Und ich kann mich nicht wirklich wehren, weil ich ja nicht zaubern kann. Professor Snape unterrichtet mich auch, wenn ich woanders bin.”  
“Das ist wohl wahr. Aber du kannst zaubern, mein Junge. Magie trägt man in sich. Auch du hast sie, wenn auch nicht so, wie es hier in der Schule nutzbar ist. Für Ravenclaw bist du ein wenig zu sehr an Dinge gebunden, die eine feste Struktur haben. Dir fehlt etwas die Kreativität für das Haus. Du hängst an Regeln. Dein Geist ist eher starr. Bleiben Hufflepuff, wo deine Treue, deine Fähigkeit zur bedingungslosen Freundschaft, dich hinführen würde oder Gryffindor, wozu dein Mut passt, aber auch dein Grundgehorsam, wenn es darum geht, Dinge zu erfüllen, die einfach getan werden müssen. Ohne Rücksicht auf dich selbst. Dein Herz zieht dich nach Gryffindor.”  
“Ich habe dort schon Freunde gefunden.” Er schloss die Augen. “Ich würde gern nach Gryffindor gehen. Professor McGonagall meinte auch, sie nimmt mich auf, wenn ich keinem Haus zugeteilt werden kann.”  
“So sei es. Es war angenehm, sich mit dir zu unterhalten”, wisperte der Hut. “Gryffindor”, rief er laut aus.   
Nick fühlte, wie der Hut von seinem Kopf genommen wurde und seufzte leise. McGongall legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. “Gehen Sie zu Mister Potter und den anderen, die Sie schon kennen. Sie nehmen eh nicht am normalen Unterricht teil und werden wohl eher dort Zugang finden als in Ihrem Jahrgang. Ich komme später in den Gemeinschaftsraum.”  
“Ja, Professor”, sagte er und lief zu Harry. Der rutschte auf der Bank ein Stück zur Seite.   
“Na, überlebt?”, fragte Harry und lächelte, wobei er eben noch sehr sauer ausgesehen hatte.   
“Ja. Hi”, sagte er unsicher. Die Schüler um ihn herum grüßten ihn. Meistens. Ein rotblonder Junge funkelte lieber Harry wütend an. Er erinnerte sich an ihn. Es war dieser Seamus aus der Winkelgasse. In dem Umhang hatte er ihn gar nicht gleich erkannt.   
“Und du bist echt ein Muggel?”, fragte ein Mädchen, welches drei Schüler entfernt von ihm saß. Sie hatte rote Haare und musterte ihn neugierig. “Nicht mal ein Squib?”  
“Das ist Ginny Weasley. Rons kleine Schwester. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und ein Jahr älter als du. Squibs haben mindestens ein magisches Elternteil, können selbst aber nicht zaubern”, erklärte Harry ihm.  
“Yep. Einfach ein Muggel. Keinerlei magische Verwandte. Ich wusste bis vor einem Monat nicht mal, dass es Magier wirklich gibt. Aber ich finde es toll.” Er lächelte unsicher.   
Sie lachte. Es machte sie sympathisch. Offenbar hatte sie eine andere Einstellung als ihr Bruder. “Ziemlich cool. Aber mal so unter uns. Was willst du hier lernen?”  
“Keine Ahnung. Professor Snape wird mein Privatlehrer. Mal schauen, was er so drauf hat.”  
Einige Schüler stöhnten im Chor auf.   
“Mein Beileid”, murmelte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht. “Wieso bist du hier?”  
“Meine Tante ist die neue Bibliothekarin. Dort vorn, am Tisch, neben der Frau in Pink.”  
“Wo sind deine Eltern?”, fragte ein Junge, den Harry schnell als Dean vorstellte.   
“Autounfall im letzten Jahr.”  
Einige sahen ihn bedauernd an. Ginny schaute nach vorn und auch einige andere Mitschüler von Nick taten es. “Deine Tante sieht nett aus”, murmelte ein Mädchen mit dunklerer Haut. “Hi, ich bin Parvati Patil. Ich bin in Harrys Jahrgang.”  
“Hi.”  
“Wer die in Rosa wohl ist?”, fragte das Mädchen, was irgendwie nach Inderin aussah. Sein Dad hatte manchmal indische Filme geguckt und sie sah so aus wie die Schauspielerinnen in den Werken.   
“Ministeriumsangestellte. Neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung.” Harry sah die anderen an. “Snape hat die gerade sowas von fertig gemacht.” Er lachte und auch Neville, Nick und Hermine lachten leise. “Die kennen sich wohl und diese Frau meinte, Snape sei gar nicht älter geworden seit ihrem letzten Treffen. Und er eiskalt: ‘Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen.’ Bamm.”  
Am Tisch lachten einige Schüler, bis vorn Dumbledore aufstand und die neuen Mitglieder des Kollegiums vorstellte. Nick grinste, als seine Tante kurz aufstand und den Schülern freundlich zulächelte. Ihr Vorgängerin war wohl im Urlaub oder so.   
Dumbledore lächelte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich dann zur anderen Seite des Tisches. “Auch unsere liebe Kollegin Madam Pomfrey hat sich nach Jahren der aufopferungsvolle Arbeit für diese Schule einen etwas längeren Urlaub gegönnt, wobei sie sehr wahrscheinlich noch ein Jahr des Selbststudiums dranhängen wird, wie ich sie kenne. Deshalb wird der Krankenflügel vorübergehend von Doktor Carlisle Cullen übernommen.”  
Nick blickte den Lehrertisch entlang bis zu einem Mann, der jetzt kurz aufstand, leicht den Kopf neigte und sich wieder setzte. Der blonde, sehr bleiche Arzt musterte Dumbledore und es sah aus, als wolle er ihm an die Kehle springen.   
“Gott, sieht der gut aus”, wisperte Parvati und seufzte leise und sie war nicht die einzige Schülerin.   
Nick musste ihr Recht geben. Der Mann sah wirklich gut aus. Keine Frage. Und er sah noch ziemlich jung aus. Doktoren hatte Nick sich eher mit weißen Haaren und Bart vorgestellt. So wie Dumbledore. Nun ja, was wusste er schon über Ärzte. Bis auf einen jährlichen Kontrollbesuch beim Zahnarzt hatte er nie mit denen zu tun gehabt. Er war noch nie krank gewesen. Ab und an ein kleiner Schnupfen, eine leichte Sportverletzung. Nie ein Grund, einen der Weißkittel aufzusuchen, wie sein Dad sie immer genannt hatte.  
Ein wenig erinnerte dieser Typ ihn an Snape. Beide sahen jung aus, maximal so Ende 20, Anfang 30, beide waren sehr blasse Typen. Beide sahen ziemlich gut aus. Wobei, das sollte er lieber nicht laut über Snape sagen, sonst würden ihn die Gryffindors wahrscheinlich verstoßen. Die schienen den Slytherin-Hauslehrer gar nicht zu mögen.   
Dumbledore erklärte ein paar allgemeine Schulregeln. Baden im See war verboten, solange es nicht ausdrücklich von einem Lehrer erlaubt wurde, weil es dort Wassermenschen gab, die ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Wassermenschen, wie genial. Einige Teile des Schlosses durften nicht betreten werden. Warum, wurde nicht erklärt. Vielleicht, um die Schüler gar nicht erst neugierig auf das zu machen, was dort verborgen war. Die Peitschende Weide hinter der Schule durfte nicht beschädigt werden. Der Verbotene Wald durfte ebenfalls nicht betreten werden, es sei denn zusammen mit Lehrern im Rahmen des Unterrichts. Ziemlich viele Verbote. Ob es das alles auch schriftlich gab? Und ob die Schüler sich wirklich daran hielten? Hier waren einige Hundert Teenager und etwas jüngere Kinder. Garantiert nicht. Schüler in dem Alter waren doch fast verpflichtet, sich gegen Verbote aufzulehnen. Das war normal.   
Auch die rosa Lehrerin wollte noch ein paar Worte sagen. Es ging um Voldemort und Cedric. Als der Name erwähnt wurde, regte sich der junge Arzt und schaute Dumbledore noch finsterer an. Jedenfalls sagte die Frau, dass es Leute gäbe, die behaupten würde, dass dieser dunkle Magier wieder zurück sei und dass das eine Lüge sei.  
“Hör genau hin”, zischte der Junge, der Harry schon die ganze Zeit böse ansah.   
“Halt die Klappe, Seamus. Du hast keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist und Fudge und diese Tussi da vorn auch nicht. Keiner von euch war dabei.”  
Der Junge knurrte etwas und schwieg wieder. Nick lauschte ihr weiter, aber sie redete so viel, dass er irgendwann den Faden verlor. Und er war wohl nicht allein. Die älteren Schüler tuschelten leise, als die pinke Hexe endlich schwieg. Hermine erklärte in Kurzform, was sie letztendlich hatte sagen wollen. Dass sie in Hogwarts dafür sorgen wollte, dass alle, die behaupteten, dass der dunkle Magier zurück war, zum Schweigen gebracht würden. Er war ein wenig besorgt um Harry.   
Dann gab es endlich Essen. Und hier bekam Nick den Mund nicht mehr zu. Mittels Magie erschien das Essen gleichzeitig auf allen Haustischen und es sah köstlich aus. Von wegen Briten konnten nicht kochen. Das hatte er nämlich über sie gelesen und er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass er hier hungern musste. Aber das Essen hier sah supergut aus und es schmeckte absolut köstlich. Nur diese Vorliebe für Kürbissaft konnte er nicht ganz teilen. Nicht ganz bis gar nicht. Zum Glück gab es auch Tee, Wasser, Apfel- und Orangensaft.   
Die Schüler schwiegen jetzt und langten kräftig zu und Nick folgte dem Beispiel. Er ließ es sich schmecken. Nach einer Weile, als der gröbste Hunger gestillt war, wandte sich Nick an Harry. Er deutete zum Lehrertisch. “Wer sind die alle?”  
“Von rechts nach links. Professor Flitwick, Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer für Ravenclaw. Professor Trelawney, Wahrsagen. Professor Sinistra, Astronomie. Die nächste kennst du, da sie deine Tante ist: Marie Kessler, Bibliothekarin.” Nick lachte leise. “Die nächste kennst du auch, wenn auch erst seit ein paar Minuten… Professor Umbridge, Verteidigung. Professor Vektor, Arithmantik. Professor Babbling, Alte Runen. Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter. Professor McGonagall, Verwandlung, Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor und stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Professor Snape, Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Professor Sprout, Pflanzenkunde und Hauslehrerin für Hufflepuff. Professor Burbage, Muggelkunde. Madam Hooch, Fluglehrerin und Schiedsrichterin bei den Quidditchspielen. Und der neue Doc, auch für mich neu und gerade erst vorgestellt, Doktor Cullen.  
Professor Binns ist nicht hier und Hagrid ist auch nicht da. Binns gibt Geschichte und Hagrid ist Wildhüter und seit zwei Jahren auch Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Also alles was mit magischen Tieren zu tun hat. Er bevorzugt solche, die andere als Monster bezeichnen. Drachen sind da noch harmlos.”  
Nick verzog das Gesicht. “Okay…”  
“Das lernst du schon. Sieh es positiv, es ist nur der eine Tisch mit neuen Leuten und die bleiben, bis auf Verteidigung, meist gleich. Die Lehrer haben es schwerer, die müssen mehr Namen lernen, jedes Jahr wieder.”  
Nach dem Essen blieb er sitzen, als McGonagall die Erstklässler dazu aufforderte und auch ihn speziell. Harry winkte ihm zu, als er den Raum verließ.   
Die Schüler und Lehrer verschwanden, Dumbledore redete mit McGonagall und diese wandte sich an Snape. “Severus, könntest du bitte die übliche Ansprache halten? Albus muss mich dringend sprechen.”  
“Natürlich”, sagte er und sah ihr und dem Schulleiter nach, wie sie gingen. Dann wandte er sich an die jüngsten Schüler. “Mister Burkhardt, alles was ich jetzt sage, trifft auch auf Sie zu, auch wenn Sie keine 11 mehr sind. Okay?”  
“Ja, Professor.”  
“Gut. Also… Sie alle sind 11 Jahre alt und die meisten von Ihnen sind zum ersten Mal in einem Internat. Zum ersten Mal weg von den Eltern, von den Geschwister, von alten Freunden, die Sie schon ewig kennen.   
11jährige Kinder sind die, wo die Eltern nicht gern weggehen oder sie allein lassen und wo sie doch wissen, es muss langsam gehen. Probeweise, ab und an für eine Stunde, mal zwei, mal einen Abend, mit Bedenken und Erleichterung, wenn alles gut gegangen ist. 11jährige Kinder sind die, wo die Mommys und Daddys abends fragen, ob sie auch wirklich die Zähne geputzt haben und ob die Hausaufgaben fertig sind. Es sind die Kinder, die noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss kriegen und dann ins Bett geschickt oder gebracht werden, wenn sie gute Eltern haben. 11jährige Kinder sind dabei, Eigenständigkeit zu entwickeln und eigentlich brauchen sie noch viel Führung und viel Orientierung.   
Das alles haben Sie hier nicht mehr. Die Eltern sind weit weg und nur per Brief zu erreichen. Wir Lehrer Siezen alle hier, weil es einfach kompliziert ist, irgendwann mit 14 oder 15 auf Sie umzuschwenken. Also macht man es traditionsgemäß von Anfang an. Hier gibt es nur Gleichaltrige und ältere Menschen. Zumindest für Sie bis zum nächsten Jahr und glauben Sie mir, bis dahin fühlen Sie sich wesentlich älter als 11.  
Es gibt hier kein Spielzeug, keine aktive Freizeitgestaltung, kein Fernsehen, kein Kino. Es gibt Unterricht, die Umgebung des Schlosses und die Bibliothek. Sie sollen hier lernen und ganz schnell erwachsen werden.   
Das mag nicht perfekt sein, aber es ist nun mal so. Und Ihre Eltern, die oft hier waren, denken sich einfach: Wir haben es gepackt, dann schaffen es die Kinder auch. Die meisten Eltern sind so alt, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihre Kindheit erinnern oder in einer ganz anderen Zeit aufgewachsen sind.   
Für Sie alle heißt das Umstellung.” Er schwieg und seine Augen strichen über die müden, blassen Gesichter. “Es heißt aber auch, dass es hier trotzdem Menschen gibt, die Sie verstehen und die wissen, wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen. Auch wenn Sie sich unter all den fremden Menschen allein fühlen, sind Sie es nicht. Das ist das Gute an einer Schule. Es gibt immer Schüler, mit denen man reden kann, mit denen man spielen kann. Es gibt Lehrer, die einen verstehen.   
Heimweh ist gerade bei den ersten zwei Klassen noch normal. Sie müssen sich dafür nicht schämen, wenn Sie sich nach Ihren Eltern sehnen. Es ist eher traurig, wenn Sie das nicht tun.   
Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn Sie hier Startschwierigkeiten haben. Wir Lehrer kennen das und versuchen, darauf einzugehen. Wenn Sie Probleme oder Ängste haben, dann reden Sie mit den Vertrauensschülern. Die haben sich dafür Zeit zu nehmen und sie helfen Ihnen. Wenn Sie eher mit einem Erwachsenen reden wollen, dann sprechen Sie uns Lehrer an. Wir sind in unseren Büros zu finden oder manchmal auf den Fluren. Beim Essen sind immer ein paar hier, am Nachmittag während der Hausaufgabenzeit auch. Im Krankenflügel ist Doktor Cullen, der nicht nur dann ein offenes Ohr hat, wenn jemand verletzt ist. Ich kenne ihn und er kann gut zuhören und hat viel Verständnis für Menschen, egal in welchem Alter Sie sind. In der Bibliothek ist Miss Kessler. Fragen Sie Mister Burkhardt, ob sie geeignet ist, um mal mit ihr zu reden. Ich denke, er kann das Bejahen.”  
Nick nickte hastig und sah, dass einige jüngere Mitschüler ihn ansahen. Einige hatten Tränen in den Augen.   
“Sie können auch Professor Dumbledore ansprechen, wenn Sie ihn erwischen. Auch er hört gern zu, wenn ein Schüler ein Problem hat, aber es könnte sein, dass Sie seine Antworten und Ratschläge nicht verstehen. Er neigt dazu, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Was aber den guten Nebeneffekt hat, dass man seine eigenen Probleme vergisst und sich tagelang darüber Gedanken macht, was der Mann einem wohl sagen wollte.” Einige der Kinder lachten leise. “Hogwarts ist die einzige Magierschule in Großbritannien und Irland und es ist ein britisches Eliteinternat. Es gibt hier Regeln. Halten Sie sich daran und Sie kommen hier gut durch. Bauen Sie Mist, gibt es Strafarbeiten, aber die sind ertragbar. Daran ist noch niemand gestorben. Nicht in den letzten Jahrhunderten zumindest. Und wir Lehrer wissen auch, dass Kinder nicht immer brav sind. Das ist normal. Wir waren nicht anders, auch wenn wir jetzt meckern.  
Vergessen Sie nie, hier sind Schüler, die das alles schon durch haben, was noch vor Ihnen liegt und hier sind Lehrer, die vor allen Dingen wollen, dass Sie hier eine angenehme Schulzeit verleben können. Alles verstanden?”  
Die Kinder nickten, einige murmelten leise ‘Ja’. Snape deutete Richtung Tür und sie gingen raus, wo die Vertrauensschüler auf sie warteten. Unter ihnen Ron. Er rief die Gryffindors zu sich und wies sie an, ihm zu folgen.   
Es ging wieder Treppen hoch, was nach dem guten Essen gar nicht so übel war. Vor einem Porträt einer sehr beleibten Dame standen die meisten Schüler seines Hauses und warteten ungeduldig. Ron schob sich an ihnen vorbei und flüsterte mit ihr. Das Bild schwang auf und die Schüler konnten in den Raum dahinter.   
“Wieso der Vertrauensschüler geworden ist, verstehe ich nicht”, murmelte der Junge, den Harry als Dean vorgestellt hatte. “Ich vertraue ihm nicht.” Einige seiner Mitschüler nickten schweigend, sogar Hermine.   
Nick stimmte dem zu. Er wusste jetzt zwar ein wenig, wozu ein Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts da war, aber auch er vertraute ihm nicht wirklich. Sicher würde er mit Problemen nicht zuerst zu Ron Weasley gehen. Und falls Vertrauensschüler eine Art Vorbildfunktion hatten, war er definitiv nicht gut dafür geeignet.   
Neugierig sah er sich in dem Raum um, der nur den Gryffindors gehörte. Es war schön, gemütlich und alt. Die Farben Rot und Orange herrschten hier vor. Es gab Tische, einen Kamin, Sessel, Sofas. Wieder fiel ihm ein, dass er wirklich in einem uralten Schloss war. Absolut genial. Er konnte kaum erwarten, es zu erkunden. Er hatte die vielen Gemälde gesehen, auf dem Weg hierher und die Rüstungen und Statuen und… Er grinste. Und er hatte Unmengen von Fragen.   
“Alles klar?”  
“Ja. War nett, was Snape gesagt hat.” Er sah Harry an. Der schien verwirrt. “Du kennst doch die Ansprache für die Kleinen.”  
“Sicher. Aber bei uns hat McGonagall die gehalten und ich glaube, die war netter.”  
Einige der Schüler verschwanden Treppen hoch. “Dort hoch geht es zu den Schlafräumen. Links die Jungs, rechts die Mädchen”, sagte Hermine. “Ich weiß nur nicht, wo du schlafen sollst. Bei Harrys Jahrgang sind alle Betten belegt.” Sie grübelte. “Die Schlafräume können magisch verändert werden, je nachdem, wie viele Schüler neu kommen, aber das ist nicht ganz leicht, gerade wenn es viele Kinder auf einmal sind. Und ob sie dich bei den Fünftklässlern übernachten lassen. Ich weiß nicht. Die haben einen ganz anderen Schlafrhythmus und sind abends viel länger wach.”  
McGonagall betrat den Raum. “Mister Creevey, Dennis. Kommen Sie mal her.” Sie winkte ihn zu sich. “Mister Burkhardt, Sie wären zwar in Klasse 3 hier in der Schule, aber ich hoffe, Sie haben kein Problem damit, bei den Zweitklässlern zu schlafen. Wir haben ziemlich viele Drittklässler und das würden zu viele Schüler in einem Raum werden. Das führt zu Unruhe. Zweitklässler sind es nur wenige.”  
“Mir macht das gar nichts aus. Ist mir egal, Professor.” Der Punkt mit dem Schlafrhythmus war der Grund, warum er nicht darum bat, in Harrys Raum schlafen zu dürfen. Wenn er Schule hatte, ging er immer eher zeitig ins Bett. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf einfach, sonst war er mies drauf und unausstehlich.   
“Gut. Sehr gut. Mister Creevey, Sie zeigen Mister Burkhardt alles. Verstanden?”  
“Ja, Professor. Hi, ich bin Dennis. Mein Bruder ist in der vierten Klasse. Er heißt Colin”, plapperte der Junge los. “Komm, ich bring dich hoch zu unserem Schlafraum. Dein Koffer ist schon oben. Bist du echt ein Muggel? Bist du schon 13?”  
“Okay. Ich bin Nick. Ja, bin ich, ja bin ich auch und danke.” Er winkte Harry und Hermine zu.   
McGonagall lächelte. “Sie gehen morgen mit Mister Potter zu seinem Unterricht. Er hat Zaubertränke und Professor Snape wird Ihnen dann erklären, wie es für Sie weiter geht. Wenn ich ihn sehe, teile ich ihm das auch noch mit. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er einverstanden ist.”  
“Okay. Gute Nacht, Professor.”  
“Gute Nacht und ich hoffe, Sie schlafen hier gut.” Sie verschwand.   
“Gute Nacht, Harry. Schlaf schön. Ciao, Hermine.”  
“Nacht, Nick”, rief Harry. “Bis morgen früh.”  
“Schlaf gut, Nick”, rief auch Hermine und winkte ihm lächelnd zu.

“Gute Nacht, Harry und schlaf schön”, äffte Ron Nick nach.   
“Halt den Mund, du Verräter.” Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend geärgert, seit Seamus` erstem Wort… eigentlich schon seit Betreten des Abteils und Rons eisiger Miene in London.   
Ron stieß ihn leicht an. “Wen nennst du hier einen Verräter?”  
“Dich. Oder hast du mich letztes Jahr nicht verraten? Mich, unsere Freundschaft? Da hast du doch mit Seamus über mich getuschelt und hinter meinem Rücken über mich gelästert oder nicht? Mit ihm und vielen anderen. Natürlich wolltet ihr mir nicht glauben, wie auch jetzt.”  
“Niemand weiß, was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist.”  
“Doch, ich Seamus.” Er sah ihn ernst an. “Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Cedric umgebracht habe? Wenn du das nämlich glaubst, solltest du besser mit offenen Augen schlafen.” Er ging die Treppe hoch. “Wisst ihr was, ihr könnt mich mal.” Er war stinkwütend auf einige seiner Mitschüler.   
“Er hat mich bedroht. Das habt ihr gehört.” Seamus sah sich um, doch die meisten Schüler, die noch da waren, winkten nur müde ab. Scheinbar desinteressiert. Gehen wollte aber keiner.   
“Wer sollte denn ahnen, dass Moody nicht Moody war und deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat?”, meckerte Ron von unten.  
“Du hättest mir glauben müssen und mir beistehen müssen.”  
“Wieso?”, fragte er völlig verwirrt.   
Harry seufzte. “Weil Freunde sowas machen.”  
“Pah. Selbst Dumbledore hat es nicht gewusst”, schnauzte Ron ihn an.   
“Dumbledore ist nicht mein Freund, aber ich dachte, du wärst es. Und außerdem, glaubst du im Ernst, dass Dumbledore ein ganzes Jahr nicht bemerkt hat, dass einer seiner engsten Freunde nicht er selbst war? Für wie dämlich hältst du den Mann eigentlich? Der hat mich nur mitmachen lassen, um hinter Voldemorts Plan zu kommen. Nur deshalb hat er mich dazu gezwungen.”  
“Dumbledore ist ein alter, seniler Narr, sagt der Tagesprophet”, knurrte Seamus.   
“Rede nicht so über Dumbledore”, zischte ihm Fred zu.   
Sein Bruder trat neben ihn und baute sich vor Seamus auf. “Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Seamus”, drohte er ihm.  
Der wich ein wenig zurück. “Ihr werdet es ja noch sehen”, sagte er ein wenig kleinlaut.  
Harry stützte sich auf das Geländer, weil er merkte, dass er so wütend, wie er gerade war, nicht schlafen konnte. “Ron. Es konnte keiner ahnen, dass ich nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen wollte? Das hast du im letzten Jahr ständig gesagt. Denkst du das im Ernst immer noch?”  
“Natürlich. Jeder wollte teilnehmen.”  
“So? Wirklich. Auch noch nach der Prüfung mit den Drachen, als drei von vier Champions mit Verbrennungen im Krankenflügel lagen? Weißt du, wie weh das tut?”  
“Ich habe mir auch schon mal den Finger verbrannt. Mach nicht so einen Aufstand.”  
“Du bist so ein Hornochse”, sagte Hermine. “Hast du dein Hirn zu Hause vergessen? Schreib deiner Mom, dass sie es dir nachschicken soll. Vielleicht passt es in einen Briefumschlag, es braucht ja nicht viel Platz.” Viele Gryffindors starrten sie entsetzt an, einige eher belustigt. Die Zwillinge lachten. “Harry hatte sich den halben Oberkörper und den Arm verbrannt und dann noch die Risswunde vom Schwanz des Drachen.”  
“Na und? Selbst Schuld, wenn er zu lahm war. Ich hätte das besser gekonnt. Es ist doch wieder verheilt gewesen nach ein paar Wochen. Was soll das Rumgeheule?”  
Einige der Schüler sahen ihn jetzt entsetzt an. Parvati sah richtig angeekelt aus. “Vielleicht ist Dumbledore doch ein seniler Narr. Irgendeinen Aussetzer muss er gehabt haben, als er dich zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt hat. Du bist eine Schande für einen Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. Ich habe letztes Jahr auch mitgemacht, eine Zeit lang, das gebe ich zu. Und ich weiß noch sehr genau, wie du über Harry gehetzt hast. Wüsste er, was du gesagt hast, würde er dir richtig weh tun. Du hättest es nicht besser verdient. Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso viele von uns so dämlich waren, dir überhaupt zuzuhören. Mir inklusive. Aber immerhin haben die meisten von uns was kapiert.  
Auch wenn ich nur geredet habe und Harry niemals etwas getan habe, aber es war mies. Unser Haus hätte geschlossen und ohne Zweifel hinter ihm stehen müssen. Aber ich habe, wie die meisten anderen, wenigstens erkannt, dass wir dämlich waren. Und wie viele andere Idioten habe ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt, was nebenbei nicht schwer war oder weh getan hat. Es hat nur ein wenig Überwindung und Einsicht gekostet.   
Und ich bin dankbar, dass Harry uns vergeben hat. Tolles Gefühl, auch weil wir es nicht verdient haben. Du solltest es mal versuchen. Harry ist so oft fast heulend vor den anderen Schülern geflüchtet, weil er Angst hatte und mit den Nerven runter war. Er hat immer wieder beteuert, dass er nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen wollte. Er hat Dumbledore angefleht, dass er da nicht mitmachen will. Aber du willst das einfach nicht sehen. Du, als sein angeblicher Freund. Wer dich als Freund hat, braucht echt keine Feinde mehr.”  
Ron sah sie sauer an. “Armer Harry Potter. Das Geld hat er ja wohl gern genommen. Die Hälfte davon hätte Cedrics Familie zugestanden. Aber so viel Anstand hat er ja nicht, wenn Cedric schon dabei drauf gegangen ist, seinen Arsch zu retten.” Er grinste überheblich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Wortlos verschwanden viele der Schüler, wobei Harry merkte, dass Ron sich mit jedem Satz mehr ins Abseits schoss. Was war nur mit ihm los? Eifersucht hin oder her, aber er war total aggressiv und geladen. Hermine hatte Recht. Irgendwie musste er sein Hirn verloren haben. Hoffentlich fand es jemand und gab es zurück.   
Doch diesen Kommentar wegen dem Geld, auf welches Ron wohl am meisten neidisch war, ließ er nicht auf sich sitzen. “Warte kurz, du Vollidiot.” Er ging in seinen Schlafraum an seinen Koffer und holte einen Brief hervor. Diesen warf er von der Treppe runter in den Raum. “Dieser Brief ist von Cedrics Vater. Ich habe ihm den gesamten Gewinn überlassen wollen, als Entschuldigung, weil ich Cedric nicht retten konnte. Weil er ein echt mutiger Junge war, der mich einfach nicht mit Voldemort allein lassen wollte, obwohl er auch Schiss hatte. Das hier war die Antwort von Amos Diggory.” Damit ging er in sein Bett.   
In Gedanken ging er die wenigen Zeilen durch, die er gegen Ende der Ferien bekommen und so oft gelesen hatte. Und die leider trotz aller guten Worte nicht dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er seine Schuldgefühle loswerden konnte. Nicht mal gegenüber dem Mann, der ihm diese Zeilen zukommen lassen hatte.  
‘Lieber Harry. Hör um Himmels Willen auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Cedric wusste, worauf er sich bei diesem Turnier einlässt. Er war volljährig, hat freiwillig mitgemacht und wurde nicht hinein gezwungen wie du. Er war älter, stärker und besser ausgebildet und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du in dieser Situation, wo du verzweifelt, verletzt und voller Angst warst, noch so umsichtig gehandelt hast, dass du meinen Jungen zurück gebracht hast. Viele Erwachsene hätten so viel Kraft nicht mehr gehabt. Ich bin glücklich, dass du überlebt hast. So kann ich mir einreden, dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst war.  
Das Geld gehört dir. Ich brauche es nicht und will es nicht und du hast es dir mehr als verdient. Wenn andere Leute andere Dinge behaupten, reden sie Unsinn. Höre bitte nicht darauf, auch wenn es schwer ist.   
Nimm deinen Gewinn endlich an, als Entschädigung für das Leid, was du in dem Schuljahr erfahren hast. Cedric hat mir geschrieben, wie mies du behandelt wurdest, vor allem von deinem Haus. Er war entsetzt, weil er immer dachte, die Häuser würden zusammen halten. Er hatte ein anderes Bild von Hogwarts als das, was ihm im letzten Jahr gezeigt wurde und er war entsetzt. Gerade über die Gryffindors, das Haus, wo er immer hin gewollt hatte. Er meinte, er sei nie so stolz gewesen, ein Hufflepuff zu sein, wie im letzten Jahr. Weil sie ihn unterstützt haben. Jeder von ihnen. Wie sie mit dir umgegangen sind, fand er nicht gut. Er hat sich geschämt, dass er nicht von Anfang an klar Position bezogen und dich vor seinen Leuten in Schutz genommen hat.   
Nimm das Geld und lebe. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Cedric ist nicht fort, auch wenn du das glaubst. Amos Diggory’


End file.
